


Here are the Words (that I left for You)

by crescenttwins



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, Explicit Sex, Imported, Kink Meme, M/M, Mixed Media, No-Geass!AU, POV Media, POV Outsider, Post!R2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 46,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescenttwins/pseuds/crescenttwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-R2, the world sees Lelouch as the Demon Emperor and Suzaku as his bloodthirsty right hand the White Knight or the Knight of Zero...until his journal is found. </p><p>Lelouch wrote down his thoughts, plans, hopes, fears, and dreams into his journal. When it's first found, everyone is ecstatic thinking they can finally find out what made the Demon Emperor tick, what made him do the things he did. </p><p>(Non-Geass!AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the story that I loved last summer, and thank you so much for taking the time to read it. :)

  
[Original Link](http://cgkinkmemeii.livejournal.com/2983.html?thread=4525223#t4525223)  
Prompt:Post R2, the world sees Lelouch as the Demon Emperor and Suzaku as his bloodthirsty right hand the White Knight or the Knight of Zero. Until his journal is found. Lelouch wrote down his thoughts, plans, hopes, fears, and dreams into his journal. When it's first found, everyone is ecstatic thinking they can finally find out what made the Demon Emperor tick, what made him do the things he did. (Non-Geass!AU)

**FOUND: A SITE OF LOST THINGS**

**I found a demon's journalâ¦**  
Posted by: pizzakun on _7-10-13, 2:04 PM_

> I found a journal when we were exploring the old Archives yesterday. The author seems to be the Demon Emperor, and we were wondering if anyone knew where we could authenticate it? We'd really appreciate any help! 

**Comments (79) >>> **

07-10-20, 03:37 PM______________Re:I found a demon's journal______________  
Posted by: harpielady  


> Nice try, troll.

  
07-10-20, 03:56 PM______________Re:I found a demon's journal______________  
Posted by: princessbabyprincess  


> wat r the old archieves

  
07-10-20, 04:26 PM______________Re:I found a demon's journal______________  
Posted by: pizzakun  


> It's the storage warehouse where all of the paperwork and stuff from when Japan was still Area 11 is stored. There's a ton of stuff just collecting dust. 

  


>   
07-10-20, 04:35 PM______________Re:I found a demon's journal______________  
Posted by: princessbabyprincess  


> okay

  
07-10-20, 04:37 PM______________Re:I found a demon's journal______________  
Posted by: princessbabyprincess  


> pic plz

  
07-10-20, 05:21 PM______________Re:I found a demon's journal______________  
Posted by: excaVATOR  


> seconded

  
07-10-20, 07:12 PM______________Re:I found a demon's journal______________  
Posted by: pizzakun  


> I don't have it at the moment, but I'll post pics when I do!

  
07-10-20, 08:54 PM______________Re:I found a demon's journal______________  
Posted by: harpielady  


> Why are you even paying attention to this shit?

  
07-10-20, 09:01 PM______________Re:I found a demon's journal______________  
Posted by: excaVATOR  


> dont be a jerk, not like ou have anything better

  
07-10-20, 09:04 PM______________Re:I found a demon's journal______________  
Posted by: harpielady  


> *Don't

  
07-10-20, 09:05 PM______________Re:I found a demon's journal______________  
Posted by: harpielady  


> *you

  
07-10-20, 09:16 PM______________Re:I found a demon's journal______________  
Posted by: excaVATOR  


> grammar nazi

  
07-10-20, 09:21 PM______________Re:I found a demon's journal______________  
Posted by: harpielady  


> bitch

  
07-10-20, 09:29 PM______________Re:I found a demon's journal______________  
Posted by: excaVATOR  


> why dont you go die in a hole

  
07-10-20, 09:36 PM______________Re:I found a demon's journal______________  
Posted by: harpielady  


> You wish.

  
07-10-20, 09:41 PM______________Re:I found a demon's journal______________  
Posted by: excaVATOR  


> jerk

  
07-10-20, 10:21 PM______________Re:I found a demon's journal______________  
Posted by: harpielady  


> Already repeating insults?

  
07-10-20, 11:01 PM______________Re:I found a demon's journal______________  
Posted by: whitehorse  


> Why so much hate, fellas?

  
07-10-20, 11:21 PM______________Re:I found a demon's journal______________  
Posted by: bidgream  


> No kidding. Just want to see this journal.

  
07-10-20, 11:29 PM______________Re:I found a demon's journal______________  
Posted by: harpielady  


> Nice sockpuppets.

  
07-10-20, 11:56 PM______________Re:I found a demon's journal______________  
Posted by: MOD (Admin)  


> This thread has been shut down due to negative content and responses. Continued problems with involved users will result in banning from the community. 

  


  
  


# Demon's Diary?

  
Posted by demonqueen on July 15, 2020

Hey all! Sorry I haven't been on lately, but I finally finished my summer classes (whoop, whoop) and am now free to rule on the webs again.

Just kidding. More seriously, there have recently been rumors that our one and only Demon Emperor left a diary behind. Seriously, though, where do you guys find out about this stuff? The origin seem to be this entry by [INVALID USERNAME:pizzakun].

Here's the run down for people who are lost about it, with thanks to excaVATOR and suzaakukururugi for their invaluable assistance.

7/10/20:

  * [INVALID USERNAME:pizzakun] creates an account on FOUND
  * One hour after creating their account, [INVALID USERNAME:pizzakun] posts  this query on authenticating a diary 
  * Due to arguing in the comments, the thread is shut down by an admin.



7/11/20:

  * excaVATOR attempts to contact [INVALID USERNAME:pizzakun] for more information and receives  a mysterious PM 
  * Within minutes of sending the message, [INVALID USERNAME:pizzakun] deletes their account 



7/12/20:

  * suzaakukururugi tracks [INVALID USERNAME:pizzakun]'s IP address, which matches a computer somewhere in the Britannian Royal palace 
  * RoyalGossip runs a short article on the rumor.



7/13/20:

  * DemonEmperorFans's server crashes due to heavy traffic.
  * excaVATOR and suzaakukururugi decode the message, finding it as a GPS location in Japan



7/14/20:

  * excaVATOR and suzaakukururugi go to the location and find Ashford Academy , where the Demon Emperor attended school
  * A wrapped package with excaVATOR's name is handed to them at the office. 



7/15/20:

  * excaVATOR delivers the book inside the package to The Britannian Royal Historical Society (BRHS) for safekeeping and authentication. 



So that's it so far, folks! We should be hearing from BRHS about whether the diary is real or not, but only time will tell. What do you guys think? Is it real? Who is [INVALID USERNAME:pizzakun], and why did the diary come out now?

Discuss!

** Join the discussion? | 299347 speaking **

  


  
  
**FOUND: A SITE OF LOST THINGS**   
  
**  
SEARCH   
**

**Title of Entry:** _ I found a demon's journalâ¦ _  
 **Date of Entry:** ________________________

**Type of Entry:**  
_____ Mod Post  
_____ News Bulletin  
__X__ User Posts  
_____ Maintenance  
_____ Questions

>>>>Searching...>>>>  
 _No results found. Try again with different keywords?_  


  
  
**FOUND: A SITE OF LOST THINGS**   
  
**  
SEARCH   
**

**Title of Entry:** ____ demon's journal_____  
 **Date of Entry:** ______________________

**Type of Entry:**  
_____ Mod Post  
_____ News Bulletin  
__X__ User Posts  
_____ Maintenance  
_____ Questions

>>>>Searching...>>>>  
 _No results found. Try again with different keywords?_

**FOUND: A SITE OF LOST THINGS**   
** SEARCH **

**Title of Entry:** ___ I found a demon's diaryâ¦ ___  
 **Date of Entry:** __________________________

**Type of Entry:**  
_____ Mod Post  
_____ News Bulletin  
__X__ User Posts  
_____ Maintenance  
_____ Questions

>>>>Searching...>>>>  
 _No results found. Try again with different keywords?_

****

ReadIt!

  


The Internet's Biggest Stories

  
69234  Happy Birthday Lady Nunnally!!! a quick guide to the adorable princess  
Submitted _5 hours ago_ by theonlynunnallysama to Royals  
  
**193 comments | share**   
  
69203  Demon's Diaryâ¦ Demon Emperor Lelouch  
Submitted _18 hours ago_ by excaVATOR to DemonEmperorFans   
  
**12593 comments | share**   
  
68834  No cameras in Nunnally's party? didn't stop this guy  
Submitted _1 day ago_ by royalnews to Royals  
  
**93 comments | share**   
  
67404  Princess Cornelia's Style hottie on the loose  
Submitted _1 day ago_ by royalnews to Royals  
  
**9233 comments | share**   
  
67234  Poor kid donate today!  
Submitted _12 hours ago_ by laughlaughlaugh to funny  
  
**93 comments | share**   
  
67013  Demon Emperor images posted all over city some citizens still support  
Submitted _1 hour ago_ by newsone to Royals   
  
**4334 comments | share**   
  
65834  How I dumped my boyfriend Love, Janice  
Submitted _4 days ago_ by jjaniceee to Advice, funny   
  
**9323 comments | share**   
  
63404  First World Problems stop whining  
Submitted _15 days ago_ by adantress to funny   
  
**21 comments | share**   
  
63352  Demon Emperor x Suzaku Kururugi more than friends?   
Submitted _1 hour ago_ by suzalululoversunite to DemonEmperorFans  
  
**923 comments | share**   


view more: < prev | next >

# Macro Challenge #23

  
Posted by DemonEmperorFans on July 16, 2020

In light of recent events, it's time for another Macro challenge! You can go to past challenges if you need a quick refresher.

Same rules  apply as always- no wank, no stealing, and no flaming. We have a zero tolerance policy on this.

Furthermore, _do not use private figures_ in your macro. Here's a quick way to tell if the person is a private figure: do they have any press releases or do they maintain a widespread forum under their given name? If no, then they're off limits. (Ex. Lady Nunnally, Lord Schneizel, Milly Ashford and Emperor Lelouch are fair game; Shirley Fennette and Kallen Kozuki are not.)

If you have any questions about this, ask below: better to be safe than banned for life. ♥

As always, remember: BE HAPPY, BE WITTY, but not cruel.

  
  
(Because our Demon Emperor could be judging you.)

** Kneel? | 43 have kneeled **

  
**_BREAKING NEWS:_ Diary of the Demon Emperor Found**  
A hoax or the real thing? 

Two years after the death of Lelouch Lamperouge, reports of a diary have appeared online. The Britannian Royal Historical Society (BRHS) is rumored to have the book at this time, but were not available for comment. Lelouch Lamperouge was the assumed name of Lelouch vi Britannia, seventeenth son of Charles zi Britannia, the 98th Emperor of Britannia. For a period of **(Read More)**  


  
_-al News attempted to reach Lady Nunnally for comment, but were unable to speak to her. A representative says that Lady Nunnally fell ill yesterday and is now recovering in the hospital. The darling Empress who asked everyone to call her "Lady" is expected to return to court within the next three days. The hospital has remained under wraps, as to not stress Lady Nunnally during her recovery._

_Representatives of Schneizel el Britannia state that the prince was "regrettably distant" from the late Demon Emperor for the last half of his life, and that he was unable to verify whether or not such a journal could truly exist. Cornelia li Britannia was also unavailable for comment._

_Lelouch vi Britannia was a figure of terror for Japan and Britannia when he usurped his father two years ago. At the time, he had two known associates: Suzaku Kururugi and a still unidentified woman. Suzaku Kururugi died two months prior to Lelouch's demise during a skirmish with the U.F.N. and Black Knights. His body was never recovered._

_The discovery of Lelouch vi Britannia's journal is exceptionally exciting, one that historians are likening to Hitler's **Mein Kampf**. It is hoped that the analysis of the writing will help bring comfort to his victims and family. _

Suzaku dropped his spoon, metal crushing helpless cereal flakes in its descent. He swallowed roughly. "Lelouch?"

_In other news, a memorial to Clovis la Britannia is almost complete. Prince Clovis was the third prince of Britannia prior to his death--_

Lelouch flicked a finger at him. "Give me a moment. Not everyone likes to eat cereal for breakfast." He flipped the omelet skillfully, sliding it onto a plate and carrying the skillet to their sink. He flicked on the water, a sharp hiss rising from the heated metal. As he washed it, Lelouch glanced up a Suzaku, who was staring at the small radio like a frightened cat. "What is it?"

"Did you have a journal?"

Lelouch dropped the pan with a clatter, and bit his lip as he cracked his bad leg against the sink cabinet. His head dropped- he had to isolate the pain, to think more clearly, but Suzaku had just said--

A steady hand came around his left hip, helping to support him as Suzaku fit himself neatly against Lelouch's back. Lelouch murmured, "Your cereal's going to get soggy." He leaned into Suzaku, though, his presence warm and steady against him. It was infinitely preferable to the cold metal of his cane, which was annoying but a necessity. His leg had been getting better-- rain still made it ache at times, but unlike the knot of scar tissue on his abdomen it was psychosomatic.

Suzaku wrapped his other arm around Lelouch's torso, fingers tracing the scar through his shirt. "Sorry," he muttered into Lelouch's hair. "But did you have a journal?"

"I did," Lelouch replied, trying not to think of everything he had written in it; his hopes for the war, his love for Nunnally--his time with Suzaku, every kiss pressed into the page in ink. He relaxed against Suzaku further. "But I left it with C.C."

Suzaku's grip tightened for an instant, and then slid comfortingly over Lelouch's clothes. "I don't trust her." He bit the back of Lelouch's neck: a claiming mark.

"I trust her, Suzaku," Lelouch said, carefully. "If the world knows about it, then she released it on purpose." For what purpose he couldn't say; but there was nothing for it, now. Lelouch had only held power in his name when he was the Demon Emperor, and everything had scattered in the last two years; his contacts dried up quickly once they realized where public opinion lay. Stupid, he thought to himself. Foolish, that he had let his journal escape-- he should have burned it, but attachment had made him want it to exist, even in a world where he didn't.

"Does she know you're alive?" Suzaku questioned.

Lelouch nodded. "She saw me, the day you pulled me out."

Suzaku's fingers pressed against the scar again. "Stupid," Suzaku muttered, and Lelouch tensed.

"What-"

Suzaku gripped his chin and pulled Lelouch into a soft kiss, licking his apology against Lelouch's teeth. "It was stupid of me to let her see you, stupid of me to play Zero whilst they pushed you into that pile of corpses." He opened his eyes, meeting Lelouch's before kissing him again.

Lelouch turned, his back cushioned from hitting the sink by Suzaku's hand. Suzaku let him pull away, agony in the line of his shoulders and the curve of his mouth. He leaned up, pressing a short, chaste kiss to Suzaku's temple.

Behind them, his omelet had gone cold.  


  
Demon Emperor's Journal a Hoax  
 _Posted 2 hours ago by Coul Dent_

> If you've been anywhere on the Internet, listened to the radio or watched television in past two weeks, you've heard about the so-called Demon Emperor's Journal. Websites are dedicated to it, hours upon hours have been spent speculating about its contents. What's wrong with that statement?
> 
> No one knows what the contents of the journal are; certainly we can make guesses. From the six months Lelouch vi Britannia was in power, we know that he was a crafty madman who could commit patricide with enough panache that he also secured the throne. He was undoubtedly psychopathic. There have been three documentaries covering the late ruler's life, all of which point to his abandonment in what was then Area 11 as a political hostage as his cracking point. It is notable that this is the time that Lelouch vi Britannia also first made contact with Suzaku Kururugi. One of these documentaries goes further, suggesting that the death of Genbu Kururugi at the time was at the hands of Lelouch: his first kill.
> 
> In truth? All of this is speculation. The journal has been in the hands of the Britannian Royal Historical Society for two weeks: in that time, they have yet to make a public statement, and have yet to call for authenticators. What is really happening here? Is it possible that the Britannian Royal Family would even sit on their hands long enough to let this happen?
> 
> It's obvious: the journal is a fake, a cleverly placed piece of propaganda geared to make us all adore the Lady Nunnally once more. For the first 18 months of her rule, Lady Nunnally was at the forefront of all policy, heading diplomatic visits and truly investing our tax money where is was needed the most. In the past six months, however, she's become lax: fat on her power, as it were. Roads have begun crumbling, public funding has halved, and she rarely ventures out of her castle to really see the condition of this country. People who have skipped meals to pay rent hear about the lavish royal parties she holds.
> 
> The Demon Emperor's journal is a hoax, nonsense where they will release statement after statement of acerbic, carefully pre-planned insanity under the name of the Demon Emperor. It's laughable: the perfect way for Lady Nunnally to revitalize her disappearing hand in public.
> 
> What else should we expect from someone who lived exclusively with the Demon Emperor for half her life?
> 
> _Coul Dent is an author most well-known for **The Black Rebellion** , a history of the Black Knights established by vigilante Zero in an oppressive world, and **Cooking for Cats**._

  


# SuzaLulu Pic?

  
Posted by princesspufflove in DemonEmperorFans on July 29, 2020

X-posted to suzalulu

So the other day I was at my gran's house, and you'll never guess what I saw! In this tiny, hundred year old frame, my gran had a pic of her and these two guys that are dead ringers for Lelouch and Suzaku. It was too juicy not to share, so I cropped out my gran and here we are!

Apparently the Lelouch-look-alike has a bum leg or something like that, so he was having trouble standing. And gran says they were sweet with her, even though she basically forced them to take a pic. (Go gran, this was awesome.)

Anyhaps, just wanted to share. Suzalulu lives! (in doppelgangers, lol.)

**ETA** : Thanks for the comments, guys!  
 **ETA2** : Stop asking me where my gran lives- we're not gonna bother these guys, okay?

** Kneel? | 109 have kneeled **

  


_"You don't have to read it, Nunnally."_

"I know that." She pressed her fingers to the leather cover, tracing the grooves with her eyes shut.

_"He was insane, Lady Nunnally. There's no need to waste your time on his hateful words."_

She had bought him this journal, because she loved the way it felt. There was no doubt that it was his--she had traced the pattern in dough and had Sayoko make a cast for it. "I loved him." He must have loved her, too, to have used this journal.

_"Why are you still letting him hurt you?"_

Lelouch would always hurt her, because more than anything she had been blind to his intent. In the beginning, she had never seen his cruelty, so well-masked was it by kindness. And in the end she had so sure of his fury with the world that she overlooked his tendency towards self-sacrifice.

Foolish.

_"Forget him."_

How could she ever forget? Before he was the Demon Emperor, he was her brother and protector; the light in her dark world and the one person who would never harm her. That may have been deceit, but they were the happiest moments of Nunnally's life. How could she ever forget that?

She loved Lelouch. She loved him so deeply that it ached, that her chest felt carved and crushed. She loved Lelouch so strongly that she could mistake it as hate, pain rising from a nonexistent wound in her belly.

_"He took advantage of your blindness to take the throne."_

"I was willingly blind to have missed it for so long."

She had let him drift away, had felt it, in the years before. The people who said that they never saw it coming were liars, because Lelouch had become distant and twisted, had lost his way. She had felt it, and had known, and had let others tell her that siblings grew apart over time. Because the moments when he returned, when he smelled of dirt and blood, those were the moments when he loved her the best.

But he had needed her blind.

For when she regained her sight, he had left her, there on the stairs, crumpled from the fall. She had thought him kind, him soft, and those thoughts had been stolen from her as she stared as his back, the key of Damocles in his hand.

_"Don't forget that he was going to execute you!"_

She **knew** that. There was no way that she could forget that. But she was an Empress, now, and there was no use trying to hide. She wouldn't be blind any longer.

Nunnally opened the journal.  


  


The Journal of Lelouch vi Britannia

> We are pleased to announce that the journal submitted to BRHS on July 15, 2020 has been authenticated. Documentation of this authentication is available at the main location of BRHS or can be requested online. At this time, we are unable to display the journal for public viewing. We apologize for any inconvenience. Excerpts of the journal will be released to the public, permission pending.

  


# Open Journal Discussion

  
Posted by RoyalGossip on August 2, 2020

Last night, the BRHS website was updated with the first news of the Demon Emperor's Journal through official sources. Not much, granted, but what did we expect?

This is an open forum for discussion on the latest news as it comes out. We ask that all posters remain anonymous, and IP tracking is off!

**ETA** : Contain yourselves, Lady Nunnally has us on Google Alerts.

_________________________________________________  
You are viewing page 97.  
<< < [1][2][3]â¦[93][94][95][96] **[97]** [98][99] > >>

  
Why can't we read it?  
(Anonymous)  
2020-08-03, 03:37 pm (local)  
They've already had the dang thing for two weeks.  


>   
>  Re: Why can't we read it?  
> (Anonymous)  
> 2020-08-03, 03:41 pm (local)  
> We just need to wait! I'm sure they'll release information soon.  
> Re: Why can't we read it?  
> (Anonymous)  
> 2020-08-03, 03:47 pm (local)  
> Stop whining. If they hadn't made the announcement, you wouldn't know about it at all.  
> 
>
>>   
>  Re: Why can't we read it?  
> (Anonymous)  
> 2020-08-03, 03:50 pm (local)  
> I don't think that they were whining- besides, you can't deny that you're eager to see it, too.  
> 
>>
>>>   
>  Re: Why can't we read it?  
> (Anonymous)  
> 2020-08-03, 03:51 pm (local)  
> Doesn't mean you have to whine about it.  
> 
>>>
>>>>   
> Re:Why can't we read it? \-- _(Anonymous)_ \--  Expand  
> 
>>>>
>>>>>   
> Re:Why can't we read it? \-- _(Anonymous)_ \--  Expand  
> 
>>>>>
>>>>>>   
> Re:Why can't we read it? \-- _(Anonymous)_ \--  Expand  
> 
>>>
>>>>   
> Re:Why can't we read it? \-- _(Anonymous)_ \--  Expand  
> 
>>>>
>>>>>   
> Re:Why can't we read it? \-- _(Anonymous)_ \--  Expand  
> 
>>>>
>>>>>   
> Re:Why can't we read it? \-- _(Anonymous)_ \--  Expand  
> 
>>>>>
>>>>>>   
> Re:Why can't we read it? \-- _(Anonymous)_ \--  Expand  
> 

  
Lady Nunnally's Reaction  
(Anonymous)  
2020-08-03, 03:44 pm (local)  
How do you think Lady Nunnally is reacting? I mean, it's her brother.  


>   
>  Re: Lady Nunnally's Reaction  
> (Anonymous)  
> 2020-08-03, 03:47 pm (local)  
> didnt they disown him after he dead  
> Re: Lady Nunnally's Reaction  
> (Anonymous)  
> 2020-08-03, 03:47 pm (local)  
> True enough! They were really close when they were younger though, I heard.  
> Re: Lady Nunnally's Reaction  
> (Anonymous)  
> 2020-08-03, 03:49 pm (local)  
> Maybe we just aren't hearing anything because Nunnally's reading it first?  
> Re:Lady Nunnally's Reaction \-- _(Anonymous)_ \--  Expand  
> Re:Lady Nunnally's Reaction \-- _(Anonymous)_ \--  Expand  
> Re:Lady Nunnally's Reaction \-- _(Anonymous)_ \--  Expand

  
/Rant  
(Anonymous)  
2020-08-03, 03:48 pm (local)  
WHY CAN'T PEOPLE JUST BE HAPPY I MEAN I'M HAPPY  


>   
>  Re: /Rant  
> (Anonymous)  
> 2020-08-03, 03:57 pm (local)  
> What are we supposed to say to this?  
> Re: /Rant  
> (Anonymous)  
> 2020-08-03, 04:13 pm (local)  
> Well, as long as you're happy. 

  
ÐÑÐ¾ ÑÐ¿Ð°Ð¼  
(Anonymous)  
2020-08-03, 06:24 pm (local)  
Ð¡Ð¼Ð¾ÑÑÐ¸! ÐÐ¼, ÑÑÐ¾ Ð¼Ð¾Ñ Ð¿Ð¾Ð¿ÑÑÐºÐ° ÑÐ¿Ð°Ð¼Ð°, Ð¿Ð¾ÑÐ¾Ð¼Ñ ÑÑÐ¾ Ñ Ð·Ð½Ð°Ñ, ÑÑÐ¾ Ð²ÑÐµÐ³Ð´Ð° ÐµÑÑÑ ÑÐ¾ÑÑÐ¼Ñ ÑÐ¿Ð°Ð¼, Ð¿Ð¾ÑÑÐ¾Ð¼Ñ Ñ Ð½Ð°Ð´ÐµÑÑÑ, ÑÑÐ¾ Ð½ÐµÑ Ð½Ð¸ÐºÐ°ÐºÐ¸Ñ ÑÑÑÑÐºÐ¸Ñ ÑÐ¸ÑÐ°ÑÐµÐ»ÐµÐ¹, Ð¿Ð¾ÑÐ¾Ð¼Ñ ÑÑÐ¾ Google Translate Ð½Ðµ Ð²ÑÐµÐ³Ð´Ð° Ð»ÑÑÑÐµÐµ. ÐÑ Ð´Ð¾Ð»Ð¶Ð½Ñ ÐºÑÐ¿Ð¸ÑÑ ÑÐ¾, ÑÑÐ¾ Ð½Ðµ ÑÐ°Ð±Ð¾ÑÐ°ÐµÑ! ÐÑÑÑ Ð¼Ð½Ð¾Ð³Ð¾ Ð¿ÑÐ¸Ð²Ð»ÐµÐºÐ°ÑÐµÐ»ÑÐ½ÑÑ Ð»ÑÐ´ÐµÐ¹, ÐºÐ¾ÑÐ¾ÑÑÐµ Ð¸ÑÐ¿Ð¾Ð»ÑÐ·ÑÑÑ ÐµÐ³Ð¾, Ð½Ð¾ Ð½Ð¸ÐºÑÐ¾ Ð½Ðµ Ð¼Ð¾Ð³Ñ Ð½Ð°Ð·Ð²Ð°ÑÑ Ð½Ð° Ð´Ð°Ð½Ð½ÑÐ¹ Ð¼Ð¾Ð¼ÐµÐ½Ñ. Ð ÑÐ¼Ð¾ÑÑÐ¸! ÐÐ°Ðº Ð´ÐµÑÐµÐ²Ð¾ Ñ Ð±ÑÐ´Ñ Ð¿ÑÐ¾Ð´Ð°Ð²Ð°ÑÑ ÐµÐ³Ð¾ Ð·Ð°? ÐÐ¾ÑÑÐ°ÑÐ¾ÑÐ½Ð¾ Ð´ÐµÑÐµÐ²ÑÐ¹, ÑÑÐ¾ Ð²Ñ Ð´Ð°Ð¶Ðµ Ð½Ðµ Ð·Ð°Ð¼ÐµÑÐ¸ÑÐµ, ÑÑÐ¾ Ð¾Ð½ Ð½Ðµ ÑÐ°Ð±Ð¾ÑÐ°ÐµÑ.  


>   
>  Re:ÐÑÐ¾ ÑÐ¿Ð°Ð¼  
> (Anonymous)  
> 2020-08-04, 06:28 pm (local)  
> spam

  
why a journal  
(Anonymous)  
2020-08-04, 04:28 am (local)  
maybde its because im up earlu, but it seems weirdd taht the demon emperer would leeve somehting like a journal benind. i thought he didnt trust people  


>   
> Re:why a journal \-- _(Anonymous)_ \--  Expand  
> Re:why a journal \-- _(Anonymous)_ \--  Expand  
> Re:why a journal \-- _(Anonymous)_ \--  Expand
>
>>   
> Re:why a journal \-- _(Anonymous)_ \--  Expand
>>
>>>   
> Re:why a journal \-- _(Anonymous)_ \--  Expand  
> 
> 
> Re:why a journal \-- _(Anonymous)_ \--  Expand  
> Re:why a journal \-- _(Anonymous)_ \--  Expand
>
>>   
> Re:why a journal \-- _(Anonymous)_ \--  Expand
>>
>>>   
> Re:why a journal \-- _(Anonymous)_ \--  Expand
>>>
>>>>   
> Re:why a journal \-- _(Anonymous)_ \--  Expand  
> 
>>
>>>   
> Re:why a journal \-- _(Anonymous)_ \--  Expand  
> 
>
>>   
> Re:why a journal \-- _(Anonymous)_ \--  Expand  
> 

 

_**ASHFORD:** Lady Nunnally vi Britannia, the 100th Empress of Britannia, has remained unavailable for comment. Sources close to her say that she has secluded herself with her predecessor's journal, which was authenticated earlier this week by the BRHS. According to official channels, she has cancelled her itinerary for the foreseeable future, leading to minor protests by the public._

_**RICHTER:** A petition has been created on public_voice.net to have the journal made public, for fear that the contents will be manipulated by remaining supporters of the Demon Emperor. This idea was first presented by author Coul Dent, although he does not appear to be the source of the petition._

_**ASHFORD:** A spokesperson for the U.F.N. expressed their interest in the journal as it was "the key to discovering how Lelouch vi Britannia ticked", but that it was important to allow his close friends and family to come to peace with it before releasing it to the public._

_**RICHTER:** An official statement by the BRHS was released this morning. The BRHS has released the journal to the royal Britannian family for a period of 14 days, in order for the family to select which excerpts will be released publicly._

_**ASHFORD:** The entirety of the journal will be released one year after the death of Lelouch vi Britannia's immediate family, as is traditional for any documents relating to royalty._

_**RICHTER:** Authentication requests crashed the BRHS server late last night, so requesters should expect some delay to the response. A public_voice.net petition to release the authentication request on the site itself gained more than 5,000 signatures over the past 12 hours from eight countries._

_**ASHFORD:** A source close to Cornelia li Britannia states that the princess hopes that the journal will shed light on Clovis la Britannia and Euphemia li Britannia's death. Both of her late siblings were in what was formerly known as Area 11 when they were killed._

_**RICHTER:** Clovis la Britannia was a proponent in the fight for Britannian security in Area 11, and was believed to be killed by Suzaku Kururugi, although the Japanese male was acquitted for the crime. Historians at the time of Kururugi's ascension to Euphemia's knight propose that the murder of Clovis was "undeniably well-placed"._

_**ASHFORD:** Euphemia li Britannia is most well-known by her moniker, "The Massacre Princess", for her open firing upon unarmed Japanese citizens seeking asylum. She arrived in Area 11 with her only full sibling, Cornelia li Britannia, after Clovis's death. During her time as Sub-Viceroy, Euphemia raised concerns by making Kururugi her knight and advocating the rights of Japanese citizens._

_**RICHTER:** This proved to be a masquerade as the Special Administrative Zone of Japan became nothing more than her hunting grounds. During the chaos following, Euphemia was shot by Zero and Kururugi declared her dead on the scene._

_**ASHFORD:** Kururugi's ascension to position Knight of the Rounds was credited to his "exemplary work as a soldier of Britannia", and he performed in that role until taking his place as Knight of Zero for Lelouch vi Brit--_

**Processed:** 3:25 PM. August 5, 2020.  
 **From:** heathcliff@brhs.gov.br  
 **To:** nunnally@royal.gov.br  
 **Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Contents of Journal  
 **Attachments:** authjournal1.pdf, authjournal2.pdf,authjournal3.pdf

> Dear Lady Nunnally,
> 
> Thank you for your inquiry. I have attached the documents of authentication here. As we discussed earlier, handwriting analysis, visual confirmation of Lelouch vi Britannia with the journal, and comparison with previously authenticated documents alluding to this journal were used in the process of authenticating the journal.
> 
> Please do not hesitate to contact me for further questions.
> 
> Most sincerely,  
> 
>
>> T. Heathcliff  
> Head of Authentication Division, Britannian Royal Historical Society  
> Member of the Antique Restoration Committee, Britannian Royal Historical Society  
> heathcliff@brhs.gov.br

# Picspam #4

  
Posted by DemonEmperorFans on August 9, 2020

As we await news about the journal, we invite you to do a pic spam of your favorite Lelouch vi Britannia pictures!

  
**Preview:**   
  
(Join us, pretties.)

** Kneel? | 19 have kneeled **

"Cornelia," Nunnally whispered into the emptiness of her rooms. "Schneizel." She pressed her palms against her aching eyes. "Euphie." She leaned over the open book on the table. "Clovis." Turning off the light at her desk, she lingered a moment at her desk. Darkness was comforting around her, after years of blindness.

She would never give up her sight, but it unnerved her, at times. The world was simpler without it.

"Lelouch." He would have been such a kind emperor, her brother. He would have been great. Nunnally dug her fingers into the journal's paper. "Lelouch." He had wanted a beautiful world, and there were so many things that had gone wrong. If she hadn't- if she hadn't been there, if he hadn't wanted that beautiful world so desperately: would Lelouch have done the things he did?

Because the thing he desired more than anything else, behind every murder and battle--

"Lelouch."

She opened her eyes.

"What should I do, Lelouch?"

**Breaking News**

Lady Nunnally reveals Demon Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia was first Zero  
å¤«äººåç´å©é¡¯é²å¦å¸ä¿®viçå¤§ä¸åé¡ç¬¬ä¸é¶  
SeÃ±ora Nunnally revela demonio emperador Lelouch vi Britannia fue el primer Zero  
Lady Nunnally zeigt DÃ¤mon Kaiser Lelouch vi Britannia war erste Null  
å¥³æ§ã¯ãããªã¼æªéçå¸ã«ã«ã¼ã·ã¥Â·ã´ã£Â·ããªã¿ãã¢ãæåã¼ãã ã£æãã  
ÐÐµÐ´Ð¸ Nunnally Ð¿Ð¾ÐºÐ°Ð·ÑÐ²Ð°ÐµÑ ÐÐµÐ¼Ð¾Ð½ Ð¸Ð¼Ð¿ÐµÑÐ°ÑÐ¾ÑÐ° ÐÐµÐ»ÑÑ VI Britannia Ð±ÑÐ»Ð¾ Ð¿ÐµÑÐ²Ð¾Ð³Ð¾ Ð½ÑÐ»Ñ

 

_-eporters have been outside Lady Nunnally's home for the past 12 hours, when she released via telephone to Royal News that Lelouch vi Britannia was the first Zero. The statement was not made through an official spokesperson, and shock has rippled throughout the Japanese and Britannian community. Requests for private audiences or interviews with the empress have been denied, as several angered citizens have attacked her home following her announcement. There is now increased security around and within her home, and officials are asking that citizens stay away from her residence at this time. The clamor for the journal, the announced source of this information, is at an all time high--_

The chaos on the screen dissolved into darkness.

"Lelouch," Suzaku said, pulling the other male's fingers from where they were clenched around his knees. "Come to bed." He held Lelouch's hands tightly, kneeling to meet his eyes.

"They're attacking Nunnally," Lelouch said, still staring at the television. His lip was caught between his teeth, and Suzaku could smell blood on his breath, mixing with the smell of his mint tea. "Over that--"

"That truth," Suzaku replied. "That truth that made me want to kill you, when I first learned it."

Lelouch choked, nails digging into Suzaku's hands.

Suzaku sighed, softly. "The truth that the Japanese symbol of hope and rebellion was the same as the man who subjugated the world? Of course they would attack her for it, Lelouch." He winced as the grip on his hands grew tighter. "Especially if she were so foolish as to only reveal that."

He pressed a kiss to Lelouch's temple.

"People need to understand," Lelouch said, finally meeting his eyes, "Nunnally is not the one at fault."

"Nunnally was foolish to release the statement that way," Suzaku argued. "She was the one who made that choice-- and at three in the morning, no less. She was the one who went against protocol." He rubbed his thumbs over the edges of Lelouch's hands gently. "What would you have done?"

Lelouch was silent a moment.

"Leaked it online," he finally answered. "On a website where anyone could comment or post, such that it was impossible for them to trace it back to me. Speculation would start up, and just as it died down, I'd put a little money in some minor official's account in exchange for them speaking about how I disappeared at odd times, came back with injuries. I'd watch the public reaction, give them pieces here and there until they would have no choice but to believe, and when they did-- that's when I would make a statement, publicly. To confirm their rumors, to make them feel like they were detectives breaking a complex code of breadcrumbs I'd left for them to see. Appealing to humanity's hubris is the one way of forcing acceptance."

"And how much of that was media training, while you were still younger?" Suzaku asked.

"The start of it," Lelouch admitted softly, his grip easing on Suzaku's hands. "Any volatile truth was always to be released through second or third parties, to avoid direct backlash on the family itself."

"Nunnally rejected that," Suzaku said. "That's on her head, not yours."

"I know," Lelouch said, sinking into his chair. The lines of his back were suddenly loose, like a doll slipped out of its display frame. "But I could have been there to tell her otherwise."

"Cornelia could have, and Schneizel could have, if she had chosen to let them know." Suzaku said carefully, watching Lelouch's face. "But she chose not to, and you have to believe that she chose not to do so for a reason." He poked Lelouch in the ribs, just to see his wriggle. "Now come to bed."

Lelouch got up slowly, moving stiffly, and Suzaku wrapped an arm around his waist once he was fully standing. "Need your cane?" Suzaku asked, and Lelouch groaned.

"I hate that thing," he announced.

"Well," Suzaku said, "I suppose I can be your support for a bit longer." Threading their fingers together, he hummed pleasantly. "I am the reason you can't get married, after all."

Lelouch rolled his eyes. "I'm sure there's someone out there who doesn't think I'm dead-- I could easily get married to them."

"Mm, but I was referring to your _purity_ , dear heart."

Lelouch made a face. "Of course, snookums." He cracked a smile, and tugged Suzaku in the direction of their bedroom.

Suzaku followed. "Buttercup."

"Are you my Westley, then?" Lelouch said, laughing, then groaned. "Don't make me laugh." He rubbed his lower abdomen, wincing at the scar tissue beneath his fingers. He stopped moving for a moment, leaning against the wall, and took a few breaths.

Suzaku placed a kiss to his forehead and backed up, not wanting to crowd him against the wall.

Lelouch opened his eyes. "I don't suppose you want to carry me to bed."

Suzaku smiled, dropping to catch Lelouch's knees with one arm while the other supported his back. He swept the lighter male up smoothly, promising, "Always." When Lelouch relaxed against him, he continued on the way to their bedroom.

He kicked the door closed behind him, setting Lelouch light on the bed. Grinning, he prodded him with a finger. "Shall I run a bath for you?" He fluttered his eyes, pleased at the face Lelouch made when the other male looked at him.

Lelouch groaned, smacking his hand. "Go turn out the lights in the rest of the house, you brute."

Suzaku hummed, leaving the room to turn off the lights in their sitting room and hall. The sound of water began to filter through the home, so he took his time and detoured to the kitchen. He moved their drying dishes to the cabinets, threw the cold tea away and rinsed out the sink.

A flash lit up out of the corner of his eye, and Suzaku ducked without thinking. He stared at the window in their kitchen, crouched, and slid his hand to the gun he kept at his back. Nothing else happened, and Suzaku crept to the outer door, undoing the locks as he drew his gun.

When he opened the door, the lady across the street was waving at him from her car. He slid the gun out of view and waved back, all the while scanning the yard. Nothing. He re-entered the house, checking the security system. Nothing. They were still safe here.

He sighed, sliding the gun back into its holster. He hated the thing, preferring the strength of his own limbs, but it was better to intimidate others with. Suzaku slid the four sets of locks into place, and turned out the kitchen lights. He stood for a moment, watching the window again, but he saw nothing else.

Suzaku closed and locked the blinds carefully, and then continued throughout the house, shutting off lines of sight into their home.

When he had come here, all those months ago, the realtor had joked about the paranoia of the previous resident. And Suzaku had thought of Lelouch, curled up on the cot of an underground doctor, infection settling into his abdomen as the stab wound continued to bleed.

He had bought the house on the spot, paying cash: money that Lelouch had filled a bank account with to replace the older male in his life. He had snorted at the time: all the money would have bought him were a string of lovers who wouldn't care what he looked like.

Suzaku returned to their bedroom at last, standing at the door, a guard to this moment in time.

Slipping on his nightshirt, Lelouch glanced and startled when he glanced at Suzaku. He smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners and held his arm out to Suzaku. Suzaku caught his hand, kissing his palm as he met Lelouch's eyes. He touched Lelouch's abdomen carefully.

"Did your shower help?"

"Of course it did," Lelouch said, voice a touch softer than sarcastic, "but a warm bed would feel even better."

"We could warm it up together?" Suzaku said, licking a stripe down Lelouch's middle finger. He wasn't surprised when Lelouch wiped the saliva on his cheek immediately afterwards.

Lelouch eyed him, pressing his other hand to tip Suzaku's head up. "What happened, Suzaku?"

"Hm?" Suzaku said, standing up.

"You're tense."

"I thought I saw something," Suzaku said, "but it turned out to be nothing." He pulled his shirt over his head quickly, his pants following it on the floor. "There, I'm ready for bed." Suzaku slipped under the covers of the bed quickly, ruffling the blankets, and patted the spot next to him. "Won't you join me?"

Lelouch crawled into the other side of the bed, tucking his head in the curve of Suzaku's neck. Suzaku reached over him to turn the light off. When he had re-settled, Lelouch ran a hand along his back.

"And that was it?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes," Suzaku said. He kissed Lelouch softly, running his tongue along the other male's lips. He opened his eyes when he tasted blood, and worried at the tear in Lelouch's lip, lapping at it gently. He pulled away. "You hurt yourself."

Lelouch shrugged, a soft shifting of the warm body beside him. "I'm worried about Nunnally."

Suzaku frowned, twisting so that he was perched over Lelouch, elbows and knees supporting his weight. "I'm worried about _you_ ," he said, laying a kiss on Lelouch's forehead. "Nunnally is behind security and guards, knights and overprotective siblings." He kissed him again. "You, on the other hand, are extremely recognizable and without any backup at all."

Lelouch ran his fingers along Suzaku's ribs. "I got past all of those guards," he argued, "I got past an army when I killed Clovis."

Suzaku grit his teeth, and Lelouch moved to trace his jaw.

"And I have you," he whispered, placing a kiss against Suzaku's cheek, "the only part of the guard that I was always sure would be impenetrable." Lelouch kissed Suzaku sweetly, pressing their foreheads together afterwards. "I'm not without anything."

Suzaku was frowning, and Lelouch sighed. He let his fingers trail down Suzaku's abs, stroking the edge of the younger male's boxers.

"Believe me." He commanded.

Zero's Dark Secret  
 **Royal One** \- 1 hour ago  
 **related:** Nunnally vi Britannia | Zero | Lelouch vi Britannia

>   
> 
> 
> Our darling little lady dropped a bombshell this morning: Demon Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia was the first Zero.
> 
> Nunnally vi Britannia, the 100th empress of Britannia, shared this tidbit with our friends at Royal News early this morning. (Shh, we're not jealous.) The empress called the editorial department personally from a public phone at 2:48 AM, sounding tired but resolute.
> 
> She was then connected directly to the chief editor, where she refused to record a sound bite. Nunnally repeated the phrase several times, making sure that our chief had it written up properly.
> 
> Some readers may be surprised that she chose to reveal it directly, but remember: Lady Nunnally has long shirked the avoidance of public confrontation that characterized the previous rulers' reigns (exempting Lelouch vi Britannia, naturally). It seems like she may have picked something up from big brother, after all! ( **related** : Royalty Recap: The Reign of Lelouch vi Britannia)
> 
> One Britannian official praised Lady Nunnally, saying that "Lady Nunnally has long believed in transparency with the public, and this is along that line."
> 
> Thus far the official spokesperson for the Britannian Royal Family has remained silent. What this means for Lady Nunnally and the announcement, only time will tell. After all, this isn't something that can be smothered easily by money, which tends to be the royal family's response at times of controversy.
> 
> Lady Nunnally has previously been reprimanded for her lack of protocol.
> 
> "There's a reason why royal protocol has lasted so long," says Kris Mathen of The New York Times , "and that's because it works. Lady Nunnally has long ignored protocol, and it shows in the instability of her communication with the public."
> 
> The Britannian Herald's The Chat wrote, "Lady Nunnally's forceful method of public communication is comparable to the tantrum of a two-year-old. If this is her teenage rebellion, we better buckle our seat belts: no doubt there is more to come."
> 
> In response to this newest piece of information, critics of Lady Nunnally have stayed resolutely silent.
> 
> As for public opinion, RoyalGossip user babyTpop says it best: "Release the damn journal, Lady Needs-a-Nanny." 

[Next Part](http://crescenttwins.livejournal.com/40862.html)


	2. Chapter 2

  
[Previous Part](http://crescenttwins.livejournal.com/40557.html#cutid1)

 

# Open Journal Discussion Overflow Post #12 

  
Posted by RoyalGossip on August 11, 2020

By popular demand, we are opening another discussion post. Regular courtesy applies, although we ask that all posters remain anonymous.

You can find the previous posts here:  
Original Post |Overflow #1  | Overflow #2 | Overflow #3 | Overflow #4 | Overflow #5 | Overflow #6 | Overflow #7 | Overflow #8 | Overflow #9 | Overflow #10 | Overflow #11

If you are looking for a specific post, try one of the following:  
Search Post | Best of Discussion | News Bulletin

Again, this is an open forum for discussion on the latest news as it comes out. We ask that all posters remain anonymous, and IP tracking is off!

_________________________________________________  
You are viewing page 7.  
<< < [1][2][3][4][5][6] **[7]**  


Lelouch =/= Zero  
(Anonymous)  
2020-08-12, 12:03 am (local)  
If Lelouch was Zero, his murder makes no sense.  


>   
>  Re: Lelouch =/= Zero  
> (Anonymous)  
> 2020-08-12, 03:41 am (local)  
> Agree  
> Re: Lelouch =/= Zero  
> (Anonymous)  
> 2020-08-12, 04:17 am (local)  
> Exactly! How would this be possible if Lelouch was Zero?  
>   
> 
>
>>   
>  Re: Lelouch =/= Zero  
> (Anonymous)  
> 2020-08-12, 06:50 am (local)  
> You seem to be missing the word "first".  
> 
>>
>>>   
>  Re: Lelouch =/= Zero  
> (Anonymous)  
> 2020-08-12, 06:51 am (local)  
> explain  
> 
>>>
>>>>   
>  Re: Lelouch =/= Zero  
> (Anonymous)  
> 2020-08-12, 08:55 am (local)  
> Nunnally's announcement was that he was the "first" Zero, meaning that there could be more than one.  
> 
>>>>
>>>>>   
> Re: Lelouch =/= Zero \-- _(Anonymous)_ \--  Expand  
> 
>>>>>
>>>>>>   
> Re: Lelouch =/= Zero \-- _(Anonymous)_ \--  Expand  
> 
>>>
>>>>   
> Re: Lelouch =/= Zero \-- _(Anonymous)_ \--  Expand  
> 
>>>>
>>>>>   
> Re: Lelouch =/= Zero \-- _(Anonymous)_ \--  Expand  
> 
>>>>
>>>>> Lost Trust  
(Anonymous)  
2020-08-12, 02:34 am (local)  
How could they claim that monster was ever for the Japanese people?! What are we missing that makes that plausible?  


>   
>  Re: Lost Trust  
> (Anonymous)  
> 2020-08-12, 03:47 am (local)  
> Obviously its all to make the royalty look good.  
> 
>
>>   
>  Re: Lost Trust  
> (Anonymous)  
> 2020-08-12, 03:57 am (local)  
> that doesnt even make sense- how does this make royalty look better
> 
> Re: Lost Trust  
> (Anonymous)  
> 2020-08-12, 04:01 am (local)  
> we don't have enough information  
> 
>
>>   
>  Re: Lost Trust  
> (Anonymous)  
> 2020-08-12, 04:57 am (local)  
> We never will, at this rate. They need to release the journal!  
> 
>>
>>>   
>  Re: Lost Trust  
> (Anonymous)  
> 2020-08-12, 05:07 am (local)  
> u say that lik its the ultimate proof  
> 
>>>
>>>>   
>  Re: Lost Trust  
> (Anonymous)  
> 2020-08-12, 05:27 am (local)  
> It had to come from somewhere

Hate him  
(Anonymous)  
2020-08-12, 03:48 am (local)  
i hate him i wish he was alive so i could kill him again  


>   
>  Re: Hate him  
> (Anonymous)  
> 2020-08-12, 04:01 am (local)  
> He's dead. Let it go.  
> Re: Hate him  
> (Anonymous)  
> 2020-08-12, 09:13 am (local)  
> Why did Zero kill Lelouch?? 

why kill lelouch  
(Anonymous)  
2020-08-12, 09:28 am (local)  
Why did Zero kill Lelouch??  


>   
>  Re: why kill lelouch  
> (Anonymous)  
> 2020-08-12, 10:02 am (local)  
> lelouch was evil, so zero killed him  
> 
>
>>   
>  Re: why kill lelouch  
> (Anonymous)  
> 2020-08-12, 10:04 am (local)  
> so who is Zero now??  
> 
>>
>>>   
>  Re: why kill lelouch  
> (Anonymous)  
> 2020-08-12, 10:14 am (local)  
> good question  
> Re: why kill lelouch  
> (Anonymous)  
> 2020-08-12, 10:07 am (local)  
> who is zero and where did he come from then  
> Re: why kill lelouch  
> (Anonymous)  
> 2020-08-12, 10:08 am (local)  
> new masked man to take advantage of us  
> Re: why kill lelouch  
> (Anonymous)  
> 2020-08-12, 10:09 am (local)  
> lelouch is still alive?  
> Re: why kill lelouch  
> (Anonymous)  
> 2020-08-12, 10:11 am (local)  
> one of the original black knights?  
> Re: why kill lelouch  
> (Anonymous)  
> 2020-08-12, 10:13 am (local)  
> we need to take off his mask  
> 
>>>
>>>>   
>  Re: why kill lelouch  
> (Anonymous)  
> 2020-08-12, 10:15 am (local)  
> +1  
> Re: why kill lelouch  
> (Anonymous)  
> 2020-08-12, 10:22 am (local)  
> CLick here to sign and demask Zero on international television. 
> 
> Re: why kill lelouch  
> (Anonymous)  
> 2020-08-12, 10:20 am (local)  
> Lelouch vi Britannia was a tyrant, and Zero killed him to free the world.  
> 
>
>>   
>  Re: why kill lelouch  
> (Anonymous)  
> 2020-08-12, 10:22 am (local)  
> doesnt this seem like propaganda to you  
> 
>>
>>>   
>  Re: why kill lelouch  
> (Anonymous)  
> 2020-08-12, 10:29 am (local)  
> yeah, an attempt to make people accept nunnally
>> 
>> Re: why kill lelouch  
> (Anonymous)  
> 2020-08-12, 10:32 am (local)  
> What if the royal family forced Lelouch to act that way so they could brainwash us into thinking they were better?  
> 
>>
>>>   
>  Re: why kill lelouch  
> (Anonymous)  
> 2020-08-12, 10:35 am (local)  
> the journal's the proof  
> 
>>>
>>>>   
>  Re: why kill lelouch  
> (Anonymous)  
> 2020-08-12, 10:36 am (local)  
> They won't release it. Suspicious 

 

From: Kallen Kozuki  
Subject: News  
Text Received: Wed, Aug 12, 1:23 PM  


> Hide for a few days.

  
From: Kallen Kozuki  
Subject: Re: News  
Text Received: Wed, Aug 12, 1:27 PM  


> Just until there isn't  
> as much commotion.

  
To: Kallen Kozuki  
Subject: Re: News  
Text Sent: Wed, Aug 12, 10:03 PM  


> I can't.

  
From: Kallen Kozuki  
Subject: Re: News  
Text Received: Wed, Aug 12, 10:05 PM  


> Why not? If Zero appears  
> right now then you can't  
> escape the media. 

  
From: Kallen Kozuki  
Subject: Re: News  
Text Received: Wed, Aug 12, 10:23 PM  


> Zero?

  
From: Kallen Kozuki  
Subject: Re: News  
Text Received: Wed, Aug 12, 10:31 PM  


> You can't escape this  
> by ignoring it.

  
From: Kallen Kozuki  
Subject: Re: News  
Text Received: Wed, Aug 12, 10:48 PM  


> You'll destroy the worth of  
> Lelouch's death. 

  
From: Kallen Kozuki  
Subject: Re: News  
Text Received: Wed, Aug 12, 10:55 PM  


> Please, hide away.

  
To: Kallen Kozuki  
Subject: Re: News  
Text Sent: Thurs, Aug 13, 5:48 AM  


> I can't. 

"I just don't understand what you were thinking," Cornelia announced. She was silhouetted by the window, light carving a tall and straight-backed figure.

"Did you know, Cornelia?" Nunnally asked.

Cornelia turned towards Nunnally, searching her face.

"Did you know Lelouch was Zero?"

Cornelia sighed, running her hand over her face. "Yes," she admitted, "I learned shortly before he had amnesia." She had realized, then, how similar she and Lelouch were: the difference between them was that his dearest sister was alive, and hers was dead. Arrogantly she had promoted Kururugi to assist her after Lelouch had departed, only to find out months later that he had ridden that title and status to become the Knight of Zero. And when her father had trusted that Lelouch's amnesia would prevent him from rising again, Cornelia had believed Suzaku to be a good candidate for his guard.

How foolish she had been, to think that. Perhaps giving Kururugi the freedom to mould her amnesiac brother's mind was the reason why he had become the Demon Emperor.

But at the time, she had thought it karma: that Lelouch would lose all memories of his sister as punishment for the crimes he fueled in her name. That he, too, would lose his beloved sister to his crimes, just as Cornelia had lost Euphie and Clovis. That he would be given a false brother to love, a farce that was ready to put a bullet in his brain the moment he acted oddly.

She had left her royal status, forced her way into the examination of Euphie's death, and she had learned about V.V., the so-called psychic that her _honorable father_ , the Emperor Charles zi Britannia, had brought into her childhood home. She remembered seeing him, that pale vermin who never seemed to age. Confronting him, she had learned that their father had commissioned him to hypnotize her siblings, burying seeds of destruction beneath their skin to break out at a future moment.

Those etiquette lessons that Euphie had hated so much were just the beginning: V.V. had spent five years implanting a fear of non-Britannians in Euphie's brain, rigged to explode at the moment when she saw a crowd of them in one place and had access to a gun.

And to Nunnally, the daughter of the only woman Charles zi Britannia had ever loved, V.V. granted her blindness to upset the shock of seeing her mother murdered and the loss of her legs' mobility. The ability to forget the trauma, to not be forced to look upon the world she could never play in again.

How different their father's treatment was between them, Euphie and Nunnally.

"I knew," Cornelia said, staring into Nunnally's eyes. "I knew."

Nunnally's fists clenched, her lip drawing behind her teeth, and Cornelia couldn't stand to look at her. She glanced out the window instead, running her eyes up and down the perimeters to ensure the defenses were in place.

"Lelouch was a good person," Nunnally said, and Cornelia laughed sharply. "He was- he wanted to make a beautiful world, and- and-"

Cornelia turned sharply towards Nunnally. "You've made your bed," she reached out, taking the journal from Nunnally's hand, "now lie in it." She carried the book under her arm, twisting away from Nunnally's feeble grab.

Cornelia left.

# No More Nunnally H8

  
Posted by LadyNunnallysKnights on August 14, 2020

Lady Nunnally isn't to blame for all of these problems. Why is everyone hating on her? Pimp your favorite news/blogs/pictures about Lady Nunnally here, or just share the love! ♥

  
**Preview:**   
  
(Because Nunnally loves us all.)

** Dance? | 135 are dancing **

__________ Tweets from **@breakingnewsbrit** __________  
 **breakingnewsbrit** Breaking News Britannia  
Report: Zero confirmed inside Royal Britannian Palace  
9 minutes ago via web  
 **breakingnewsbrit** Breaking News Britannia  
Report: Man detonates small device at Britannian International Airport, blames  
Lady Nunnally and Zero <http://miniurl.com/2j3l5>  
29 minutes ago via web  
 **breakingnewsbrit** Breaking News Britannia  
Update: 1 death, 2 persons expected to recover fully from riot @ Britannian  
palace  
58 minutes ago via web  
 **breakingnewsbrit** Breaking News Britannia  
Schneizel: "We are working to make portions of Lelouch's journal public  
ASAP" - @britroyalofficial  
2 hours ago via web  
 **breakingnewsbrit** Breaking News Britannia  
Riot among crowd @ Britannian Palace; 3 sent to hospital, condition  
unknown  
2 hours ago via web  
 **breakingnewsbrit** Breaking News Britannia  
Check out live coverage of the Britannian Palace @ <http://miniurl.com/123ka3>  
3 hours ago via web

"Zero," Nunnally called out. Her words pulled the masked man toward her like the strings of a puppet, and when he stood before her, she said, "Let's take a walk."

A moment of hesitation, apparent in the shoulders of the-- the costume, Nunnally, supposed-- but finally he swept open his cape and stood beside her. Behind the mask, Nunnally had always wondered if Zero was staring at her legs; he had never treated her like a cripple, however, and she had clung to it in the aftermath of her brother's death. It was so obvious now, if only she had looked.

"It won't be a long walk- just around the halls," She continued, taking his hand. "I just want to talk."

They meandered down the long halls, past the areas that were heavily trafficked. Nunnally smiled as she directed her chair; this path, she could do blind. When her brother was stricken with amnesia, Nunnally had returned to these halls of her childhood. She had re-learned the brightly colored hall one corner at a time, and if you looked closely you could see the repairs done on the walls, bandaids over wheelchair wounds. Left into a new hall, one that Zero had likely never seen, and then past the garden until they reached a tall set of white doors. The corridor that opened to them was creme colored, the lights flowerlike: this was the children's halls.

Nunnally had many siblings, girls and boys with hair the colors of flowers and eyes the colors of stones. Some had lived here, in the children's halls with her, and some had lived with their mothers in the wings of the palace that her father had granted to them.

Her mother, Lady Marianne vi Britannia, had told them, "Live with your siblings, because you will need to know them to live truly in this world." And she had been hard to talk to, hard to see-- as Empress now, Nunnally understood why. There were so many things that needed to be seen to: alliances, laws, military, regulation of punishments, trade agreements, maintenance and public funding. The pile was endless, and then came citizen complaints, trials, and awards.

Lelouch must have been brilliant at it, Nunnally has always thought, because in the six months that he ruled, everything was well-organized and complete. His journal had shown the further planning he had done: even amidst the chaos he masterminded, Lelouch had perfectly prepped the nation for Nunnally's ascension to the throne.

Eighteen months' worth of Lelouch's plans for her had been written in that journal. Eighteen months' worth of plans for Nunnally's reign, that he must have given Zero upon his death. When Nunnally had compared the plans to her schedules of those days, they had aligned almost perfectly.

Anticipation, clear-headed strategy. Nunnally had marveled at them and watched them cave around her in the past six months. There were too many things for her to do, and not enough time in the day to do it.

She stopped at the entrance of her and Lelouch's old room, now certain that there would be no eavesdroppers.

"Zero--no, Suzaku," Nunnally said, half-certain that Zero was not her old friend, "please take off your mask."

_We at Royal One are on scene at the Britannian Palace, where Schneizel el Britannia will be beginning his press conference shortly. As you can see, the crowd has been pushed back by security--_

[Camera pans out to show crowd past a line of black-clad men with guns before returning to an empty podium bearing the emblem of Britannia.]

_\--primarily due to the riot that occurred here earlier today. Public approval has dipped from 88% to 47% in the past month for Lady Nunnally, credited primarily due to her withholding of her late brother's journal and her announcement that Lelouch vi Britannia was the first Zero. We hope to get more clarification on this in Prince Schneizel's announcement today._

_Historians state that there were likely three unique men behind the Zero persona. The first, now rumored to be Lelouch vi Britannia, was the founder of the Black Knights whose decisive tactics and charisma tore through the ranks of Britannia forces at the time; he was believed to have died in The Black Rebellion, leading to the destruction of the main forces of the Black Knights. The second Zero surfaced within six months, acting to form the United Federation of Nations with the recovering Black Knights; he was reported to be killed during the Second Battle of Tokyo. His death later resulted in the neutrality of Japan._

_When Lelouch vi Britannia sought out the public execution of U.F.N. leaders, the final Zero appeared to execute the Demon Emperor. This is the Zero that is believed to be acting today as an advisor to her Lady Nunnally._

[Schneizel el Britannia walks onto the podium. Light bulbs flash.]

_It looks like the press conference is about to begin. For new viewers, Prince Schneizel vi Britannia is the third prince of Britannia and now acts as an advisor to Lady Nunnally. This is his first appearance in public since Lady Nunnally's announc--_

[Gunfire. Screaming.]

_O-oh my g--_

[Camera pans wide, twisting to get a full view of the podium, where Schneizel is crouched, blood spreading out across the wood. More screaming. The camera jerks suddenly, going black.]

**breakingnewsbrit** Breaking News Britannia  
Report: Prince Schneizel el Britannia shot at press conference -- condition unknown  
1 minute ago via web

_**ASHFORD:** The Britannian palace is on lockdown after the shooting of Schneizel el Britannia at his press conference earlier today. Two shots were fired. The prince was transferred immediately to a nearby hospital, and security has asked for citizens to refrain from gathering around the hospital for safety reasons after the candlelight vigil tonight. If you have any information about the shooting, we urge you to contact the Britannian police for your safety and the capture of the shooter._

_**RICHTER:** Within one hour of the shooting, the official account for the royal family was tweeted a sarcastic "sorry i missed his head" by 14 different users. Officials quickly determined that the accounts had been hacked by the shooter, and are working to trace the hacker electronically. Users who have had their accounts hacked are urged to remain off Twitter until contacted by the authorities._

_**ASHFORD:** Witness Paula Mirez describes the shooter as "a small man." She says, "I thought that it was a child in the tree, trying to get a glimpse of the prince." Paula is credited for preventing further shots at the prince, as she threw nearby rocks at the shooter once she realized what was happening. Another witness describes the man as dark-haired, with thick eyebrows and no facial hair. A composite sketch of the shooter will be released shortly._

_**RICHTER:** Lady Nunnally made her first official statement following the shooting. She stated, "I am truly sorry that my rash actions have lead to the injury and trauma of those present during the press conference today. I wish a fast and complete recovery to those involved." When asked about her comment that preceded the press conference, Lady Nunnally continued, "I stand by the fact that my brother Lelouch vi Britannia was the first Zero. However, that does not excuse the fact that someone has been hurt in response."_

_**ASHFORD:** Princess Cornelia li Britannia also released a public statement after the shooting. She wrote, "The intention of my older brother today was to announce the release of excerpts of the journal via BRHS. Despite his injuries, I think that he would have wanted me to fully commit to his intent. That being said, it is my great sorrow that he and others were injured today, and I shall head the hunt for my brother's shooter myself."_

_**RICHTER:** Immediately afterwards, Princess Cornelia was spotted at the headquarters of the Britannian police department. During the reign of 98th Emperor Charles vi Britannia, Princess Cornelia was extremely active in the Britannian Army. Despite being only 28 at the time, she occupied the position of Chief General of the Royal Army and performed as a Knightmare pilot._

_**ASHFORD:** Again, if you have any information about the shooting, we urge you to cont--_

****

ReadIt!

  


The Internet's Biggest Stories

  
6234974  Prince Schneizel Shooting terror in Pendragon  
Submitted _15 hours ago_ by royalnews to Royals  
  
**35193 comments | share**   
  
6234677  Journal Excerpts to be Released official statement   
Submitted _1 hour ago_ by excaVATOR to DemonEmperorFans   
  
**912593 comments | share**   
  
6118834  De-Mask Zero on Television petition  
Submitted _6 days ago_ by harpielady to Royals  
  
**234293 comments | share**   
  
6007404  Zero Timeline trace the mask  
Submitted _1 day ago_ by royalgossip to PublicFigures  
  
**92233 comments | share**   
  
6007034  Li Xingke Memorial for the one true hero  
Submitted _12 hours ago_ by xingketianzifan to PublicFigures  
  
**919993 comments | share**   
  
5997013  Riots in Britannia continue death count rises   
Submitted _1 hour ago_ by newsone to News   
  
**4231334 comments | share**   
  
5995834  BRHS releases first journal excerpt Lelouch vi Britannia  
Submitted _46 minutes ago_ by excaVATOR to News   
  
**2945323 comments | share**   
  
5983404  Schneizel Support Post helping hunt the shooter  
Submitted _15 hours ago_ by adantress to Royals   
  
**212311 comments | share**   
  
5953352  Lelouch vi Britannia Timeline who was he, really?   
Submitted _1 week ago_ by suzalululoversunite to DemonEmperorFans  
  
**912323 comments | share**   


view more: next >

 

  


From the Journal of Lelouch vi Britannia

> Chosen for its relevance to Lady Nunnally, we are pleased to release this excerpt of Lelouch vi Britannia's journal, dated early 2017. A portion of the entry has been redacted per the request of Lady Nunnally.
>
>> _
>> 
>> [Nunnally] is learning how to make cranes from Sayoko, and she still isn't very good at it. Her sight is gone forever, it seems, and sometimes I wish that I had been a little bit faster; if only I had stopped her, had called out to her, if only I had gone in first. But Nunnally was always faster on her feet than me, and you cannot change the past. Her feet, her movement: two more things stolen from her that day. Sayoko said that to make 1000 cranes is to make a wish come true, for you have put so much hope into making them. She said that it could be good luck, or recovery from an injury. Sayoko won't mind showing Nunnally again: her blindness makes it difficult for her to learn things, but she is determined to become skilled at it. Even the smallest things have power.
>> 
>> There are times when I wonder if Nunnally will resent me, her brother who was too weak to demand our father protected her. Blinded, crippled, dearest Nunnally: if I believed in a god, I would pray that she never discovers our father's true nature.  Are wishes worth the effort? Perhaps not. Wishes are for those without power, things crushed thoughtlessly by the empowered. There is no such thing as waiting for something to happen: you must create it, else your world will fall to the hands of another. But will Nunnally see it that way? I've killed someone, and there must a point in which I will kill more- such is the nature of war. And this is a war of attrition, between I and my father, no matter what armies we choose to fight it with. ~~I don't know if Clovis deserved to die. He was a figurehead who thrived on opulence, but if that were true he wouldn't have been in Japan. I can only guess that Clovis was here to honor Nunnally and I, but if that is true, then-~~
>> 
>> There is a world, that Nunnally wants so desperately; a world of peace and kindness. But such a world can only exist superficially. Nunnally will spend her thousand cranes on that wish, I know. And if it should come to be, I must be the first to usher it in. Yet, before any peace can come, this is true: Britannia must fall. The hypocrisy, the evil so inherent in Britannia that they would throw aside two helpless children is disgustingâ¦There are times when I find myself glad that Nunnally is blind. How disgusting I am. There are times that I am so happy that she will not see the way I am changing, the way the world would force her to change as well if she could only see it. That if one day I am caught, she will be innocent because she never saw.
>> 
>> This is my burden to bear: and if I must rely on others to do it, they will not know my name.
>> 
>> _
> 
>   
> 

  


**Schneizel shooter caught after 6-hour chase through Pendragon**  
Nearly 48 hours after his attack on Prince Schneizel el Britannia, shooter Emile Blockett has been taken into custody. The prince had just started his speech when the shooter fired two shots: one into his left shoulder and the other into his chest cavity. He has regained full use of his arm, although heavy bruising remains due to the shot in the chest. It is expected that Schneizel el Britannia will make a full recovery. Princess Cornelia li Britannia would like to take this time to thank the witnesses and citizens who cooperated during their search. Damages **(Read more)**

*** _You asked for it, and we made it! Royal One is pleased to announce our very own Britannian Royal Popularity Tourney.[Click here to get YOUR royal to the top!](http://www.surveymonkey.com/s/5R92MXS) _ ***

  
  
  
  


 

To: L  
Subject: Tonight  
Text Sent: Mon, Aug 17, 1:23 PM  


> I can't go home tonight either.

  
From: L  
Subject: Re: Tonight  
Text Received: Mon, Aug 17, 1:24 PM  


> Don't leave Nunnally to her own devices.

  
To: L  
Subject: Re:Tonight  
Text Sent: Mon, Aug 17, 1:25 PM  


> I wouldn't dare.

  
From: L  
Subject: Re: Tonight  
Text Received: Mon, Aug 17, 1:28 PM  


> Good.

  
To: L  
Subject: Tonight  
Text Sent: Mon, Aug 17, 1:29 PM  


> Condition?

  
From: L  
Subject: Re: Tonight  
Text Received: Mon, Aug 17, 1:30 PM  


> Fine. Nunnally's?

  
To: L  
Subject: Re:Tonight  
Text Sent: Mon, Aug 17, 1:31 PM  


> Well enough. Nunnally knows who I  
> am. Doesn't know about you. 

  
From: L  
Subject: Re: Tonight  
Text Received: Mon, Aug 17, 1:33 PM  


> As expected. Schneizel?

  
To: L  
Subject: Tonight  
Text Sent: Mon, Aug 17, 1:35 PM  


> Unscathed.

  
From: L  
Subject: Re: Tonight  
Text Received: Mon, Aug 17, 1:36 PM  


> What? 

  
To: L  
Subject: Re:Tonight  
Text Sent: Mon, Aug 17, 1:37 PM  


> Schneizel wasn't shot.

  
From: L  
Subject: Re: Tonight  
Text Received: Mon, Aug 17, 1:38 PM  


> ?

  
To: L  
Subject: Re:Tonight  
Text Sent: Mon, Aug 17, 1:39 PM  


> His aide was.

  
From: L  
Subject: Re: Tonight  
Text Received: Mon, Aug 17, 1:41 PM  


> ...which aide?

  
To: L  
Subject: Re:Tonight  
Text Sent: Mon, Aug 17, 1:44 PM  


> Maldini, I think?

  
From: L  
Subject: Re: Tonight  
Text Received: Mon, Aug 17, 1:45 PM  


> Shit. 

  
To: L  
Subject: Re:Tonight  
Text Sent: Mon, Aug 17, 1:46 PM  


> What? 

  
From: L  
Subject: Re: Tonight  
Text Received: Mon, Aug 17, 1:47 PM  


> Schneizel will kill the shooter.

  
To: L  
Subject: Re:Tonight  
Text Sent: Mon, Aug 17, 1:48 PM  


> That's to be expected, though? 

  
From: L  
Subject: Re: Tonight  
Text Received: Mon, Aug 17, 1:49 PM  


> Kanon Maldini, confirm?

  
To: L  
Subject: Re:Tonight  
Text Sent: Mon, Aug 17, 1:50 PM  


> Confirm. 

  
From: L  
Subject: Re: Tonight  
Text Received: Mon, Aug 17, 1:55 PM  


> Of all the aides to hit, the shooter  
> managed to hit his favorite.

  
To: L  
Subject: Re:Tonight  
Text Sent: Mon, Aug 17, 1:56 PM  


> Bad luck. 

  
From: L  
Subject: Re: Tonight  
Text Received: Mon, Aug 17, 1:57 PM  


> If you want to find out anything  
> you'll need to find out tonight.  
> He's dead tomorrow.

  
To: L  
Subject: Re:Tonight  
Text Sent: Mon, Aug 17, 1:58 PM  


> Understood.

  
From: L  
Subject: Re: Tonight  
Text Received: Mon, Aug 17, 1:59 PM  


> Watch out for Cornelia.

# Cornelia Pimp Post

  
Posted by WarriorPrincessFans on August 17, 2020

This is a pimp post for our lovely lady, Princess Cornelia li Britannia, who not only (1) held a top military position but (2) managed to get us the first excerpt of late Emperor Lelouch's journal while (3) catching Prince Schneizel's shooter!

  
**Preview:**   
  
(Enter if you dare.)

**ETA** : Don't forget to  Vote for Cornelia at Royal One's Popularity Tourney!

** Duel? | 5319 are dueling **

**[Aug 17 19:23:01]** harpielady So what if he was a good brother?  
 **[Aug 17 19:23:16]** princessbabyprincess umm  
 **[Aug 17 19:23:45]** harpielady Lelouch vi Britannia was still a murderer- the journal entry itself shows that.  
 **[Aug 17 19:23:58]** harpielady But people don't SEE.  
 **[Aug 17 19:24:21]** harpielady He's still a monster, even if he loved Nunnally.  
 **[Aug 17 19:24:40]** princessbabyprincess e2ho i think he's cool  
 **[Aug 17 19:25:03]** harpielady Why?  
 **[Aug 17 19:26:23]** princessbabyprincess bc he cares  
 **[Aug 17 19:26:41]** harpielady About one girl?  
 **[Aug 17 19:26:44]** princessbabyprincess his sis  
 **[Aug 17 19:26:49]** harpielady It doesn't change the fact that he's ruined the lives of countless others.  
 **[Aug 17 19:27:01]** princessbabyprincess idk  
 **[Aug 17 19:27:37]** harpielady Yeah, I know.  
 **[Aug 17 19:28:32]** princessbabyprincess just  
 **[Aug 17 19:28:57]** harpielady Hm?  
 **[Aug 17 19:29:48]** princessbabyprincess he cared mor than i thot he wuld  
 **[Aug 17 19:30:05]** harpielady â¦I guess that's true.  
 **[Aug 17 19:30:41]** princessbabyprincess nunn was relly lucky he cared si much  
 **[Aug 17 19:31:51]** harpielady He was a fool, to let his good intention twist him into a monster.  
 **[Aug 17 19:32:21]** princessbabyprincess but mabe he wasnt  
 **[Aug 17 19:32:40]** harpielady Wasn't what?  
 **[Aug 17 19:32:51]** harpielady Wasn't a monster?  
 **[Aug 17 19:32:59]** harpielady That's a joke.  
 **[Aug 17 19:33:21]** princessbabyprincess y  
 **[Aug 17 19:34:36]** harpielady You know this history.  
 **[Aug 17 19:34:52]** harpielady He took his misguided notion of revenge and killed his brother and father, and dragged the world into war.  
 **[Aug 17 19:35:01]** harpielady And even if he was legitimate in his hatred of his father,  
 **[Aug 17 19:35:38]** harpielady Prince Clovis was innocent.  
 **[Aug 17 19:36:04]** harpielady He was killed because he was in the way: that doesn't sound like a good person to me.  
 **[Aug 17 19:36:31]** princessbabyprincess but in the jurnal he  
 **[Aug 17 19:37:21]** harpielady He what?  
 **[Aug 17 19:37:41]** princessbabyprincess he cared  & was sad  
 **[Aug 17 19:39:23]** princessbabyprincess that he killed his bro, bc mabe he didnt kno clovis hadnt abandnd him  
 **[Aug 17 19:41:03]** harpielady â¦You're right, I suppose.  
 **[Aug 17 19:41:51]** princessbabyprincess :)  
 **[Aug 17 19:42:05]** harpielady I just don't understand.  
 **[Aug 17 19:42:33]** princessbabyprincess wat  
 **[Aug 17 19:42:51]** harpielady Why do people forgive him so easily?  
 **[Aug 17 19:43:01]** harpielady Some justification is not equal to complete absolution of guilt.  
 **[Aug 17 19:44:23]** harpielady He committed crimes, and you can not deny that.  
 **[Aug 17 19:45:16]** princessbabyprincess ur right  
 **[Aug 17 19:46:47]** harpielady He's still a tyrant, and  
 **[Aug 17 19:47:01]** princessbabyprincess ?  
 **[Aug 17 19:47:27]** harpielady I hate him for what he's done; even if he WAS a good big brother.

"Kururugi, isn't it?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Take off your mask and sit down."

"â¦"

"...Good enough. Now, tell me. What did you do with Lelouch?"

"You've seen the journal already."

"How about, _is my younger brother alive_?"

"Straightforward."

" _Answer me_."

"I don't have to."

"What?"

"You wouldn't be asking if you weren't sure."

"â¦I can see why he liked you."

"Thank you for the compliment. Will that be all?"

"Sit _down_ , Kururugi."

"You already have all the answers you want."

"What about this, then?"

" _Why_ do you have my phone, Princess Cornelia?"

"You should guard your things better, Kururugi."

"I made the mistake of assuming you had _integrity_ , my lady."

"Assumptions get people killed."

"You would be the best one to know."

"You've been in contact with an _L_ , whom I'm almost certain is Lelouch."

" _Return it immediately._ "

"At ease, soldier. I'll return it, if you can give me one good reason not to trace his number."

" _Cornel--_ "

"I have a good reason for you, sister."

"Lelouch."

Lelouch vi Britannia: A Martyr?  
 _Posted 8 hours ago by Coul Dent_

> The release of the first excerpt of Lelouch vi Britannia's journal is undoubtedly one of the turning points in history. The journal entry itself is strange, because it turns out that a mystery we have always dismissed has an answer: and the answer is one that forces us to think about Lelouch vi Britannia and his alter ego, Zero, one more time. And the Lelouch vi Britannia we discover is just astounding.
> 
> The world sees Lelouch as the Demon Emperor and Suzaku as his bloodthirsty right hand, the Knight of Zero. What the world has never seen before this moment is the desperation that Lelouch felt, the affection he held for his sister, and the utter fear he had towards his father. When you look at Lelouch's history, not as a man, but as a child; when you try to see past the black text that so quickly dismisses a person, you find something that is entirely human.
> 
> When Lelouch vi Britannia was nine-years-old, he was sent to Japan with his six-year-old sister: and not for his protection, but as political hostages for the Japanese against the growing Britannian Empire. Emperor Charles vi Britannia essentially abandoned his children to his enemy; this doesn't seem the act of a loving father. What's worse is this: days before the siblings were sent to Japan, they witnessed the murder of their mother, an event in which Nunnally was crippled and blinded.
> 
> In a world where you know nothing-- not even the language-- what would you do? It doesn't matter how hospitable the Japanese were; Lelouch vi Britannia was forced to grow up so he could take care of his sister. If you put that in perspective with the journal entry released earlier today, it's plain to see that Lelouch vi Britannia was driven by two things: terror and love.
> 
> We can easily piece the story together with this in mind. No doubt Lelouch decided that he would never force another child to experience what he did-- but young as he was, he fixated on his father and Britannia as the symbol of evil in the world. His response: tear apart the Britannian Empire with an army crafted of all the abandoned, all the oppressed. If Lelouch was the first Zero, then he must have hidden away in Japan to attempt a coup on his own. His failure was likely his own naivetÃ© about the battles of men, and Zero disappeared from sight.
> 
> The second Zero was a man who had larger aspirations: a tool that was loyal to Lelouch in some manner. He was likely a minor official with some experience in combat. This was a Zero capable of the large scale battles that pulled in the Chinese Federation. And this was the alliance that allowed Lelouch to finally kill his father. But in killing his father, he had rounded up the entire world, destroying power structures that had stabilized it in the first place.
> 
> It would have been easy to destroy that by running away. But he didn't. Instead, he must have sanctioned Zero to create the U.F.N., to place a stabilizing force on the world. When it began to fail, overrun by the arrogance of men who had once held power, Lelouch must have realized that the problem lay within men who were used to power. His response was remove their power, destroy the entire caste system and show everyone what it was to be the weakest in the food chain.
> 
> And when he had done that? All that was left was to remove himself. In the six months prior to his death, Lelouch vi Britannia was seen in the presence of two key people: one was Suzaku Kururugi, and the other was a still unidentified woman. I propose that the unidentified woman was the second identity of Zero, the Zero that had the capability to level the world for a forgotten prince.
> 
> And if all this is true? Then I believe that Lelouch vi Britannia ordered his own death, such that the world could begin anew.
> 
> _Coul Dent is an author most well-known for **The Black Rebellion** , a history of the Black Knights established by vigilante Zero in an oppressive world, and **Cooking for Cats**._

  


**The Official Fan Blog of Schneizel el Britannia**

**Update of Schneizel's Conditon**  
Posted by: Moderator (Admin) on _08-17-20_ at _19:03:23_

> Just wanted to give you guys a quick update before I head off to work! I just got back from the hospital, where they aren't letting anyone _near_ Schneizel's room.
> 
> You already know that he was shot twice, but I thought I'd recap for those of you who are here for the first time.
> 
> At the time of the shooting, Schneizel was wearing a bulletproof vest. He was shot once in the upper left arm, where a ton of nerves are; this was the source of the majority of the blood. If you're shot there, a whole bunch of things can happen: you can lose control of your arm, your forearm, or your hand: temporarily, or permanently. At the shooting, Schneizel lost control of his arm, but he should regain full use. The second bullet hit his vest, cracking two ribs and doing a ton of bruising: but at least it didn't hit him.
> 
> So yeah. His final surgery on his arm was completed today, and he'll be heading home to the Britannian Royal Palace sometime tomorrow.
> 
> Funny thing: apparently, you aren't supposed to say the name of royal patients in the hospital. The doctors always called him "the patient", but it was obvious who he was talking about. I guess it makes sense, though. 

**> >Comments (19) >>> **

08-17-20 at 19:06:34______________Re:Update of Schneizel's Conditon______________  
Posted by: ladyschneizel  


> Thank you for the update, dear.

  
08-17-20, at 19:06:53______________Re:Update of Schneizel's Conditon______________  
Posted by: princessbabyprincess  


> thx

  
08-17-20 at 19:07:23______________Re:Update of Schneizel's Conditon______________  
Posted by: adorAble  


> Even though it's only one line, lol.

  
08-17-20 at 19:07:41______________Re:Update of Schneizel's Conditon______________  
Posted by: ladyschneizel  


> She still took the time to write it. Thank you, Mod!

  
08-17-20, at 19:08:02______________Re:Update of Schneizel's Conditon______________  
Posted by: schneizelellbritannia  


> so it was you skulking about my room today

  
08-17-20 at 19:09:23______________Re:Update of Schneizel's Conditon______________  
Posted by: adorAble  


> It's fine if you want to RP, lol, but at least use proper punctuation. 

  
08-17-20 at 19:10:54______________Re:Update of Schneizel's Conditon______________  
Posted by: schneizelellbritannia  


> how rude, for a commoner to say such a thing

  
08-17-20, at 19:11:29______________Re:Update of Schneizel's Conditon______________  
Posted by: SchneizelBritannia  


> Ignore this fake.

  
08-17-20 at 19:13:34______________Re:Update of Schneizel's Conditon______________  
Posted by: schneizelellbritannia  


> how strange i can talk to myself

  
08-17-20 at 19:14:04______________Re:Update of Schneizel's Conditon______________  
Posted by: SchneizelBritannia  


> Thank you for your kind feelings, everyone. I've received them gratefully.

  
08-17-20, at 19:15:43______________Re:Update of Schneizel's Conditon______________  
Posted by: schneizelellbritannia  


> how rude, even for myself

  
08-17-20 at 19:17:21______________Re:Update of Schneizel's Conditon______________  
Posted by: SchneizelBritannia  


> Have some grace. 

  
08-17-20 at 19:18:59______________Re:Update of Schneizel's Conditon______________  
Posted by: schneizelellbritannia  


> you should get some manners

  
08-17-20, at 19:20:26______________Re:Update of Schneizel's Conditon______________  
Posted by: adorAble  


> vote for schneizel @ royal 1's popularity tourney 

[Next Part](http://crescenttwins.livejournal.com/41198.html)


	3. Here are the Words (that I left for you) [3/7]

  
[Previous Part](http://crescenttwins.livejournal.com/40862.html#cutid1)

 

Lelouch accepted the cup of tea, waving off the sugar. Smiling as he thanked the maid, Lelouch settled into the red loveseat comfortably, eying Cornelia and Suzaku over the rim of his cup. The atmosphere was bit strained, but the situation was better than expected since Cornelia hadn't been carrying her saber. It was surprising, to be honest, because Cornelia was rarely the one to accept a situation at face value.

"Lelouch," Suzaku said, at his side, "I told you to stay _home_." It had been surprising to find Suzaku nude with Cornelia in the room, but it was effective enough to prevent someone from photographing him in the Zero suit. Cornelia had been red when Lelouch had entered the room; how much of that had been anger that Suzaku had acted contrary to her plans?

"Oh, are you two shacking up, then?" Cornelia cooed, voice sickly sweet before it turned cold. "How _sweet_."

"Quiet," Suzaku snapped, and Lelouch took another sip of tea.

Oh, Cornelia hadn't liked that. Her left hand twitched, yearning for a blade to behead the younger male, and her lips twisted into a frown that no one had liked to see on the battlefield.

"Funny thing, a Japanese _commoner_ telling me what to do."

"Britannian Honorary Citizen," Suzaku corrected, "Almost nobility, with what you granted me."

Cornelia bit out, "I was half dead."

"And I was happy to help," Suzaku responded.

"Gentlemen," Lelouch said, gently placing his cup in the saucer. Their eyes shifted over to him immediately. He nudged Suzaku's knee with his own, watching him until the tension crept out of his shoulders. "First, Suzaku, please put on some clothes." He waved at the blanket draped over the couch. "Or at least the blanket."

Suzaku sighed, but obeyed, winding the blanket around his shoulders and hips.

"Now, then." Turning to Cornelia, Lelouch picked his teacup up again. "What do you want to know?"

Sitting stiffly now, Cornelia took a steadying breath. Interesting. "Why did you kill Euphie?"

Suzaku dug his fingers into the love seat cushion below. Cornelia would have gotten much farther if she had opened her conversation with Suzaku that way. "She was murdering the Japanese people," Lelouch said, after a moment. "I had a duty to them."

"The same duty you abandoned when _Nunnally_ was in danger?" Cornelia spat.

"Cornelia," Lelouch said, his eyes narrowing, "why did Euphie attempt to commit genocide?" He put his teacup on the table.

"You talked to her right beforehand, didn't you?"

"I did," Lelouch replied.

"Tell me, was anything _strange_ about Euphie, then?" Cornelia gripped her thigh.

"No," Lelouch answered honestly, "Euphie was very much the same as she had been in childhood. Up until I said..."

"You said?" Cornelia prompted sharply, and Lelouch felt Suzaku slide an arm behind his back, stroking along his spine.

"I told her that the reason I was Zero was because I could make people _believe_. I told her that I could tell people the most ridiculous things, like _all the Japanese are evil_ and I could force them to believe, and then to act."

"You triggered her," Cornelia said, finally, her voice cracking. She wrapped her hand in the fabric of her jacket. "Of course." Her sound was one of defeat, the last cry of a mother hawk with nothing left to protect.

"Triggered?" Suzaku asked. "Triggered what?"

"Tell me, Lelouch," her voice was soft, "do you remember a man named V.V.?"

Lelouch looked upwards for a moment, searching through his recollection. "Iâ¦killed him," Lelouch said, "he was the man that our dear _father_ was constantly consulting, was he not?" His fingers worried at the hem of his pants.

"He was a hypnotist, Lelouch," Cornelia answered. "He was the one responsible for Euphie's insanity, and Nunnally's blindness, and our father thinking that your mother was still alive in that knight, Anya."

" _Explain_."

"If people are fragile, then monsters can slip into their heads. He buried a monster inside Euphie, whispering to her constantly that non-Britannians were evil, that she needed to protect her people. At times, that resulted in her heroic self-sacrifice, and at times, that resulted in her being frightened when talking to foreigners." Cornelia picked up her teacup. "She was a time bomb, Lelouch. One trigger would have made her tear up the world around her to eradicate non-Britannians. And you were it."

"I-"

"That single phrase was enough." Cornelia said, her cup jerking. "And I can't even hate you for it, because _you loved her so damn much_." Discreetly, a maid wiped up the tea that she had spilled.

"And Nunnally?" Lelouch said, "her blindness?"

"Our esteemed father asked him to take away her sight," Cornelia said, "to prevent her from missing the world she could no longer run in. Something like that. It was to protect, maybe from V.V." She stirred cream into her cup. "I had heard that V.V.'s hypnotism had a limit: only one manipulation at a time. If Nunnally was told to be blind, she would be blind- but there was nothing else the man could do to her."

Lelouch fell back against Suzaku's arm. "So he was there, by the time I reached her hospital bed," Lelouch said, "that cursed man was there, and our father knew it _and that's why he spent so long with me in court that day_."

"He was buying time, forcing you to make a public appointment to ask him. He was giving V.V. time to work."

Lelouch gritted his teeth. "And what of my mother, then?"

"She died, Lelouch," Cornelia said, "she died the day you saw her. I don't know why she told me to dismiss the guard that day, but she died as a result of that." Rubbing her eyes, Cornelia let out a long breath. "As far as I know, Anya was there that day- a little girl who had wanted to see the empress. She was convenient for V.V. to plant a second personality in, one that he could command and mimic Lady Marianne in."

"Her photos," Suzaku exhaled. "Her memory wasn't bad, was it? She was just losing her time to the construct that he had placed in her." He thought to the quiet girl, her vehemence in battle. "And in battle she was violent because she didn't want to forget an enemy at her back."

"Is she free?" Lelouch asked, "Or will she still experience the blackouts even if V.V. is dead?"

"I don't know," Cornelia said, a wry smile raising her lips. "You killed him before I could ask."

"To be fair," Lelouch returned, "you helped."

Voting for ROUND 1 is only open for a few more hours! Make your voice count at [Royal One's official tourney!](http://www.surveymonkey.com/s/5R92MXS)

  
**theonegossiper  
**

>  **shamera**

  


> So earlier I saw this guy walking around the streets.  
>  Does he look like anyone to you?  
> 

OMG  
OMG where did you take this picture.  
I-I mean, would you please tell me?  
 ****

*POSTED 1 HOUR AGO WITH 3726 NOTES*  
Tags: #lelouch #lookalike #randomencounter  


1 dreamergilt likes this  
2 imadeasound reblogged this from shamera  
3 lovelelouch likes this  
4 buridaaa likes this  
5 XxOneTouchxX reblogged this from shamera  
6 silvermtal likes this  
7 silvermtal reblogged this from XxOneTouchxX  
8 nomissingnono likes this  
9 theonegossiper likes this  
10 theonegossiper reblogged this from shamera and added:  


> OMG OMG where did you take this picture. I-I mean, would you please tell me? 

Show more notes

Rumor has it that Britannia's current dark knight has a darker secret. You would never expect them to be true, yet they persist through royal documents and announcements, communities, and belief. They say he's a monster, a murderer under a mask of a patriotic vigilante-- that he continues to do his dirty work even today. There are stories that he has hidden chambers all over the palace where he tortures prisoners, bloodying his hands to tear out secrets to lay at Lady Nunnally's feet. They say he's a dog to the queen; they say he's plotting to overthrow Lady Nunnally just as he did to Emperor Lelouch. Some say the current Zero is a puppet-man, kept as a figurehead after Lady Nunnally killed Zero six months ago, explaining the sudden change in her ruling style. In truth? No one knows.

However, in this forum of freedom of speech (and love of the possibilities), we invite you to share all of _your_ Zero rumors!!!

Staring at the small window in the otherwise sealed room, Emile twisted his hands, eyes twitching from one end of the room to the other. Some time ago-- an hour? a few minutes? -- he couldn't tell, his thoughts were getting all jumbled up-- someone official looking had brought him here, sat him in a chair, and closed the door. The man had been wearing a pin; it was shiny looking, and gold, gold curled around a bright red stone that reminded him of Prince Schneizel's blood, dripping on the pretty brown wood. Emile hissed, wriggling his fingers and his toes, standing and sitting, standing and sitting.

This room was a trick, it must be. It was a trick. They were trying to use Emile. But then why would the official man come to bring him here, if they weren't going to talk? Emile hissed, fingers tapping the metal edges of the chair. His back ached, his legs ached, his feet ached, his toes ached, his hands, his elbows, his shoulders, his hips, his head-- his head ached, like someone cruel had decided to use him as a pincushion, pressing all of their weight into delicate flesh.

Cruel, cruel monsters, these people. This royalty that stood on the bones of better men and laughed in their faces. This royalty that would get on their pretty wood podiums and talk and talk and talk until people _believed_ , because people were weak and royalty was pretty and shiny and _cruel_. These terrible men and women who lived off the blood of others, like modern day vampires but worse, but worse because they would just take your blood and energy but your money and your sanity and your children and your spouses and your homes.

But Emile was a good man, because Emile had stopped the shiny Prince Schneizel from spreading his lies. Emile chewed his lip, eyes darting around the room. This was Emile's punishment, for not submitting to the brainwashing. This was Emile's punishment because Emile was _right_ and the royalty wanted him to be wrong.

And they were good, yes they were. Pretty and sharp Princess Cornelia, to have tracked him to the airfield, words like daggers as she cut off escape route after escape route. Pretty and sharp Princess Cornelia, who had been hiding under the dust, had sprung up like a predator to close her jaws around him. Emile hadn't shot at her, because there were good men around her, men who just didn't understand. The only ones Emile wanted to break were the pretty royals, because once men saw under their cracked china faces, then they would understand. They would understand that Emile was just trying to protect them.

Peering around the room, he laughed. From the tiny window in the room, a blue-tinted light entered the room; it was neither bright nor particularly illuminating, but it allowed Emile to see a single wall, stretching out in front of him. The room looked to be about three arm-widths wide, but he couldn't tell how long the room was. It was eerie, the way the darkness stretched back behind him. He had entered the room from the side, the official man with the blood pin walking him and placing him in the chair. And now he was here, close to this half-lit wall and tapping, tapping his fingers along the edge of his metal chair.

The sound of footsteps came from behind him, and Emile turned, but there was only darkness. Darkness, never ending darkness, and he shuddered as his eyes adjusted, away from the window. Movement, rustling movement, and then a man emerged from the darkness. At least, Emile thought he was a man; he seemed to rise from the darkness like a shadow, taking shape only to torment. There was a lighter shade, like an outline of a face, but it was blank, blank-- smooth, like an unfinished doll's face, and the spikes jutted from the sides of the face.

It was Zero.

Emile laughed, louder and louder, the sounds uncontrollable and torn from his chest by something he couldn't name, because he was going to die, he was going to die, and die and die and die and-- he stopped laughing, because nothing could come through his throat, and he felt like he was choking, like something had torn out his throat. He had seen this man, this man who killed Emperor Lelouch, who was the one person in the world who would understand why he had shot at Schneizel. The one man who understood the corruption of the royalty and would tear its guts out for the people's sake. So this was fate, it was fate, it _must be fate_.

"My lord Zero," Emile said, standing, and bowing. "What a pleasure it is to finally meet you."

Zero kept walking, and when he stopped the footsteps continued. Emile frowned, because there was nothing else, nothing else he could see, and then, abruptly: a chill crept down his back, because how long had Zero been in this room with him? He had not seen-- had not heard a door opening and closing. Zero must have been here from the beginning, must have been watching him. And those other footsteps, there was-- there must be someone else inside here, with them.

"Your name," Zero said. His voice was low, commanding, and Emile let his eyes widen.

"Emile," he said grandly, "Emile Blockett." Emile kicked aside the chair; he didn't want anything to be in the way of their meeting.

"Mr. Blockett," Zero said, the sound clear despite his mask, "Tell me about the shooting."

"Boring." Boring, boring, _boring_! Why was Zero being boring?

Something metal dropped. Emile tracked the sound, but it was just-- darkness. Zero walked forward more, his feet finally born out of the black, and behind him he carried chains. "Mr. Blockett," Zero said, his voice still pleasantly clear, "Please sit in the chair."

Emile nodded, pulling the chair up against the wall with the window, and Zero continued forward, pulling the chains, endless. When Emile sat, he saw tiny grooves in the wall, hooks and locks, and Zero wove the chains in and out of the grooves, pulling Emile against the wall, immobile. Emile tapped out a pattern on the metal of the chair, watching as his legs were bound to the chair.

"Now what?" Emile said.

"Mr. Blockett." Zero said, "Tell me about Schneizel."

"Cock!" Emile shouted. "Dick! Ass!" He laughed, straining against the chains. "Monster in doll's guise!" The chains held fast. "Vamp!"

"Mr. Blockett," Zero said. "Tell me about Zero."

"Hero, saviour, master, best." Emile chirped. "Not the liar, never the liar Lelouch, King of the Depraved and rapist who could cut apart childr--"

Zero struck him across the face, fist cracking against his cheekbone. The chains kept him from moving too far, didn't let him relax to take the blow, not even if he had expected it. When Emile stared up at him, eyes wide, Zero reached forward and calmly broke Emile's nose. Emile screamed, panting, the chains clanging, clanging, clanging like death bells. He screamed for ages, threats and hate and wordless rage, and when he stopped, falling limp, Zero reached forward and re-set his nose, the pain beginning all over again.

"Mr. Blockett," Zero said, voice damnably pleasant, "Tell me about the shooting."

Emile whimpered. "I shot at him, I shot at him, a man of lies and greed, and I stopped his lies from coming to light. I stopped him, because Zero is worthy," he said, voice begging, "Zero is not the filthy emperor, Zero is a protector and loves the people, and he is worthy. Shiny prince tries to make us believe, but we know better-- I know better. Zero is not the prince of lies, Zero is not the fragile queen's puppet. Zero is the hero." His fingers twitched, and then tapped against the metal chair again. He watched Zero from below his hair.

"Mr. Blockett," Zero said, "Tell me about the gun."

"Bought it from an army man," Emile said. "An army man who had been shamed, who had lost his rights when the prince of lies came to knock over his father. I shot him!" Emile said, divulging a secret, "To make sure that the gun worked. And then I checked, and I had five more shots, and I waited. I waited to see if the liar's journal was truth. Gave it to the official people and waited. But it wasn't!" Emile cried. "It was a lie, all of it a lie, and I knew so I waited till the pretty royals decided to step out in public. And I was going to shoot, BAM! All five shots, I was going to shoot, but that woman hit me with the rocks. But she was warning me, you see, so I could escape. It was the way that she was helping me, because it was fate."

"Mr. Blockett," Zero said, "Thank you for your time." He turned around, and stepped into the darkness, retreating, hiding away in them, and step by step he vanished from Emile's sight.

Emile screamed. "Don't leave me here, please, _don't leave me here_! Take me with you." Zero didn't pause, didn't stop, and Emile struggled against the chains. "Please, please, please, don't leave me here. It hurts! It hurts!"  
His head ached, his legs ached, his lungs and his heart. They were burning, burning, and he was screaming, screaming because there was so much pain.

Zero disappeared, and Emile stopped moving, all at once, falling against the chains like a discarded doll. He tapped his fingers along the metal chair, and strained to see the window. Alone, alone again. And how long would he be alone this time?

It was a trick, this roomâ¦The real Zero would not have been like that. The real Zero would have praised Emile. Emile hissed against the sharp pain in his face, in his head. This room was a trick.

It had to be.

DISCHARGE: SUMMARY FORM

**WARD** : _____Intensive Care (IC) _____  
 **PRIMARY DOCTOR** : _____Akagi (CHI-93849)_____  
 **INITIATING NURSE** : _____Samson (CKI-2949)_____  
 **DATE** : _____08 / 15 / 20_____  
 **TIME** : _____10:25 AM_____

**PATIENT DETAILS** :  
_____PTNT: Kanon Maldini (IC-02314)_________________________  
_____ADMTD: 08/15/20 11:26 AM to PDRH ______________________  
_____TRNSFD: 08/15/20 01:05 AM to BRH ______________________  
_____Gunshot wound, shoulder; heavy bruising, chest_________  
_____MDPRXY: Schneizel el Britannia, present________________  
_____COA: Surgery (LS: Akagi (CHI-93849), Ian(AE-4325))_____  
_____MED: Moltrin (500 mg), as needed_______________________

**AFTERCARE INSTRUCTIONS** :  
__Leave bandage in place for 24 hours minimum.____________________  
__After 24 hours from discharge, clean wound daily. Apply thin ___  
_____layer Neosporin ointment after cleaning. ____________________  
__You may shower after first 24 hours, but do not soak area in ___  
_____water (tub, swimming) until sutures are absorbed into body.__  
__If bleeding occurs, apply firm pressure. If bleeding continues,   
_____ return to the hospital promptly.____________________________  
__Seek prompt medical condition if you experience: increasing ____  
_____pain in wound, fever greater than 100.3 F, redness/pus ______  
_____from wound, or numbness near wound. _________________________

**DISCHARGE DATE** : _____08 / 19 / 20_____  
 **DISCHARGE TIME** : _____11:53 AM_____  
 **DISCHARGE ADDRESS** : _____Primary_____

**PRESCRIPTION** : _____N/A_____

**FOLLOW UP REQUIRED** : _____No_____  
 **IF YES, PRIMARY DOCTOR** : _____N/A_____  
 **IF YES, APPT DATE/TIME** : _____N/A_____

**Author Coul Dent Attacked in Pendragon**  
An author long known for his controversial editorials, Coul Dent was hospitalized today for trauma to his chest and head. It is believed that his recent editorial, entitled "Lelouch vi Britannia: A Martyr?" is the cause for this most recent attack, as he puts a spin on the late prince's tale that paints him a victim and a hero. Dent has been hospitalized six times in **(Read more)**

Kallen threw her phone across the dashboard, pulling the door closed behind her. She pulled her seatbelt on, tapping the side of the driver's chair, and said, "Get out of the parking lot, and then drive around to the back."

Gino huffed a laugh, eyes directed forwards as he pulled out of the hospital loading zone. He waited until they were on the open road before asking, "His Lordship's in a bad mood?"

"Worse," Kallen said, "he's in a stupid mood." They were driving around the building, taking a circuitous path that would have them briefly in the shopping district.

Gino smiled at a red light. "How so?"

"He's playing bait," Kallen said. "He's going to go out the front, waving and smiling at the reporters while we sneak out his aide through the back." She sighed in annoyance. "It's like welcoming people to take another shot at him."

"Well, it's not like he's injured."

"I _know_ that, Gino." Kallen said, "But that isn't exactly public knowledge." She tightened her fingers around her knee as Gino maneuvered easily through midday traffic. She glanced at her phone.

"Well, at least we know getting shot at hasn't changed him." Gino said, "Prince Schneizel never was the sort to help from taunting a failed attempt." He shrugged, quieting briefly as he changed lanes. "Besides, I like Kanon. He's never asked me to call him by his title."

Kallen snorted. "Yes, but Schneizel doesn't need to send us away from him. Cutting us out of his guard for the speech was the reason Kanon got shot in the first place."

"It was date night," Gino protested, "and he had promised us the day off ages ago." Still, he nodded after a moment, mirth gone from his tone. "It was foolish that he didn't call us in once he made the announcement."

Kallen reached to grab her phone from the dash, flipping it open once before closing it with a harsh snap. "At least one of the stupid people in our lives is keeping us up to date."

"No response from Zero yet?" Gino guessed.

"What do you think?" Kallen responded. "He's still in the palace, it seems, butâ¦but there's a reason why he's always declined moving into the palace. It doesn't sit right."

"Gut feeling?" Gino asked, "Or something more substantial?"

"My gut feeling has never steered me wrong," Kallen shot back. "Besides that, you saw-- the day that Lelouch died-- the only one who could move like that was Su--"

"Kallen," Gino said, cutting her off as he pulled into the back lot, where a man in a wheelchair was surrounded by orderlies. "He'd have told us if he wanted us to know." He nodded to her, and she got out of the car, opening the back door for the orderlies to help Kanon inside the car.

The orderlies passed a bunch of papers and a bag to Kallen, who passed it to Gino, and she accepted the wheelchair. Folding it quickly, Kallen tapped the trunk and Gino opened it, letting her toss in the chair before shutting the trunk and returning to the front. She slid Kanon's door shut, thanking the orderlies, and returned to her seat, pulling her seatbelt on and her door closed.

As Gino pulled out of the lot, Kallen turned backwards to face their passenger. "Can I help you with anything while we're here, dear sir?" She stretched the sounds out.

Kanon laughed, clutching at his ribs, and stuttered, "Well, don't make me laugh. That would be good." He closed his eyes and leaned back against the seat rest. After a moment, he breathed out, and said, "All right. Give me a report on what the other aides have been doing." Kanon smiled, adding, "And leave out the mess going on in front of the hospital right now. I already know who to scold for that."

**breakingnewsbrit** Breaking News Britannia  
Report: Scheizel's shooter dies in custody  
2 minutes ago via web

**Processed:** 1:03 PM. August 19, 2020.  
 **From:** heathcliff@brhs.gov.br  
 **To:** nunnally@royal.gov.br  
 **Subject:** Draft Release of Journal Content #2 and #3  
 **Attachments:** excerpt2.pdf, excerpt3.pdf

> Dear Lady Nunnally,
> 
> Attached are the next two excerpts selected by the journal committee. As requested, we have redacted portions of the entries that involve public security. Please review the excerpts and mark selections for further redaction as needed.
> 
> Thank you for your cooperation in these tasks. Please let me know if you have any questions or concerns.
> 
> Most sincerely,  
> 
>
>> T. Heathcliff  
> Head of Authentication Division, Britannian Royal Historical Society  
> Member of the Antique Restoration Committee, Britannian Royal Historical Society  
> Member of the Lelouch vi Britannia Journal Selection Committee, Britannian Royal Historical Society  
> heathcliff@brhs.gov.br

*** You voted, and Royal One is pleased to present the results of ROUND 1!

  
  


  


  


  


  


[Round 2 is now open for voting!](http://www.surveymonkey.com/s/5M7LXZD) Submit a vote to make sure YOUR royal stays on top!***

  
  


  


# Schneizel's Out of the Hospital At Last!!!

  
Posted by ladyprincessSchneizel on August 19, 2020

Prince Schneizel is finally out of the hospital! Seriously, this has been a rough few days, and respect for trucking it out, guys. From candlelight vigils to sending flowers to pimp posts, you guys have been incredibly supportive. I'm proud to be part of this community, which doesn't spread the hate that some of the other royals have been receiving, which holds fast to well-being as opposed to pointing fingers or seriously cruel RPF. (Sorry to point fingers, but you've all seen those comms.)

If you haven't seen it yet, princessbabyprincess has uploaded the video of his hospital release on BritTube for you to watch. He looks really healthy, guys-- we can only hope that his recovery continues to proceed well! Hopefully he'll be out of the sling before long.

Thank goodness for bullet proof vests! In any case, I was going to spam you all with images of Schneizel to properly celebrate, but I thought better of it when I thought of the internet speed of some of you lovelies. (Still, if you want to see more do ask. ♥)

Before I forget, we all know that Schneizel was going to comment of Lelouch vi Britannia's journal. The first excerpt was already released, however. I'm not sure how to take it. Most of you know that my father was a member of U.F.N. at the time of Lelouch's death. I'm terrified to think of Lelouch the way the journal excerpt paints him, because he was my boogyman. He was the one man in the world that I was terrified of more than anything, the person I was scared would come into my home and shoot my father in the head. He did something much crueler: he stole my father away one day at work, and the next time I saw him was on an execution platform.

So I don't know if I want to think of him as a three-dimensional person, with all of his hopes and dreams, with his loves and worries. Because to me, he was a monster. This excerpt was something so cruelly placed, because it's so clear that he loved Lady Nunnally. It's clear that he hated his father. But that is no justification for what he did. Perhaps, as the days go by, we'll receive more journal excerpts, and maybe that will tell us why he became such a psychopath. But right now? I have to reserve judgement. Because the Demon Emperor was someone who was a monster to me, and even though I fear that it was his love for his sister that twisted him so, I can't help but be disbelieving. I don't want him to become sympathetic.

Anyway. For you conspiracy nuts, check out Coul Dent's recent editorial. It's completely ridiculous, and guaranteed to make you a) laugh your head off and b) really look at Lelouch's life again.

So, this is dragging on, and I'll just sign out now. Peace!

**ETA** : Thank you to whiteknight for letting us know that Schneizel's shooter has died in custody.  
 **ETA 2** : Also, for those conspiracy nuts, check out shamera's recent tumblr upload of a Lelouch look-alike.

** Play? | 52 are playing **

Suzaku's phone beeped again, and Lelouch prodded him in the face with it.

"Wake up," Lelouch said, "That's twelve missed messages from Kallen." He tossed the phone on to the bed, and Suzaku groaned before flipping it open. Eying the timestamps of the texts, he sat up. Who was even awake at four in the morning, anyway?

Well, Kallen, apparently.

From: Kallen Kozuki  
Subject: Hey  
Text Received: Wed, Aug 19, 4:23 AM  


> I know you're at the palace. 

  
From: Kallen Kozuki  
Subject: Hey  
Text Received: Wed, Aug 19, 4:38 AM  


> Give me a stat rep. 

  
From: Kallen Kozuki  
Subject: Hey  
Text Received: Wed, Aug 19, 6:03 AM  


> Prep palace for return. ETA 11 AM. 

  
From: Kallen Kozuki  
Subject: Hey  
Text Received: Wed, Aug 19, 7:22 AM  


> You better be in a meeting.

  
From: Kallen Kozuki  
Subject: Hey  
Text Received: Wed, Aug 19, 8:46 AM  


> Requesting stat rep. 

  
From: Kallen Kozuki  
Subject: Hey  
Text Received: Wed, Aug 19, 8:53 AM  


> Nunnally condition?

  
From: Kallen Kozuki  
Subject: Hey  
Text Received: Wed, Aug 19, 9:15 AM  


> Seriously, contact ASAP. 

  
From: Kallen Kozuki  
Subject: Hey  
Text Received: Wed, Aug 19, 9:24 AM  


> Are you asleep?! 

  
From: Kallen Kozuki  
Subject: Hey  
Text Received: Wed, Aug 19, 9:31 AM  


> Stupid princes and their stupid plans.

  
From: Kallen Kozuki  
Subject: Hey  
Text Received: Wed, Aug 19, 10:23 AM  


> Retrieving package now.

  
From: Kallen Kozuki  
Subject: Hey  
Text Received: Wed, Aug 19, 10:52 AM  


> ETA to palace: 35 minutes. 

  
From: Kallen Kozuki  
Subject: SHOOTER STATUS  
Text Received: Wed, Aug 19, 11:06 AM  


> News just reported death of shooter. Confirm?

  
"Lelouch," Suzaku called, "Is Schneizel in the palace?"

The sound of water stopped, and Lelouch poked his head out of the bathroom. "That's right. He's been here for a while; I was going to go say hello once you were awake." Glancing at the phone, he continued, "If she's asking about the shooter, thenâ¦"

"Yeah, I got it," Suzaku confirmed.

To: Kallen Kozuki  
Subject: Re: SHOOTER STATUS  
Text Sent: Wed, Aug 19, 11:11 AM  


> Confirm. Currently in palace with sensitive  
> package. 

**[Aug 19 11:23:01]** sh0otalot HOLY SHIT <http://britanniaone.com/2020/09/19/local/323481.html>  
**[Aug 19 11:23:16]** maightknight WTF are they TRYING to start riots  
 **[Aug 19 11:23:45]** losthchil they're just reporting, dude.  
 **[Aug 19 11:23:58]** sh0otalot They're reporting made up shit.  
 **[Aug 19 11:24:40]** losthchil shrugs  
 **[Aug 19 11:25:03]** sh0otalot about an unpopular dictator already surrounded by controversy and about him being a justified figure for his actions because he LOVED someone  
 **[Aug 19 11:26:23]** maightknight uhhh, WHAT?  
 **[Aug 19 11:26:41]** sh0otalot you don't put this shit in the NEWSPAPER  
 **[Aug 19 11:26:44]** losthchil meh  
 **[Aug 19 11:26:49]** maightknight wait, they're calling HIM justified?  
 **[Aug 19 11:27:01]** losthchil yeah  
 **[Aug 19 11:27:37]** sh0otalot and who the fuck are the anonymous sources telling them this?  
 **[Aug 19 11:28:32]** maightknight those people should be shot in the balls  
 **[Aug 19 11:28:57]** maightknight SERIOUSLY WTF  
 **[Aug 19 11:29:48]** losthchil calm down  
 **[Aug 19 11:30:05]** sh0otalot you think that i'm OVERREACTING?  
 **[Aug 19 11:30:41]** losthchil has **signed off**  
 **[Aug 19 11:31:51]** sh0otalot good riddance  
 **[Aug 19 11:32:21]** maightknight seriously though  
 **[Aug 19 11:32:40]** maightknight what?  
 **[Aug 19 11:32:51]** maightknight who publishes this crap?  
 **[Aug 19 11:32:59]** sh0otalot no kidding  
 **[Aug 19 11:33:21]** maightknight and the riots just ended.  
 **[Aug 19 11:34:36]** sh0otalot yeah, well, they're just like coul dent  
 **[Aug 19 11:34:52]** sh0otalot publishing this kind of fanciful crap  
 **[Aug 19 11:35:01]** maightknight what are they basing it on?  
 **[Aug 19 11:35:38]** sh0otalot that journal entry plus a "reliable anonymous source"  
 **[Aug 19 11:36:04]** sh0otalot bullshit  
 **[Aug 19 11:36:31]** maightknight but isn't there a whole journal that still needs to be released?  
 **[Aug 19 11:37:21]** sh0otalot yeah, and they don't have access to it  
 **[Aug 19 11:37:41]** maightknight so its speculation?  
 **[Aug 19 11:39:23]** maightknight SERIOUSLY someone's going to get fired.  
 **[Aug 19 11:41:03]** sh0otalot if they don't get SHOT first  
 **[Aug 19 11:41:51]** maightknight why are people so stupid sometimes?  
 **[Aug 19 11:42:05]** sh0otalot even the damn news  
 **[Aug 19 11:42:33]** maightknight you can't trust anything.  
 **[Aug 19 11:42:51]** maightknight do the royals even know wtf is going on?  
 **[Aug 19 11:43:01]** sh0otalot doubt it

  


# R.I.P. excaVATOR

  
Posted by demonqueen on August 19, 2020

Hey, guys.

While many of you know this and others will be reading this for the first time today, there is no easy way to write this log. I've received news that excaVATOR passed away today, and when I asked around I found out his real name. And I'm not sure if I should write this, because the excaVATOR that we knew? He was a good guy- he helped me many times with coding issues, was always excited to create new skins for the site, and never spoke badly about others. He was one of the best leaders DemonEmperorFans has ever had, and he had such a passion for outreach to the community.

As you know, when excaVATOR turned in the journal last month to the BRHS, he began acting oddly. Chat logs from that time start using phrases like "shiny and cruel royalty" and "prince of liars". excaVATOR also began to berate staff of DemonEmperorFans for "believing blindly" and said that he would "help us see the truth". We thought that it was just a phase, a craze because of the journal he had found. And so we let it go.

But it wasn't. And I'm not sure what to say now.

** Join the discussion? | 112947 speaking **

**_BREAKING NEWS:_ Demon Emperor Diary Authentication Posted**   
BRHS releases documents online 

The Britannian Royal Historical Society (BRHS) announced today that due to the heavy load of requests, the authentication papers will be available on the BRHS website for PDF download. Representative Heathcliff states that he hopes "the release of the authentication paperwork will serve to assuage fears that the journal is fabricated" and thanks **(Read More)**

HOST: We've heard a lot of controversy lately about the Demon Emperor's Journal, but we at Britannia Radio want to remind you that we are obligated to call in potential threats, whether by phone call or on our message boards. We are pleased to hear your opinions, but remember that we want this to be a safe place for discussion. We'll be back to our regular programming after a quick message from our sponsors.

_REskin advertisement plays, voiced over by a cheerful sounding male who promises clearer skin in 48 hours, or your money back. A pause. Lisetner advertisement plays, a catchy jingle about listening to your favorite music through an earring._

HOST: And we're back. This next song has been inspired by recent events. Without further ado, here's "Demon's Truth" by The AntiH8.

_Music starts. The base and drum nearly drown out the guitar, and after a moment, a male's voice starts chanting. It is hard to determine what he is saying, until the drum stops and "thought I could ignore the masks that I wore while I protected you" filters out before the drum begins again, a heavy beat that drowns out everything._

 

To: K Maldini  
Subject: Status  
Text Sent: Wed, Aug 19, 10:50 AM  


> Dr. Deat will be ready to receive you  
> when you arrive.

  
From: K Maldini  
Subject: Re: Status  
Text Received: Wed, Aug 19, 10:54 AM  


> That shouldn't be necessary. Gino is  
> a very considerate driver. 

  
To: K Maldini  
Subject: Re: Status  
Text Sent: Wed, Aug 19, 10:59 AM  


> He'll continue your treatment for the  
> next few weeks. Check in.

  
From: K Maldini  
Subject: Re: Status  
Text Received: Wed, Aug 19, 11:04 AM  


> Of course, my lord. 

  
To: K Maldini  
Subject: Re: Status  
Text Sent: Wed, Aug 19, 11:10 AM  


> You're irritated? Deat has been highly  
> recommended to me. 

  
From: K Maldini  
Subject: Re: Status  
Text Received: Wed, Aug 19, 11:14 AM  


> I am not irritated over the doctor, my  
> lord. 

  
To: K Maldini  
Subject: Re: Status  
Text Sent: Wed, Aug 19, 11:22 AM  


> I will not apologize for ensuring your  
> safe removal from the hospital.

  
From: K Maldini  
Subject: Re: Status  
Text Received: Wed, Aug 19, 11:24 AM  


> I was not expecting it, my lord.

  
To: K Maldini  
Subject: Re: Status  
Text Sent: Wed, Aug 19, 11:26 AM  


> I apologize for making you worry.

  
From: K Maldini  
Subject: Re: Status  
Text Received: Wed, Aug 19, 11:29 AM  


> But you'll do it again.

  
To: K Maldini  
Subject: Re: Status  
Text Sent: Wed, Aug 19, 11:34 AM  


> Inform me when you arrive?

  
From: K Maldini  
Subject: Re: Status  
Text Received: Wed, Aug 19, 11:39 AM  


> Entering palace now.

Schneizel Shooter dies in police custody in Pendragon  
 **Royal News** \- 1 hour ago | By R. Cardemonde

> Emile Blockett died while in police custody after a 48-hour chase through the streets in Pendragon, officials said.
> 
> Princess Cornelia la Britannia and officers hunted Blockett down after Blockett allegedly fired two shots at Prince Schneizel el Britannia at his press conference Saturday. The shooter resisted police and was brought under control but went into "medical distress" after being detained, la Britannia said. He died at a local hospital.
> 
> The government's police standards unit, which oversees conduct, will be investigating and police encourage witnesses to come forwards with statements. This information will be shared with the Pendragon's Attorney's office, according to la Britannia.
> 
> "We pray for the swift recovery of Prince Schneizel, and for the answers of why such a terrible event occurred," said Prime Minister Kaname Ohgi of Japan in a telephone interview earlier this week. He and his wife are expecting their second child.
> 
> A search of Blockett's home revealed that he was active on several internet sites, including _LiveJournal_ and _Found_ , under the username excaVATOR. In an entry dated July 15, 2020, LiveJournal user demonqueen explains that Blockett was the original recipient of Lelouch vi Britannia's journal and the one who submitted it to The Britannian Royal Historical Society. In a more recent entry, demonqueen writes that he "began acting oddly" after receiving the journal, leading up to the shooting last Saturday.
> 
> "We do not suspect foul play," the Pendragon General spokesperson said. "Mr. Blockett was in very poor condition after hiding from the police for 48 hours, from both exhaustion and a pre-existing heart condition."

Schneizel opened his eyes, stared at Lelouch, and closed them again. "No," he said, his voice rough, "not today, Lelouch." Taking a deep breath, he sat up and looked at Lelouch. "You can tell me whatever your story is, whatever contrived manner you've survived, later. Right now, it is more important that we respond to the issue of your journal, which is no longer in our hands."

Lelouch shrugged, "I'm surprised you're willing to let it go so easily: from my understanding, you're the only one who hasn't read my journal."

"Lelouch," Schneizel said, resting his chin on his hand, "the only reason I didn't read the journal was because I was present for what was necessary, and I know you." He waved away the maids; it was better not to have an audience for this discussion. Once the door had shut, he sighed. "In any case, you are welcome to share your ideas."

Lelouch sat beside him. "You're still obsessed with the present, Schneizel?" It was easy to eye his brother's shoulder.

"I am not here to repeat arguments with you, Lelouch. We have both agreed that there are differences in the way that we perceive peace, and you agreed to this when I allowed you control of Damocles." Schneizel said, "Do not insist on it."

Lelouch stood. "You're not thinking as clearly as normal. You should see to your aide." Running his fingers over the table, he continued, "I will remain in the palace for the next 48 hours. Clear your mind before then; your aide's injury was a direct consequence of your inability to handle the situation alone." He opened the door, and then glanced back. "My apologies for Nunnally's behavior, and I doubt that Cornelia was of help to you, either. Please consult me for further decisions; together we shouldn't have a problem dealing with this."

As he exited, Schneizel murmured, "It is good to see your death has not changed you, brother."

[Next Part](http://crescenttwins.livejournal.com/41223.html)   



	4. Here are the Words (that I left for you) [4/7]

  
[Previous part](http://crescenttwins.livejournal.com/41198.html#cutid1)

  


From the Journal of Lelouch vi Britannia

> The following entry's date corresponds to the date of Suzaku Kururugi's trial for the murder of Prince Clovis la Britannia. An exemplary piece in terms of the strategy that the Demon Emperor would use throughout his reign, the journal entry depicts a Lelouch who leaves nothing to chance. Portions of the entry have been redacted for security reasons.
>
>> _
>> 
>> There are things you never realize you wanted to say, things that hide beneath your tongue and await a flash of courage to jump out. Never leave things unsaid: never doubt your words have strength, and never doubt that you were meant for something. Everyone has a role. Zero is a role, Lamperouge is a role; these are people scripted to hide who I really am. But they are roles I take on gladly, because Lamperouge allows Nunnally to talk to others without restriction and Zero allows me to separate brother from revolutionary. It allows me to keep Nunnally away from our father's eyes, where he would use her. Nunnally is no pawn: she is a lost queen, and I will play her knight until I die, because she and I have been abandoned by that man, and so she has been stripped of her ability to ever have a proper knight. Cursing him is useless, that man  He acts as though he is a supreme chess master, but he is a fool, because he disregards the strength of the people, those he calls pawns. Because people are so much more than pawns, because of their potential to become anything they wish- queens, knights, rooks and bishops; a pawn is the one piece on the board that can become anything, and that is why they are so precious.
>> 
>> The Japanese people are like pawns on a chessboard, because they disregard their own worth. Pawns that have so much potential that Britannians fear them, and rebuke them in the name of racial superiority. And this is a lie-- because there are people, here in Japan, that have proved to me otherwise. Suzaku is here, and he is a Britannian soldier, and at times I hate him for taking the side against his own people. What a hypocrite I am, surely, but Suzaku is- he has- Suzaku has always been a person I am proud to call a friend. He knows me, and I know him, and I fear that one day my mask will come crumbling off and he will tear me apart with the barbs people call trust. Today, I offered to save him, and he ran back into the teeth of the Britannian Army, the people to whom he swore allegiance and whom turned on him in order to purge the rank of the Japanese soldiers who had worked to become "Honorary Britannians". 
>> 
>> But there are Japanese who still have pride, and from them I will create an army, capable of crippling Britannia.
>> 
>> And they will be the guardians of the oppressed, the knights who deserve the title for their protection of the weak, of the people who are harmed on the whimsy of the rich, of the powerful. The Order of the Black Knights, the men and women who will help me tear away this destructive world of Britannia's and build a peaceful one in its place.
>> 
>> Suzaku's trial is today- it should not be problematic, as my guise has taken the credit for Clovis's murder, but there are so many foolish things that the Britannian Army might do if stressed. No, it is better to have a plan in place. Better to be over prepared than caught off guard. The building of the trial is a military one, , which has a ventilation system similar to . The ventilation is complex and thus built to allow people to crawl inside for maintenance. It also follows that there is only one real ventilation system for the entirety of the building, locked only by  and simple enough to pierce with .
>> 
>> Two hours ago, bombs were placed throughout the ventilation system, such that their detonation will fill the building with smoke and heat. The ventilation will sustain most of the damage, and the condition will worsen if staff attempts to clear out the smoke by activating the ventilation. Everyone inside the building will evacuate according to where Tamaki will be able to pick them off in his Knightmare from a nearby rooftop. The chaos will push the trial out of mind, since the Order of the Black Knights will then be escalated to terrorist status.
>> 
>> Currently, four of the Order of the Black Knights are acting as housekeeping inside . In the event that the bombs are discovered or fail to detonate, they have located the fire alarms throughout the building. They are also carrying smoke bombs, to allow appropriate coverage and credence to their activation of the fire alarms, should it be necessary. Two of these members will secure exits at this time.
>> 
>> The Britannian sewage system in Japan is enormous . I will place two Knightmare frames below the  in the sewers-- entry points will be  and . In the event that two members are discovered, they will pierce the floor of the meeting room and focus fire on the crowd, securing an exit for the other members. They can then follow the sewers out to , where they will be retrieved.
>> 
>> This is not a rescue mission; this is a plan for worst case scenario. If they wish to kill Suzaku, then I will not allow it. If they grant him innocence, then all of the aforementioned people will be retrieved. The explosives in the ventilation will be removed within 48 hours.
>> 
>> ~~I- I don't- Suzaku is important to me, but he can't know that I'm--~~ Nunnally's dream will always come first. It must.
>> 
>> _
> 
>   
> 

  


"It wasn't right for you to kill him," Nunnally said.

"Nunnally," Schneizel said, stepping aside to let her pass him in the hall, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Schneizel!"

" _Empress_ , I can't imagine what you are talking about. Please define it for me, explicitly." Schneizel responded.

"The shooter, Schneizel."

Schneizel sighed. "Let's try this, then. Do you know the shooter's name, Empress?"

"I- But you know-- you know who I'm talking about." Nunnally stated.

"Let me put it this way, Empress." Schneizel leaned close to her face. "If you don't care enough to learn his name, please be assured that it is _none of your business_." He moved away. "Please excuse me."

# Open Journal Discussion Overflow Post #25 

  
Posted by RoyalGossip on August 20, 2020

By popular demand, we are opening another discussion post. Regular courtesy applies, although we ask that all posters remain anonymous.

You can find the previous posts here:  
Original Post |Overflow #1  | Overflow #2 | Overflow #3 | Overflow #4 | Overflow #5 | Overflow #6 | Overflow #7 | Overflow #8 | Overflow #9 | Overflow #10 | Overflow #11 | Overflow #12 | Overflow #13 | Overflow #14 | Overflow #15 | Overflow #16 | Overflow #17 | Overflow #18 | Overflow #19 | Overflow #20 | Overflow #21 | Overflow #22 | Overflow #23 | Overflow #24

If you are looking for a specific post, try one of the following:  
Search Post | Best of Discussion | News Bulletin

Again, this is an open forum for discussion on the latest news as it comes out. We ask that all posters remain anonymous, and IP tracking is off!

_________________________________________________  
You are viewing page 5.  
<< < [1][2][3][4] **[5]** [6][7][8] > >>

Lol  
(Anonymous)  
2020-08-20, 12:03 pm (local)  
the amount that was redacted is ridiculous- do they think we're terrorists?  


>   
>  Re: Lol  
> (Anonymous)  
> 2020-08-20, 12:41 pm (local)  
> Well, it was a terrorist's journal...  
> Re: Lol  
> (Anonymous)  
> 2020-08-20, 12:51 pm (local)  
> I'm more concerned about how stupid they think we are. It's easy to figure out what building/path the journal refers to.  
> 
>
>>   
>  Re: Lol  
> (Anonymous)  
> 2020-08-20, 2:50 pm (local)  
> srsly?  
> 
>>
>>>   
>  Re: Lol  
> (Anonymous)  
> 2020-08-20, 03:01 pm (local)  
> Yeah. If that information's redacted, it means that the building is still in use; they wouldn't have bothered hiding it for a building that had already been demolished.  
> 
>>>
>>>>   
>  Re: Lol  
> (Anonymous)  
> 2020-08-20, 03:55 pm (local)  
> I don't know if anyone considered that before you wrote it, bonnie.  
> 
>>>>
>>>>>   
> Re: Lol \-- _(Anonymous)_ \--  Expand  
> Re: Lol \-- _(Anonymous)_ \--  Expand  
> Re: Lol \-- _(Anonymous)_ \--  Expand  
> 
>>>>>
>>>>>>   
> Re: Lol \-- _(Anonymous)_ \--  Expand  
> 
>>>
>>>>   
> Re: Lol \-- _(Anonymous)_ \--  Expand
>>>>
>>>>> Journal  
(Anonymous)  
2020-08-20, 12:34 pm (local)  
it's kind of crazy how charismatic the writing is  


>   
>  Re: Journal  
> (Anonymous)  
> 2020-08-20, 12:47 pm (local)  
> I know what you mean. You could actually hear him saying it, which is bizarre.  
> 
>
>>   
>  Re: Journal  
> (Anonymous)  
> 2020-08-20, 12:54 pm (local)  
> it's easy to see how he could have so many followers.
> 
> Re: Journal  
> (Anonymous)  
> 2020-08-20, 04:01 pm (local)  
> Well, Hitler had followers, too  
> 
>
>>   
>  Re: Journal  
> (Anonymous)  
> 2020-08-20, 04:34 pm (local)  
> I don't think that's a fair comparison to make. Adolf Hitler was a racial supremacist who murdered innocents systematically. Lelouch vi Britannia, on the other hand, was as close to an anarchist as I've seen a ruler.  
> 
>>
>>>   
>  Re: Journal  
> (Anonymous)  
> 2020-08-20, 05:01 pm (local)  
> do you see rulers often  
> 
>>>
>>>>   
>  Re: Journal  
> (Anonymous)  
> 2020-08-20, 05:27 pm (local)  
> i see them all the time in the store, lol

Plans  
(Anonymous)  
2020-08-20, 1:48 pm (local)  
I'm not sure whether to be impressed or not by how much he had planned. I mean, from the news we know that Suzaku was acquitted, which means that Lelouch really withdrew all of these contingenciesâ¦It's kind of insane.  


>   
>  Re: Plans  
> (Anonymous)  
> 2020-08-20, 02:01 pm (local)  
> I think it's more insane that he planned that much for a friend who he didn't prioritize as the most important person. It kind of makes you wonder what he did for Nunnally. 

kind of get why people like him  
(Anonymous)  
2020-08-20, 02:28 pm (local)  
I always thought the Lelouch vi Britannia supporters were nuts, but I kind of get why they support him now.  


>   
>  Re: kind of get why people like him  
> (Anonymous)  
> 2020-08-20, 03:02 pm (local)  
> he's arrogant, though, calling the Japanese chess pieces like he's some king  
> 
>
>>   
>  Re: kind of get why people like him  
> (Anonymous)  
> 2020-08-20, 03:04 pm (local)  
> By the end, he was like a king, though, lol. 
>
>>   
>  Re: kind of get why people like him  
> (Anonymous)  
> 2020-08-20, 03:14 pm (local)  
> i have to disagree bc he treats them so preciously i dont think he was scornful  
> 
>>
>>>   
>  Re: kind of get why people like him  
> (Anonymous)  
> 2020-08-20, 03:22 pm (local)  
> We don't know that he treats them preciously, only that he thinks that way. That's the problem with primary sources, and who knows how authentic this is?  
> Re: kind of get why people like him  
> (Anonymous)  
> 2020-08-20, 03:24 pm (local)  
> i agree!

"Oi! Zero!" Kallen ran up the last few stairs, darting over the stone as the masked man paused.

"Yes?" He murmured.

"Look," she said, "I understand that you don't necessarily trust us, but--" She held up a hand to delay his interruption. "I need to know what your sensitive package is. Is it a person that I need to be aware of, or is it something else?" Kallen leaned in. "Or are you going to be wandering around without your mask on?"

Zero stiffened. "I--"

His phone buzzed, and Kallen waited as he slipped it out of his pocket and he flipped it open. Zero turned around, shoulders pulling back, and he nodded once.

"Please come with me, Kallen." Zero said. Then, bastard that he was, he jumped over the wall and started running. Kallen scowled, then lunged over the wall, skipping steps as she sprinted around the corner, through two sets of doors, past a garden, up the stairs, and into a wing of the palace that she'd never been in. Zero didn't pause, continuing down the hall and finally coming to a stop in front of a locked door.

As if they hadn't just run through the building, Zero continued, "Are you ready, then?"

Kallen narrowed her eyes at Zero, so he opened the door. When he entered, she followed him in, taking in the decor. It was spartan room: unlike most of the other rooms in the palace, there was no balcony or large windows, but instead two tasteful skylights that were frosted over, giving them privacy. There was a large desk and chair, piled with books, and a closet and dresser on the far side of the room. Like all the rooms in the palace, there was an adjoining bathroom within a few steps of the door they had just entered from.

When Kallen finally took a look at the bed, she took one step forward and punched Zero in the head.

"Hey!" He protested, "what are you--"

"What the hell is that!?" Kallen said, pointing at-- at the thing on the bed. "There's a limit to what you can do, just because you're using a mask!"

"I don't-- it's not a-- Lelouch, stop laughing, will you?" Zero whined.

"What is this, even--"

"J-just, oh, haa, ha--just close t-the door, ha." Lelouch cackled, leaning against the bedpost for support.

Kallen shut the door. "Okay, now talk." She thought a moment, and then shook her head. "Actually, Zero. First take off your mask. I'm pretty sure I know who you are, so just take the thing off. I promise I'll only punch you if you're Gino under there."

Zero pulled off his mask, and Kallen took a moment to take in the brown curls with a satisfied glance. Then she promptly slapped him.

"Ow, what- you _said_ \--"

"I _said_ I wouldn't punch you. Now, guys, seriously. What is wrong with you guys?" She flapped a hand to encompass the pair of them. "Both of you are supposed to be _dead_." Stifling a smile, Kallen continued, "And seriously, the first thing you do when I finally get to figure it out is run me all over the palace."

"Well--" Suzaku said, eying Lelouch in an incredibly unsubtle way. "He wanted to--"

"Looks like it hasn't changed, huh." Kallen said. "Lelouch is still running us all over the place, and we're still bowing to his insane brain." She smiled, finally, and walked over to pinch Lelouch with a shaking hand. "So why now? Why are you letting me know that you two are here?"

Lelouch smiled at her from where he was sprawled on the bed. "I'm here to ask you to become the next Zero."

***Voting for Round 2 is only open for a few more hours! [Vote here and make your voice count!](http://www.surveymonkey.com/s/5M7LXZD)***

"For those of you tuning in now, you're in for a special treat! We have Nina Einstein here today for an open panel. Nina Einstein is a premier researcher at the Pendragon University's Japanese Branch, specializing in nuclear technologies and particle manipulation. She has been contracted by the Britannian Army for several projects, including her recent work on the reconstruction of Knightmare frames' fuel supplies. How are you doing today, Ms. Einstein?"

"I'm doing very well, thanks. Thank you for inviting me to be here with you today."

"It's a bit different, traveling for radio instead of a lecture series, huh? I'm just going to start us off with a quick question, and then we'll open the lines for caller questions."

"That sounds fine."

"Great! So, in your opinion, why does the Knightmare frame industry still exist, when there's a pretty assured peace around the world? Obviously you work at the forefront of this industry, but what drives it?"

"Wellâ¦to say it simply, the peace is the drive behind the current market. There are two ways you can view peace: as something created by negotiation and understanding, or as something created because of a lack of meaning to violence. The Knightmare frame industry works for the latter: there's a sort of deterrent involved with the creation. It's a way to show people who might otherwise try to attack that we most certainly won't turn the other cheek, but that we have more than enough capability to retaliate or even prevent. It also helps to define us as a country with a strong presence, which fortifies our allies as well."

"I see. We have our first viewer question here for you, Ms. Einstein. Hello?"

_Hello?_

"Hi, you're on Pendragon Radio. Can we get your name?"

_Oh, um, it's Amy._

"Hi Amy! Thanks for calling in today. What's your question for Ms. Einstein?"

_Um, well, I heard that Ms. Einstein went to school withâ¦with Emperor Lelouch, and I was wondering what he was like as a student._

"Well, I don't know if that's a fair question, Amy. We--"

"It's fine--it's. I was expecting this, to be honestâ¦you said your name was Amy?"

_Oh-er, yes._

"Lelouch was one of my few friends in high school, so I do understand where your question is coming from. However, it's a difficult question to answer because I'm not sure what exactly it is you're asking about. He was always very friendly, and he was capable; Lelouch was a good cook, I'm not sure if anyone's ever said that, but he would make lunch for the Student Council parties, and he was a good sport about the things that Mi--that our president wanted to do."

_But he was likable? I mean-- he was always handsome, I guess, but-- was he normal?_

"Amy. I think it's clear to both you and I that I didn't know him well enough to judge that. If I had, I would be living a very different life now."

_But--_

"Sorry Amy, that's all the time we have for your call."

_Oh, of course. Thank you, Ms. Einstein._

"Well, that went off on a tangent, didn't it? Hopefully our next caller will have a question related to your work."

"Perhaps."

_Hello?_

"Hi, you're on Pendragon Radio. Can we get your name and question?"

_My name is Mike, and I wanted to know what your view on the Demon Emperor's journal was._

"Lelouch was a meticulous person; from what I saw, his paperwork was always neat-- almost to the point of perfection, if that makes sense. So I want to say that it is extraordinarily likely that he kept a journal, especially if Nunnally-- oh, I'm sorry, Lady Nunnally-- had given it to him. I haven't yet had the chance to read the entries that the BRHS has posted, so I can't comment on the content."

_But you think it's genuine?_

"If the BRHS is confident enough to post excerpts online, I can assure you that I believe that it is genuine at this time."

_Thank you._

"Thank you for calling, Mike. We have just a little bit of time left for viewer questions. Don't forget that you can also tweet your questions to us at @penradio with hashtag #einstein. Here's a question from user princessbabyprincess: what was your response to Lady Nunnally's announcement that Lelouch vi Britannia was the first Zero?"

"Wellâ¦"

"We seem to have an influx of questions surrounding Lelouch vi Britannia today."

"Well, it is a rather current topic. I think it's safe for me to say--"

"Cornelia--"

"My apologies, Nunnally. I'm busy at the moment."

"But Schneizel--"

"â¦Please understand me when I say that there are times that I do not understand Schneizel, nor do I wish to."

"â¦I understand."

"Thank you. Please excuse me."

"I-- of course, Cornelia."

**FOUND: A SITE OF LOST THINGS**

**Schneizel Shooter chat logs**  
Posted by: theonla on _8-20-13, 12:23 PM_

> excaVATOR, aka Emile Blockett died in custody today, and for you sickos out there, I have a bunch of his chat logs from his time online. They date from Emperor Lelouch's death to the day before the shooting, and they can be yours. Make an offer!

**Comments (79) >>> **

08-20-20, 01:34 PM______________Re:Schneizel Shooter chat logs______________  
Posted by: harpielady  


> Classy, this site.

  
08-20-20, 01:52 PM______________Re:Schneizel Shooter chat logs______________  
Posted by: whiteknight  


> what the hell?! 

  
08-20-20, 02:16 PM______________Re:Schneizel Shooter chat logs______________  
Posted by: pizzzakun  


> one penny!

  
08-20-20, 02:29 PM______________Re:Schneizel Shooter chat logs______________  
Posted by: theonla  


> Serious offers only, guys.

  
08-20-20, 02:34 PM______________Re:Schneizel Shooter chat logs______________  
Posted by: harpielady  


> In all seriousness though, is there something wrong with your brain?

  
08-20-20, 03:01 PM______________Re:Schneizel Shooter chat logs______________  
Posted by: pizzzakun  


> two pennys!

  
08-20-20, 03:11 PM______________Re:Schneizel Shooter chat logs______________  
Posted by: theonla  


> What's wrong with it? People sell criminal memorabilia all the time.

  
08-20-20, 03:34 PM______________Re:Schneizel Shooter chat logs______________  
Posted by: harpielady  


> Clearly you're the sort who lacks any morality whatsoever.

  
08-20-20, 4:06 PM______________Re:Schneizel Shooter chat logs______________  
Posted by: MOD (Admin)  


> This thread has been shut down due to official inquiry. A hold has been placed on theonla's account. Please report any attempts of communication by this user.

"--Okay, so I get _why_ you need someone to take over Zero duties. So here's a better question, then. Why me?" Kallen asked.

"Honestly," Lelouch said, smiling, "I kind of miss when you would just take my word for it. And truthfully, I want you to be the next Zero because Zero is still a necessary political element at this time: colonies want to see him, because they view him as something like a check against Britannia returning to world domination. ...He's a failsafe, if you will. A guard that fought against Britannian oppression once from the outside, and is ready to start again if necessary, this time from its innards." Tapping Suzaku with his cane, he continued, "But mostly I want you to be Zero because you, more than anyone else outside this room, understand who Zero is, and why he exists."

"You," Kallen said, sighing fondly despite her irritation, "need to work on communication. What if I had shot you because I thought you were an impersonator, huh?"

Lelouch shrugged. "Then I probably would be dead, and as far as you knew nothing would have changed. Though I suspect Suzaku's presence would have changed that scenario a bit."

Burying his face in his arms, Suzaku said, "Seriously, was I only here to be your delivery boy? She's taking this way too calmly for someone who saw you die. I mean, she's not even questioning your choice of her over Gino."

"Well, that's because Gino is too tall-- no one would ever recognize him as the same person, even with the voice changer."

Kallen argued, "Well it's not like I'm exactly a fit, either-- I mean, I have curves, you know."

"Yes, but C.C. also wore the Zero costume and deceived you several times. The cape is excellent at hiding all distinguishing features except height-- and even that, you can fake to an extent with platforms. So long as you don't get pregnant or have a growth spurt, there shouldn't be a problem."

"...Fine!" Kallen said, "But I have a condition." She ran her hand through her hair, grimacing. Gino wouldn't like it, but Lelouch was right: Zero was still needed, and Suzaku was going to be elsewhere for the foreseeable future. She would simply be shifted from guard duties to Zero duties, but-- but it was time that the two of them had a moment to really do what was needed for themselves. "I'm the last Zero. There's no taking back the mask after this, and no passing it on to someone else." Zero needed to end somewhere, because if people depended on him for too much, then it would just take one sniper to send the world into chaos.

Lelouch agreed, and Suzaku said, after a moment, "You know? If you're the last Zero then those historians were right: there really were three Zeros."

# Cap that Pic! Challenge #12

  
Posted by DemonEmperorFans on August 21, 2020

Everything's a bit crazy these days, from released journal entries to insane fandom wars between the DemonKnights and the Schneizettes, it's time to think of happier days! With that in mind, we challenge you to cap this pic!

You can go to past challenges if you need a quick refresher. Same rules  apply as always- no wank, no stealing, and no flaming. We have a zero tolerance policy on this.

If you have any questions about this, ask below: better to be safe than banned for life. ♥

As always, remember: BE HAPPY, BE WITTY, but not cruel. Here's the pic!

Comment with your capped pic. We dare you.

** Kneel? | 43 have kneeled **

__________ Tweets from **@breakingnewsbrit** __________  
 **breakingnewsbrit** Breaking News Britannia  
View PPD talk about Schneizel shooting live @ <http://miniurl.com/2g345>  
9 minutes ago via web  
 **breakingnewsbrit** Breaking News Britannia  
Prime Minister Ohgi expresses his hopes for quick recovery  
2 hours ago via web  
 **breakingnewsbrit** Breaking News Britannia  
Chief of Pendragon Police to give seminar about Schneizel Shooting - @pendragonpolicedept  
3 hours ago via web  
 **breakingnewsbrit** Breaking News Britannia  
Cornelia: "Thank you for your support during this difficult time." - @britroyalofficial  
9 hours ago via web  
 **breakingnewsbrit** Breaking News Britannia  
Report: Schneizel Shooter's family apologizes to Schneizel  
9 hours ago via web  
 **breakingnewsbrit** Breaking News Britannia  
Schneizel released from hospital - recovering at home  
10 hours ago via web

Sliding the door open, Nunnally entered the meeting room where Cornelia and Schneizel were seated, papers spread across the table. Her chair bumped the edge of the door, and she moved to seat herself at the head of the table, where no chair was present. "I need to talk to you," she said, waving a hand to silence them. "We need to figure out what to do here, and there will be no more avoidance!"

She bit her lip, because this was ridiculous. She trusted them to advise her, to tell her when she was out of line, to help her to decide what she needed to do. If this was the worst case scenario, then they should be talking to her, not-- not doing this farce of avoidance. Because she knew that she was wrong. She knew that she made mistakes, and that they were angry at her over them.

A pair of hands slipped over her shoulders, and she flinched.

"My thoughts exactly," said a very familiar voice, and she couldn't place it. There was something painful about it, this voice that made her throat tremble and something in her chest constrict. And she searched her memory for this sound, this familiar and painful sound, and then it clicked, with a shuddering halt in her breath.

And Nunnally looked up, half-suffocating because that voice belonged to--

"Hello, Nunnally," Lelouch said. "Long time no see."

*** You voted, and Royal One is pleased to present the results of ROUND 2!***

  
  


  
**(We know he went straight to the next round,  
but to keep him fresh in your minds!)**   


  
  


***[Vote for Round 3 here!](http://www.surveymonkey.com/s/5M3T2WF) Submit a vote to make sure YOUR royal stays on top!***

  


 

  


# Resurgence of Graffiti

  
Posted by bidgream on August 21, 2020

I don't know how many of you have been wandering Pendragon lately, but there's been a lot of graffiti, so I tend to walk around these days instead of taking the bus. I've been counting similar graffiti-- there are about fifteen that all say something like this:

There are also a couple that say "Remember 9/28", which is the day that Lelouch vi Britannia died. I wasn't able to get a good picture of them, so you'll have to wander about on your own if you're interested!

There's a lot of unrest about the royals and government as a whole these days. I've seen a lot of this type of graffiti, too:

But what really makes me nervous is that some people are messing about people's personal property. Here's an example of one that someone's in the process of covering up:

It really makes you feel the culture, but I feel bad for the people who have to clean this stuff up.

** Scream? | 224 screams **

[Next Part  
](http://crescenttwins.livejournal.com/41628.html)


	5. Here are the Words (that I left for you) [5/7]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Demon Emperor's Journal reveals that Lady Nunnally's disability stems from a slow-acting poison: one that will eventually claim her life. With time against them, will Schneizel and Cornelia be able to find the cure?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genderbending refers to Nunnally vi Britannia and Milly Ashford.) 

  
[Previous Part](http://crescenttwins.livejournal.com/41223.html#cutid1)

"Since the problem is primarily the suspicion of forgery, the solution is simple enough." Lelouch said, quieting the room. "We just have to make it more than obvious that the journal is real." He tapped his fingers against his chair.

"Easier said than done," Cornelia argued. "It's plain that you have an idea-- you always seem to have an idea, but we've let the journal out for too long. If we had openly presented it from the beginning, perhaps, but now? Now, presenting it as fact would simply incite more confusion. And confusion is the very last thing we need: last time we allowed it to run unchecked, Schneizel's aide was shot."

"That's because you're attempting to maintain the status quo." Lelouch replied, waving his hand at her. "One must take risks if they are to succeed."

"You want to call yourself a success?" Cornelia slammed her hand on the table. "What have you accomplished? Your name has been dragged through the mud; you're dead in the eyes of the public-- anyone who saw you dead was _happy_ about it, so how could you call that a success? Yes, your little plan worked, but you intended to die there, so you can't even say you succeeded at that!"

"Cornelia." Schneizel interrupted. "Calm down. You too, Suzaku."

Suzaku gritted his teeth, restraining himself from baring them at the older woman. When Lelouch touched his elbow, he sat down again, taking care to nudge their knees together before shrugging off his hand.

"What do you want to do, Lelouch?" Nunnally asked. "I could make another announ--"

"Not another announcement," Schneizel said. "Not the way you did it last time, without consulting any of us and through a _gossip rag_ of all things. Anything that you need to say, you'll say it here and we'll discuss it. You've dropped to nearly 40% in public opinion, and likely the only thing that saved you from that was Cornelia's timely release of a journal excerpt that alluded to your credibility."

"What, then? What should I do?" Biting her lip, Nunnally fussed with her skirts. Her eyes were burning, but she couldn't cry here-- she didn't have the right to cry here. She took a shuddering breath. "I'm responsible for this situation, so tell me. What should I do here?"

"Nothing," Lelouch answered her, gently, and every eye turned towards him. "You'll do nothing. In fact, as far as the royal family is concerned, you're all very anxious and sorry that Schneizel's been hurt, and you're keeping everything quiet so that he can covalesce in peace. And when rumors of Lelouch vi Britannia begin appearing all over the net, you stay quiet, until someone brings photographic evidence. After all, who would expect a dead madman to be showing up again? It is purely unsubstantiated rumor until someone shows you a picture that could not possibly have been while I was alive.'

"And then we'll release the journal," Schneizel breathed out. "We'll be forced to, once you're found, because you are still a criminal who we would have tried."

"Exactly," Lelouch confirmed. "The fact that you reluctantly deliver the journal into official's hands removes the possibility of tampering: after all, no one has a greater reason to hate me than the people in this room. Once the journal gets into police hands, it's public property and free to be seen. The very notion of justice is what will bring this together, because everyone knows that you all were part of the resistance against me. It would make more than enough sense that you would want me to be captured. After that, you simply to deal with anger, but I trust you can handle that."

The tension in the room began to dissapate like mist on a cool morning, until Suzaku said, voice just shy of angry, "Lelouch, how will we get these so-called rumors to show up."

Cornelia said, "That's easy enough. We plant a few lookalikes, have them travel around the country-- or the globe, whatever we decide on, have them post a few rumors while they're there. Have them respond to the name Lelouch; have them 'disappear' once they get nervous, especially around police. It should be simple enough to construct a false trail."

Suzaku said, " _Lelouch."_

"Suzaku," Lelouch said, "I don't see any other options. Besides, it's already begun."

Eying the two, Schneizel barked a laugh. "Of course. Of course you would go the path of most resistance, my dear brother."

"What-" Nunnally stuttered, "Schneizel? Lelouch? What are you-"

"There will be no decoys," Schneizel said, "because the person traveling and being seen will be Lelouch himself."

"But that's--"

"Meaningless? It would be, if Lelouch didn't have some other reason that he needs to travel," Schneizel rested his chin on his wrist, mouth twisting into a smile. "You needn't worry about that, however. So tell me, Lelouch. Why the desire to travel? Clearly Suzaku is already aware, or he wouldn't be this. Hm, this resistant."

Grasping Lelouch's arms, Suzaku said, " _Are you mad--"_

"No, Suzaku." Lelouch said, "I'm just desperate." He moved his knee away from Suzaku's, out of sight, and let his arms go limp. "There are people I need to talk to-- people who need to know I'm not dead."

"And for what _purpose_ , Lelouch? So you can make them-- those people who have cursed at you, who spat on your body and pissed on your grave-- happy?! You have no obligation to them!" Suzaku roared. His grip tightened, to the point that Lelouch's fingers began to tremble, but Lelouch met his gaze head on, unwilling to lose this argument. Suzaku was-- Suzaku was safe, he had always been safe, even when they were enemies. And if Suzaku was unwilling, then--

"I have a duty," Lelouch replied, tensing. "The only thing that is undecided is whether or not you will accompany me."

Grip slackening, Suzaku leaned forward, searching Lelouch's eyes, hoping. The look in Lelouch's eyes was what made him decide: it was the same look that Lelouch had when they had decided he was going to die, and the same look that he had when Suzaku had first broken his mask off. It was a look of complete desperation and agony, because he was being stretched too far and ready to snap; it was a look that meant that Lelouch was going to do this, with an army or just himself. He wouldn't surrender on this, would give up anything that he had to do get this (whether Britannia or Nunnally or _Suzak_ \--). And because Suzaku knew that look, he knew that this was the moment to decide if he wanted to be by Lelouch's side, that if he rejected Lelouch in this moment then it was a bridge burned from his side. Because Lelouch was smart: smart enough to hide whatever it was that he wanted, that he was planning, and if Suzaku burned that bridge down, he would never--

So Suzaku released Lelouch's arms, and didn't wait for the pain that would pierce Lelouch's face. He pushed his chair out of his way and kneeled, pressing a kiss to Lelouch's inner wrist.

Lelouch let out a shuddering breath, and said, ["Ask me."](http://crescenttwins.livejournal.com/42334.html)

"Will you allow me to accompany you on this task?" Suzaku murmured into Lelouch's skin.

Stroking the side of Suzaku's face with his free hand, Lelouch bent to whisper, "Always."

  


# Best of Royal RPF

  
Posted by bidgream on August 21, 2020

From rumors of Lelouch vi Britannia's journal to Schneizel hospital release today, fandom has kicked it up a notch and been incredibly productive. And there's a lot to wade through, so here's the best of the RPF that's popped up in the past month. (Completed works only, sorry!)

Watch the Clock

>   
> SUMMARY: The Demon Emperor's Journal reveals that Lady Nunnally's disability stems from a slow-acting poison: one that will eventually claim her life. With time against them, will Schneizel and Cornelia be able to find the cure?
> 
> COMMENTS: Without spoiling the ending, this is pretty much what I want every time I open a medical mystery. Nunnally's disability is a paralysis that is accelerating, and Cornelia and Schneizel are stubborn enough that they work badly together in the quest.

  
what to do on rainy days

>   
> SUMMARY: Life should be simple for Nunnally. She's gained the trust of the people, alliances with other nations, and can see for the first time in nine years. It should be simple, but it's not-- especially when she's fallen in love with her older half-brother.
> 
> COMMENTS: The pairing here is Nunnally/Schneizel, and the rating is a sweet T. Cornelia is a bit OOC, but the writing is worth reading despite that.

  
Fall

>   
> SUMMARY: While Schneizel is recovering from his bullet wounds, he starts exchanging notes with the patient across the hall. After his release, he learns that the room was never occupied.
> 
> COMMENTS: This is a ghost story, where Lelouch vi Britannia is lingering to make sure his siblings are all right in this crazy world. It's a great take on the siblings' relationships. 

  
0==3

>   
> SUMMARY: Cornelia was the porn industry's leading star for years, until Guilford came along. Cornelia's disappointed and tired of the same cliche story lines; Guilford is just trying to hide his crush.
> 
> COMMENTS: This is hilarious and hot. Cornelia is famous for her S&M shoots, where she's pretty much been casted into every role you can imagine -- sexy teacher, sexy warden, sexy secretary, sexy mom-- and she's really tired of it. Guilford has been enamored with her since he met her in person, and he calls in a favor to be her next co-star. That's pretty much the whole plot.

  
Locks are Suggestions, not Demands

>   
> SUMMARY: The entirety of the Britannian Royal family comes to stay Schneizel's bedside as he recovers from his gunshot wounds.
> 
> COMMENTS: In a word, ridiculous. You will Google some of these royals, and you will be surprised when they exist. The author does a great job of picking into the more obscure folk while fleshing out their relationships in a cracky way. 

  
Wanted: True Love

>   
> SUMMARY: "It'll be different, when I marry." | "Nunnally," Cornelia said, "it will be different from the moment you start dating." AKA the one where Lady Nunnally attempts to find true love.
> 
> COMMENTS: Nunnally decides that she wants someone to hug her, and instead of saying that, she goes on a dating spree. Through eHarmony, where her unsuspecting dates have no idea what they're in store for. It's hilarious. 

  
Harry Potter and the Chamber of Zero

>   
> SUMMARY: It's Harry Potter's second year at Hogwarts, and he's found a journal possessed by one of history's greatest tyrants: Lelouch vi Britannia.
> 
> COMMENTS: When ridiculous fiction meets ridiculous fact, this is what you get.

  
Experiment in Progress

>   
> SUMMARY: "Can you still enjoy sex?" Nunnally doesn't know, but she's on a journey to find out. PWP, folks.
> 
> COMMENTS: Despite the label of PWP, this fic does a good job of exploring Nunnally's sexual awakening while being sensitive to her physical limitations. Despite the sentence I just wrote, this is really, really hot. There's a lot of manhandling here.

  
We All Fall Down

>   
> SUMMARY: Two years after the Demon Emperor's defeat, they're still waiting for their happy ending.
> 
> COMMENTS: I cried. This made me cry, because it's a well-reasoned explanation as to _why_ Nunnally would mourn Lelouch vi Britannia. Because despite everything, the last thing she told him was that she hated him.

  
Hit 0 to hear more options

>   
> SUMMARY: Schneizel's lover is avoiding him.
> 
> COMMENTS: If you like dirty talk, this is the way to go. The pairing is Kanon/Schneizel, where Kanon refuses to have sex with Schneizel to prevent his injuries from getting worse. The end result? Lots and lots of phone sex.

** Scream? | 321 screams **

Lelouch lives!!! --or so proclaim fans all over the internet (popular choices include Twitter, Tumblr, LiveJournal, Dreamwidth, and Reddit). It started with a picture of them posted on LiveJournal, and has recently escalated thanks to a tumblr post with a much more current timestamp. Who knows whether or not the rumors have any weight to them: what's real is that the appearance of Lelouch vi Britannia on the streets of Pendragon is a big deal. Graffiti artists in particular have become an avid participant, with art popping up in Britannia, Japan, the United States of China, and the E.U.. (No reports from Australia yet, but then again: maybe they're just waiting for the perfect moment to spring it on us all.) No matter the language, popular phrases in the graffiti are "Lelouch Lives", "Down with Britannia", "F*** Britannia", and "Remember 9/28". For those of you youngsters who were distant from it at the time, 9/28 was the day that Lelouch vi Britannia was murdered by Zero.

So, what's the scoop? Do you think he's alive, or that there's some unlucky look-alike being tailed? If you see vi Britannia, tweet @lelouchlives, or follow us to keep up to date on his appearances.

Kicking the door closed with his foot, Suzaku wrapped his hand around Lelouch's neck, licking his lips even as he clutched Lelouch towards him. The room was beginning to darken, dusk's descent into night, and soon the only light in the room filtered through the clouded skylights. Suzaku stood there, a moment, listening to Lelouch breathe, their bodies close and still.

"You are going to die," Suzaku said. His voice broke, and he could feel his heart racing, terrified rabbit feet against a drum.

"Everyone thinks that I have already died," Lelouch responded, arching up to press their lips together for a wet kiss. "It would not be wrong to make it true." When Suzaku bit him in response, he hissed, "It is my choice to make, Suzaku. I would only ask that you accompany on it this time around."

Suzaku suckled the abused lip, mind wanting some part of this-- this ridiculous dreamer to come back to the earth, to be grounded by sensation. He wanted to place them in stasis, a place where the outside world would never matter because time would never pass. Biting again, he ran a hand along Lelouch's spine in apology, only releasing when Lelouch dipped his head to rest against Suzaku's. Turning so their cheeks touched, Suzaku whispered, "I'm not sure whether you are more cruel this time around." He shut his eyes.

"Well," Lelouch said, humor beginning to colour his tone, "is it more cruel to have you kill me, or accompany me on a trip?" He pressed a smile to Suzaku's cheek, and they swayed together, in the near darkness.

Suzaku turned again, burying his face in Lelouch's neck, and said, "You know as well as I do that this isn't just a trip." This time around it was different. "This is you giving a gun to people and asking if they want to shoot." This time, Lelouch was gambling on more than people's futures-- he was gambling on people's natures; it was something far less understood.

Lelouch rubbed Suzaku's back, pressing his fingers into the ridges of his spine. "Those civilians didn't deserve to die," Lelouch argued softly. "And so it is only right that their surviving family judges me."

Suzaku sighed, body pressing against Lelouch. "And then what?"

"Well," Lelouch hummed, "I suppose if none of them want to shoot me, then I will go ahead and live. I think that's fair." He pressed a kiss above Suzaku's ear. "The army and police have never been smart enough to catch me, so I doubt that will change."

When Suzaku pinched him, he squirmed, knocking Suzaku's elbow with his own. "Watch it," Suzaku said, "I caught you, didn't I? At least three times."

"Well," Lelouch argued, "you were an anomaly. Assuming no one like Xingke has popped up in the past two years, I think I'm safe enough. Besides, you'll be with me from the beginning this time around." He licked the tip of Suzaku's ear. "And I have never been frightened of them."

Sighing, Suzaku held Lelouch's waist and walked them backwards, four steps until Lelouch felt the mattress. He took Lelouch's hand, licking up his thumb, and bit gently at the base, peering up at Lelouch's face. Against the wet skin, he murmured, "You frighten me, at times. You're never scared of death." He worried the joint with his teeth, laving it with his tongue when Lelouch didn't respond. It was something they had never talked about, when Lelouch had mentioned this plan before, tracing circles in their bedsheets; Suzaku should have known that it was a plan coming to life, because Lelouch never wasted time on speculation.

"The only thing that scares me about death," Lelouch said slowly, cupping Suzaku's ear and nudging their faces together, "is being taken away from you. There is nothing else to fear from it." His other hand took Suzaku's and pulled it down to trace a knot of scar tissue on his belly. "And I have died once."

Suzaku shuddered. He needed-- he pressed an open kiss to Lelouch's mouth, licking at the seam of his lips, begging, asking to be let in. When Lelouch acquiesced, he traced the ridges of the roof of Lelouch's mouth, tasting and wanting to show him: show him that he was alive. Lelouch was alive in this moment, he had never died, because Suzaku had saved him and he was free. He was free from this obligation that he thought he had, from the hopes and nightmares of his time as the Demon Emperor. If this was what Lelouch wanted, then so be it, but it was not a duty, it was a wish. It was something that could be amended or abandoned; dropped and shattered. It was not something that he was required to do.

"If you do this," Suzaku panted into Lelouch's mouth, "then I will follow. But what will the world learn, once your journal is free game?"

Lelouch pulled Suzaku over him as he fell onto the bed, letting his legs spread open so their groins made contact. "The usual things, the plans that I had for the battles, the hopes I had for Nunnally." Rolling his hips, he hissed, still against Suzaku's mouth, "That I liked it most when you held me down and fucked me."

Suzaku surged forward, pressing Lelouch down with the whole of his body, holding him captive against the sheets. "Lelouch," he said pressing a kiss to the other male's temple, "Lelouch." He ground their clothed erections together, leaning down to swallow Lelouch's moan before it hit the air. The bedsheets, below them, were twisted in Lelouch's hands; an aborted attempt to push them away. Suzaku's torso pinned Lelouch to the bed, minute struggles rubbing them together more, a friction that skirted the edge of painful. Lelouch suckled Suzaku's tongue, his own stroking it as he drew it into his mouth. His eyes gleamed, wicked, and Suzaku pressed him harder against the bed.

When the kiss broke, Suzaku said, "Tell me you want this." His hands ran along Lelouch's sides, beginning to sneak under his thin shirt.

Lelouch kissed his nose. "I want this, Suzaku." He raised his good leg, tucking it behind Suzaku's knee. "I will always want you, even if you had a head start with that motorcycle woman."

Suzaku laughed a groan into Lelouch's shoulder. "Stop bringing that up! I was under a few misconceptions, then." He pushed Lelouch's shirt up, fingers tracing over the scar delicately before finding his nipples. "That you were dead, for one." Rolling one nipple, Suzaku smirked as he felt it pebble, sliding his thumb across it gently.

"Suzaku," Lelouch gasped, twisting to fist a handful of brown hair. "That's- ah- certainly that's no exc-cuse." Jerking his hips up, he rubbed against the seam of Suzaku's pants, wanting more contact but lacking the leverage. Suzaku's hands wrapped around his hips and held him down as Suzaku tensed.

"N-no cheating, Lelouch," Suzaku said, his fingers flexing. He lifted himself off of Lelouch, pressing his own hips against the bed to calm himself down.

Lelouch shrugged, one hand reaching down to cup himself through his pants and the other took to his abandoned nipple. "Just stay there then," He suggested, beginning to grope himself, "I can handle the rest." Hips jerking, he ran a hand down his cock and squeezed, pressing against his balls and lower, farther than Suzaku could see. There was a dampness growing on his pants, and Suzaku knew when Lelouch prodded his clothed entrance because he ground downwards, huffing.

Suzaku began undoing Lelouch's pants, applying pressure as he unzipped Lelouch's fly. He grasped Lelouch's length, peeking naughtily out of black underwear, and tugged him so that his balls popped out of the pants, resting in the v of the zipper. Lelouch twitched in his grip. Running a finger over the leaking head, Suzaku gave Lelouch two strokes before tugging the pants down, until they rested below the swell of Lelouch's ass, trapping his legs in place. Suzaku leaned back, drinking in the sight of his lover's frame. He pulled Lelouch's shirt open, buttons popping open until it spread around him on the sheets.

Groaning, Lelouch pushed against him, and Suzaku stood, beginning to strip. He pulled his pants and underwear off in one motion, his shirt following to hit the ground. On the bed, Lelouch was kicking off his pants and staring, unabashed, at Suzaku's groin.

"It's been a while," Suzaku said, leaning on the bed to give Lelouch a kiss. He tugged the shirt off of Lelouch's shoulders and tossed it aside.

Lelouch pulled at his underwear, letting it slip down his ass, but Suzaku returned them to their original position.

"Let me play a bit," Suzaku said, tugging the underwear so they slipped up Lelouch's crack. Turning them so they lay on their sides, he kissed Lelouch's shoulder. Suzaku slid a finger down, tracing the underwear to meet Lelouch's hole, pressing against the stiff opening, "You're tight," he said, cock twitching at the thought. "You haven't--"

"No, Suzaku," Lelouch said, "I haven't." He pressed against Suzaku's finger, letting him feel the give of the still hidden hole. "But you'll change that, won't you?" Lelouch rubbed against the finger, seeking more sensation, "Sink into this hole because it's yours and no one else's."

Suzaku moaned, pushing his fingers against Lelouch, teasing as he humped him, their dicks sliding together filthily, wet and hard. He pressed hard into that nub, delighting when it opened to the pressure, the way Lelouch must be feeling the cloth against hot hole. After a moment, he pulled Lelouch further onto the bed, turning him so he was flat on his stomach and slotted his cock against Lelouch's clothed crack. "Fuck," he moaned, hips snapping to hump Lelouch like a naughty puppy. "Lelouch."

Lelouch raised his hips to meet Suzaku's thrusts, the combined force rubbing his own cock against the bed. He grasped the bedspread, moaning as it curled uselessly against his grip, and spread his legs further. "Suzaku," he responded. The bed thudded against the wall, creaking as Suzaku took his pleasure, and Lelouch loved this; loved seeing Suzaku take what he wanted, body sliding into a state similar to battle where he focused on pleasure and fluidity. It was one of the few things that Suzaku would do for himself, and even if Lelouch didn't get off on it-- didn't get off on being used this way, he would never say no to this.

Suzaku slipped Lelouch's underwear down, never stopping his thrusts, and Lelouch felt himself twitch as his lover's wet head slipped against his opening. He raised his hips, pushing up on his knees as he presented himself to Suzaku, waiting for Suzaku to just slide in and continue fucking him at this pace. Instead, Suzaku stopped, pressing a kiss to the nape of Lelouch's neck.

There was a moment where Suzaku pulled away, and Lelouch stretched backwards, trying to regain his touch, before hands gripped and spread his ass, groping and sliding fingers nudging his fluttering opening. Then Lelouch froze, relaxing just as Suzaku licked him, delving into him with hot thrusts of his tongue. He pressed against the tongue when it retreated, legs spasming as it slipped out of him and fingers took its place, warm and slick with oil. He let his legs collapse under him as Suzaku stretched him, skimming his prostate but never hitting it.

"Tell me what you like the most," Suzaku said, kissing the exit scar on Lelouch's back as his fingers squelched in and out of his lover's body. He pulled his fingers out entirely to see the little entrance unfurl, then slipped them in again.

"Ah," Lelouch moaned, "I-- ah, already told- you." Suzaku slipped in another finger. "Like it when you hold me down, when you push--a--w-when you push into me bare, so I can feel how hot you are, like you'll take me and burn me up." His hips moved wantonly along Suzaku's fingers. "I like it when you--u-use me like a sheath for your cock, like that's the only thing I'm here for," he arched, "and the way you pet me, like I'm still precious d-des-pite all that." Reaching back, Lelouch cried, "Suzaku!"

Suzaku reached and held his hand as he slipped his fingers from Lelouch's ass. "Okay, Lelouch." He nudged his head against Lelouch's greedy hole, pressing in slowly. Lelouch's muscles fluttered around his cock as the other male moaned, and Suzaku laughed softly. "You like it when I use you, Lelouch? When I tell you about how good you are, how well you're taking me, like you were made for this and only this." He thrust forward, feeling Lelouch spasm and howl as he was buried to the hilt, balls resting against Lelouch's ass. "To be filled up with me."

"Yes," Lelouch said, "Suzak-u, oh, t-there-"

"I-I know," Suzaku said, thrusting and twisting, cock slamming against that bundle of nerves that drove Lelouch insane. "I know what you want, so just-- just let me take care of you," he begged, "let me make sure you come-uhn--out of this alive." He stilled, buried in Lelouch, and rolled his hips.

"Suzaku," Lelouch said, shuddering at the changed sensation. "Y-you can't break. You promised. You promised you'd let me, back when we planned Zero Requiem."

"Lelouch," Suzaku said, stroking his sides, trying to calm him, "this time, I don't need to be apart from you; don't ask me to be." He slumped against Lelouch's back. "Kallen and your siblings can take it from here."

Pinned to the bed, Lelouch moved his hips uselessly against Suzaku. "I have only one command for you, in the event of my death," he said, finally.

"Give me your order," Suzaku murmured into his hair, resigned.

"If I die, Suzaku, burn me to ashes and bury me with you." Lelouch hissed, tightening his passage around Suzaku's still hard member. "Whether you die the day I do or a hundred years from then. I want to be buried with you."

"Yes," Suzaku said, pulling out and pressing back in, voice crazed. "Yes, my lord." He moved Lelouch's hands to grip the headboard and he yanked Lelouch's hips up, burying himself deeper, as though they could merge and become one.

 

From: Kallen Kozuki  
Subject: Jerks  
Text Received: Sat, Aug 22, 8:23 AM  


> It was very pleasant to wake  
> up to five sets of Zero  
> clothing in my room.

  
To: Kallen Kozuki  
Subject: Jerks  
Text Sent: Sat, Aug 22, 8:38 AM  


> Oh good, you got them. 

  
From: Kallen Kozuki  
Subject: Jerks  
Text Received: Sat, Aug 22, 9:01 AM  


> You. I don't even. 

  
From: Kallen Kozuki  
Subject: Jerks  
Text Received: Sat, Aug 22, 9:03 AM  


> Good luck. 

  
To: Kallen Kozuki  
Subject: Jerks  
Text Sent: Sat, Aug 19, 9:22 AM  


> Thanks.

# Response to Royal Gossip Coverage

  
Posted by DemonEmperorFans on August 24, 2020

Yesterday, RoyalGossip ran an article in which our community was heavily examined. We understand that there are some issues with the increased publicity this brings, and realize that this is a private issue as well as a security issue for our fandom, which we have always wanted to be open to Lelouch vi Britannia fans, no matter who they are (and how public they want to be).

After some discussion, the DemonEmperorFans board has decided that we will keep the community up and running: this is and always will be a forum for fans to chat. However, if you feel that you would like to withdraw your comments/fic/entries, please do so. You may also feel free to re-submit your work anonymously if you would prefer.

If you were signed in when you posted, you should be able to do so without mod approval. If you run into difficulty, please contact us at demonemperorfanmod@brit.com and we will do our best to accommodate you. If your entry was anonymous and you would like it removed, please contact us at that email as well.

For those of you who are disappointed with the choice, please do take advantage of the deletion. We won't ask questions-- this is a matter of community fun and privacy, and we want to respect that different people will feel differently about the situation. If it isn't fun, who wants to participate?

Royal Gossip's article has sent our hit counter up about 2000 views, and this will likely increase as time goes on. Despite that, we want to thank everyone for their work up until now, and continue to adore the man that was Lelouch vi Britannia. And for the people who are just entering the fandom, welcome! We hope you enjoy your experience here.

Best,  
Your Admin Team

** Kneel? | 2343 have kneeled **

**lelouchlives** Lelouch vi Britannia Sightings  
Spotted in Pendragon, Britannia-- headed to palace?  
2 minutes ago via web

  


From the Journal of Lelouch vi Britannia

> The following entry was selected for its view of Suzaku, Lelouch vi Britannia's right hand. It is dated a few weeks after the previous excerpt.
>
>> _
>> 
>> He's still the same. Despite his stubbornness to follow Britannian law, Suzaku is very much the same person he was as a child. There are things I want to hold on to, secret messages constructed under dusty book forts and smiles in the summer rain. There are things that he's still held on to, things that I share. He's entered my class at Ashford Academy, as a sole Japanese boy amongst the Britannian masses. Now, more than ever, I realize the power of words: prejudices come to life through them, as though action were not enough. If this is the welcoming he receives as a student, I can not help but wonder how he is accepted in the Britannian Army, where they were so eager to scapegoat him earlier this month. There is a difference, of course. On the field, Suzaku is an asset; someone given higher rank because he has the skills to make himself more than worthy of the position. He has always been that way, physically dominant and adaptable to new situations. And still, he is naive.
>> 
>> The world does not work the way he thinks it does: it will not serve him because he is respectful and follows the rules; power lingers where power is born, simply due to the societal structure that we observe today. Suzaku should know this, more than anyone else-- he should already know to take care in this world, run by the fat and greedy and yet he doesn't. In this, he and Nunnally are the same. They want a beautiful world, but they are ignorant of what it takes to get there.
>> 
>> Suzaku couldn't take my life for the sake of his goal, when he was ordered to. But I killed Clovis, when he was in my way. Surely that is the difference in the strength of our resolution. I will take survival as a gift from Suzaku, and I will hope that our paths never cross in battle-- he can not afford to worry for my sake, not in this place where Honorary Britannian is no shield from your companions. As Lelouch, it is fine; Suzaku currently sees me as an old friend in hiding because of my name. I will let him, let him think that Nunnally and I are still favored, that we still have a place to call home. Is that cruel of me? I know that Suzaku, more than anyone else, will be glad for us, that we have something to return to. His place to return to has long disappeared.
>> 
>> As Zero, I can't afford to think of him. Suzaku is nothing but an obstruction to my goal. ~~But I want to keep him safe, as long as I can.~~  
> 
>> 
>> _
> 
>   
> 

  


**Processed:** 2:03 PM. August 27, 2020.  
 **From:** do-not-reply@fanfiction.bri  
 **To:** adorAble@brit.com  
 **Subject:** [Update] Kiss Kiss Kiss

>   
>  whiteknight posted a new chapter of **_Kiss Kiss Kiss_** (321453 Words):  
>  ** _Chapter Struggle of Love!!_** (1453 Words)  
>  by whiteknight  
>  **Chapters:** 12/?  
>  **Fandom:** Royalty RPF  
>  **Rating:** Mature  
>  **Warnings:** Underage  
>  **Relationships:** Lelouch vi Britannia/Suzaku Kururugi, Euphemia li Britannia/Suzaku Kururugi, Lelouch vi Britannia/Schneizel el Britannia, Kallen Kozuki/Lelouch vi Britannia, Kallen Kozuki/Lelouch vi Britannia/Suzaku Kururugi  
>  **Characters:** Lelouch vi Britannia, Suzaku Kururugi, Euphemia li Britannia, Schneizel el Britannia, Nunnally vi Britannia, Random other royals, Milly Ashford, Rivalz Cardemonde, Kallen Kozuki  
>  **Additional Tags:** AU - schoolboys, Threesome, Genderbending, Slash, Kinkmeme, Imported Work, none of these people are related anymore okay, so it's not wrong, okay it's still wrong, but they're really attractive, aged all the same, reality does not exist here my dearsssss  
>  **Series:** Part 3 of  Author's Favorites   
> **Summary:**
>
>> Suzaku Kururugi is a transfer student to the exclusive Britannia Academy, an all boys' school where he is surrounded by high class, well, everything. Despite promising his childhood sweetheart Kallen Kozuki that they would stay together, he finds himself attracted to the mysterious school president, Lelouch vi Britannia. Despite finding that Lelouch is adored around the school, Suzaku must fight to prove he is worthy of the school president's hand! Along the way, he will find that the president has secrets up his sleeve. (Note: Genderbending refers to Nunnally vi Britannia and Milly Ashford.) 
> 
> You're receiving this email because you've subscribed to  Kiss Kiss Kiss. If you are receiving this message in error, please contact Support at support@fanfiction.bri. 

Zero: An unnecessary construct?  
 _Posted 2 hours ago by Coul Dent_

> From the journal entries released by the BRHS, we know Zero's origins: the story of a young boy come revolutionary in his rebellion against his father, one of the most powerful men in the world. We know that Zero championed the rights of the Japanese, a direct link to his childhood spent in the island country, and that he succeeded in wiping out Britannia's hold on the country. For these reasons, Zero has been loudly heralded as the strongest leader, the man who will call out wrongs and stare oppression down.
> 
> But is that really true, now? Now that we know that the symbolic Zero is long dead, and the current Zero is a man wearing his mask? Thus far, it doesn't seem as though there has been any trickery, any loss because of the new Zero, but how are we, the public, to know for certain? And if he has done nothing, then, I ask: what is his purpose?
> 
> Zero is unpaid, this much is clear from public inquiry. What this means is that he is not only free from responding directly to the royalty, but that he is independently wealthy enough to live without a paycheck. At the time this was first announced, many people celebrated his independence from the system and took it as a good way to balance and check the power of the world leaders. Looking back on it now, though, it is an incredibly suspicious thing.
> 
> The current Zero is likely the same Zero that killed Lelouch vi Britannia. But whether he was a confidante of the late emperor or a thief, no one could say. If he was a friend of the late emperor, someone who knew he had the Zero costume and stole it to change the tide of Lelouch's reign, perhaps we would call him a revolutionary of his own. And if he was a thief, who saw opportunity and took it, perhaps we would call him a hero of the people.
> 
> Except rumors of Lelouch vi Britannia's survival have begun to sprout from all around, and one must wonder: why now? Is it because his journal has been discovered? Or perhaps it is a plot to draw the public attention from something that is incredibly crucial: Zero is no longer necessary, and the journal proves it.
> 
> _Coul Dent is an author most well-known for **The Black Rebellion** , a history of the Black Knights established by vigilante Zero in an oppressive world, and **Cooking for Cats**._

***Voting for Round 3 is only open for a few more hours! [Make your voice count!](http://www.surveymonkey.com/s/5M3T2WF)***

**lelouchlives** Lelouch vi Britannia Sightings  
Spotted in Narita, Japan -- looking for someone  
40 minutes ago via web

  


  


From the Journal of Lelouch vi Britannia

> This excerpt is dated just after the Black Knights debut after liberating the floating hotel from the Japan Liberation Force, a Japanese terrorist group that was active at the time. This excerpt paints Lelouch vi Britannia as an opponent to Suzaku Kururugi, with beginnings of what may be their alliance later on in their lives.
>
>> _
>> 
>> Now the world knows of the Black Knights, with Zero at their helm. Now the world will start to pay attention: because one man is nothing until he can gather supporters, and supporters quickly amass two things. The first is public opinion-- the more supporters a man has, the more the public will turn towards his side. And secondly, supporters amass assets. Goods, hideouts, money, and information, all of it is gathered by supporters and delivered handily. And I will be the one who will take their paltry efforts and bring strength to them, because above all else, I can think. And I can outthink so many of these soldiers who were trained to follow orders, or these wealthy who paid for their titles.
>> 
>> But Suzaku will never understand that. ~~If only I could convince him, then we would--He'll abandon us, Nunnally and I, if he finds out. Suzaku is nothing if not loyal and he won't forgive--Nunnally still needs him, needs her single childhood friend to be here, and I can't scare him--~~
>> 
>> I want him to be with me on my side, but that will never happen while our methods remain so antithetical. He has sided with the Britannians, who will use him as their perfect soldier, a guinea pig for untested technologies, who will always send him to the front lines first. And I have sided with his people, the Japanese, who will follow me as long as I can think, can plan; who will trample me and drink the soup from my bones if I let them know who I truly am.
>> 
>> Suzaku is open in his profession, and scorned for it. I am hidden from them, and respected. In the end, who will have made the better sacrifice?
>> 
>> I suppose it will have to be the one that wins in the end.
>> 
>> _
> 
>   
> 

  


**Lamperouge and Britannia by Kristal Campreth**  
 _P. Bay sees Lelouch afresh in a a study of his anarchy_  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
 **By P. Bay**  
10:00 AM BST 29 Aug 2020  
â¦â¦â¦â¦â¦â¦â¦â¦â¦â¦â¦â¦â¦â¦â¦â¦â¦â¦â¦â¦â¦â¦â¦â¦â¦â¦â¦â¦â¦â¦â¦â¦â¦â¦â¦â¦â¦â¦â¦â¦â¦â¦  
47 Comments

Lelouch vi Britannia was the last true anarchist. His 18-year lifespan perfectly encapsulates Britannia's zenith, decline and fall. Born in 2000, when Emperor Charles vi Britannia had stabilized his control over Britannia, Lelouch saw imperial control and court politics from a young age; was a political pawn in rising tensions between the then-free Japan and Britannia; was discarded as dead in the aftermath of the Second Pacific War; lived in a conquered japan where social stratification divided the Britannian and Japanese citizens into upper and lower class, respectively; and finally mourned and tried to bring an end to the Britannian Empire as a vigilante. The end of his life in 2018 marked the end of Britannia's tyranny and the beginning of social discourse and peace.

The career of this fallen prince has been more exhaustively chronicled than any other 21st-century life, to no avail. Besides the myriad of false accounts and rumors, there have been books about vi Britannia's charisma and sagacity; his school life; his gambling habits; his love of his sister; and even his cooking and eating habits.

Now, amidst the tumultuous state, Kristal Campreth has partnered with the Britannian Royal Historical Society to write a comprehensive understanding of vi Britannia by using his relationships with his younger sister, Lady Nunnally, and his right-hand man, Suzaku Kururugi as a lens. Campreth, a veteran historian of Britannia, is both unashamed and blunt in her appreciation (and likewise criticism) of the late prince, and attempts to silence critics of his short reign through careful observation of his political background. The failed public execution of the U.F.N., which rebounded when Zero appeared to slay vi Britannia himself, is arguably the most prevalent failure of his rule.

Campreth concludes that the event, mismanaged shambles that it appeared to be, was a strategic masterpiece-- typical of vi Britannia-- that was an utter success. And, she plausibly argues, vi Britannia's goal was never tyrannical rule but the existence of societal anarchy in its truest sense. Campreth draws from interviews, previous documents, and selected excerpts of the recently discovered journal to create a vivid image of vi Britannia that will leave you re-evaluating your judgements on the deceased prince.

The supreme irony of vi Britannia's life as an anarchist is this: after months of destroying governmental bodies, fighting off political ideals and class systems, his legacy is one that sustains ruling systems today.

____________________________________________________________________________________

**Lamperouge and Britannia by Kristal Campreth**  
Â© Pendragon Printing, Inc., $27.99, 351pp

*** You voted, and Royal One is pleased to present the results of ROUND 3!***

  
  


  
**(We know she went straight to the final round,  
but to keep her fresh in your minds!)**   


***[Vote for the Final Round here!](http://www.surveymonkey.com/s/5MJBSR3) Submit a vote to make sure YOUR royal takes the top!***

  


# Don't read this if you're easily offended. Or do. 

  
Posted by harpielady on September 1, 2020

Hey, Royal RPF Fandom. Let's talk. Because:

1\. Waiting for the next Lelouch vi Britannia journal update has not driven you 'fucking insane',  
2\. You're not 'crazy' or 'mad' because you are constantly clicking the refresh button on fanfiction websites, and  
3\. Royal RPF fandom is not full of 'crazy people'.

So. Where should I begin. There are people with real, diagnosed mental disorders and illnesses who are part of fandom. And when you joke about being mentally ill, you are not only being overdramatic but insensitive to those fans. Those fans are part of the community, too, and even over the internet these things can hurt. Don't act as though the joking is "all in good fun", or "not meant to be taken seriously". Most of you are adult enough to comment on these things and to write (frankly raunchy) fiction, so you should also be adult enough to realize there are lines you shouldn't cross.

Yeah, everyone says it. That's that problem.

Fiction, _especially_ fiction about real people, needs to have boundaries. There's fun, and there's being a jerk. Make sure you don't fall into the latter category. Your fandom habits are your business-- if you want to imagine them in a sexual relationship, go for it. If you think they really hated each other, that's fine. I don't presume to know what the people themselves have done.

But hey, fandom etiquette. Be kind and courteous, and go back to first grade: Treat others the way you want to be treated.

That is all.

** Comment? | 517 comments **

# demonqueen resigns from DemonEmperorFans

  
Posted by DemonEmperor Fans on September 2, 2020

Due to pressure at work and the rising criticism against her, administrator and fan ~~demonqueen~~ has resigned from her position on the board of  DemonEmperor Fans. She apologizes for any trouble this will cause and asks that you have patience as we transition in a new administrator to take over her duties.

Due to recent concerns, we are turning IP tracking off and ask that you post anonymously.

_________________________________________________  
You are viewing page 3.  
<< < [1][2] **[3]**  


Noooooooooo  
(Anonymous)  
2020-09-02, 11:03 am (local)  
noooooooooo  


>   
>  Re: Noooooooooo  
> (Anonymous)  
> 2020-09-02 12:41 pm (local)  
> +1

Health?  
(Anonymous)  
2020-09-02, 11:21 am (local)  
I hope everything is all right! Is she becoming ill?  


>   
>  Re: Health?  
> (Anonymous)  
> 2020-09-02, 12:50 pm (local)  
> More likely her family is catching onto her activity and don't approve.  
> 
>
>>   
>  Re: Health?  
> (Anonymous)  
> 2020-09-02, 03:01 pm (local)  
> ugh, i hope not. she was a really great admin

demonqueen fic  
(Anonymous)  
2020-09-02, 11:55 am (local)  
Did anyone save copies of her fic before she deleted her LJ?  


> Re: demonqueen fic  
> (Anonymous)  
> 2020-09-02, 11:59 am (local)  
> I did! If you post your email, I'll send em to you.  
> 
>
>> Re: demonqueen fic  
> (Anonymous)  
> 2020-09-02, 12:03 am (local)  
> hppopper@brit.com  
> Re: demonqueen fic  
> (Anonymous)  
> 2020-09-02, 12:09 am (local)  
> Me too!  
> 
>>
>>> Re: demonqueen fic  
> (Anonymous)  
> 2020-09-02, 12:31 pm (local)  
> Sure thing, just give me your address.  
> 
>>>
>>>> Re: demonqueen fic  
> (Anonymous)  
> 2020-09-02, 12:39 am (local)  
> dalton@freebrit.net 

  
also want demonqueen fic  
(Anonymous)  
2020-09-02, 1:55 pm (local)  
Please send to me too ysbabay@brit.com  


> Re: also want demonqueen fic  
> (Anonymous)  
> 2020-09-02, 1:59 pm (local)  
> sent  
> Re: also want demonqueen fic  
> (Anonymous)  
> 2020-09-02, 2:02 pm (local)  
> moton@freebrit.net  
> 
>
>> Re: also want demonqueen fic  
> (Anonymous)  
> 2020-09-02, 2:16 pm (local)  
> sent 
>
>> Re: also want demonqueen fic  
> (Anonymous)  
> 2020-09-02, 2:46 pm (local)  
> is this still available?  
> 
>>
>>> Re: also want demonqueen fic  
> (Anonymous)  
> 2020-09-02, 4:16 pm (local)  
> Yeah. Sorry guys, can someone else mail copies to future askers? 
> 
> Send  
> (Anonymous)  
> 2020-09-02, 03:01 pm (local)  
> Send to me plz hollo@brit.com  
> send  
> (Anonymous)  
> 2020-09-02, 03:02 pm (local)  
> Send to me plz hollo@brit.com  
> Stupid ROYAL GOSSIP  
> (Anonymous)  
> 2020-09-02, 03:24 pm (local)  
> This is such s shame, and probably due to all the stupid nonsense Royal Gossip is saying. This is a place for fans, not media hounds looking for their next scoop. Goodbye demonqueen! You were really awesome and made this one of the most welcoming places a fan could have.
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> From the Journal of Lelouch vi Britannia
>
>> In early 2018, the drug Refrain became increasingly popular for being able to let its users re-experience their happy memories. It was a highly addictive substance, and the Japanese people were the target demographic of this drug. In response to the spreading problem, Lelouch vi Britannia led the Black Knights to destroy several manufacturing plants of the drug.
>> 
>>  __
>>
>>>  _
>>> 
>>> What is happiness? What do you use to measure it, and how do you price it? Is re-living happiness that has long disappeared the same as being happy? Would you give up your present day for it? Would you give up your family, your home, your life, to keep re-living happier days?
>>> 
>>> Of course you wouldn't. I don't know what could ever make you give these things up. I am-- my happiest days were the days I spent with Nunnally and Suzaku as children. But I would never give up the time I have with them now. There is no point in recreating the joys of past lives; there is something so intrinsically sorrowful at the thought of doing so. The past is the past because it is experienced and gone. It is something that has molded you to be who you are, something that has changed you to be better or worse. It is something that should be left where it is, because there is no such thing as a second chance at the same exact situation.
>>> 
>>> I think Nunnally would say the same. She laughs so happily here, so differently than when we first arrived in Japan; when she was so angry because her legs and her eyes were gone; when she could understand nothing of the language of the land. Nunnally must have found me wanting in comparison to the multitude of siblings who remained at the palace. She must have hated me, for getting us into the situation where we would be sent away, just her and I, in a land where the people hated Britannians. She must have hated me for leaving her side, for letting her find our mother and being harmed.
>>> 
>>> But she is happier now. Milly and Shirley, Nina and Rivalz: she loves them, so dearly, and they have accepted her, too. The Ashfords are an ally that I hold tight, because they took our hollow selves and planted us, here, where we could gather light and fill ourselves up with experiences and loves and friends.
>>> 
>>> And in the beginning, when it was so dark, when we were lost and angry and confused, there was Suzaku. Who raged at us from the beginning, for invading his home and his secret base. For taking up space in the land that had been exclusively his, sole child of the temple. I was enfuriated by him: I thought that I would like to hit him, for making our lives so much more difficult, for forcing us to use chopsticks when I knew they had silverware, for chattering to us in Japanese when we knew he could speak Britannian. Thinking on it now, Suzaku was a two-fold salvation. He never let us stop to pity ourselves, and he gave us something to rage against, something that was close and easy to understand. I don't know if it was on purpose. I doubt it was. But it was the thing that made me begin to love Japan, to look at its landscape and realize how beautiful it really was. By the end of it all, I was happy to call Suzaku my friend.
>>> 
>>> But I would never try to reclaim those happiness's. They are lost to time, and all that I can do is attempt to create new happinesses, things that will sustain me in the here and now.
>>> 
>>> There are people who do not agree. A new drug, Refrain, is on the market, and is steadily rising in popularity amongst the Japanese people. Refrain is a synthetic drug that claims to "return you to the happiest memories". It is a drug for dreamers, for the curious, because it has a nasty addictive quality to it. Not only does your body crave the drug after the first use, but so does your mind. And it is stealing the Japanese people away, making them work endlessly to pay for the drug habit, never realizing how much of themselves they are giving away.
>>> 
>>> The Black Knights will rescue them, these prisoners to their own memories.
>>> 
>>> _
>> 
>>   
> 

  


**lelouchlives** Lelouch vi Britannia Sightings  
Spotted in Tokyo, Japan  
2 hours ago via web

_\--argue that the reasons why the riots have slowed down is not because the material has become less controversial, but because the Japanese citizens are starting to wait and see what the journal entries will entail. Britannian riots have been largely controlled after the Schneizel shooting. Prince Schneizel remains secluded in the palace for recovery, although an official spokesperson informs us that he is, quote, healing well and is expected to return to the public eye shortly. Lady Nunnally has yet to make an appearance since her announcement that kickstarted the hunt for the journal, and an insider on the palace explains that she is reflecting over her mistakes and will resume regular responsibilities. Sounds like her siblings are putting a hold on Nunnally-- something you can't escape, even if you're an empress! Princess Cornelia has reappeared sharply in public eye, attending the shooting discussion this past week as well as working amongst the police to understand how the shooting occurred. Shooter Emile Blockett passed away while in custody, due to what medical examiners are calling a heart attack brought on by stress. An insider says that Blockett was awaiting trial, and that he received two visitors during that time._

_Citizen's energy seems to have transferred over to tracking Lelouch vi Britannia, who is now suspected to be alive. Rumors of the prince being sighted occurred as early as July, with visual confirmation of Lelouch vi Britannia and his right hand man, Suzaku Kururugi. A twitter account @lelouchlives has been created, where fans notify the user of Lelouch sightings. Currently, fans are placing the late emperor in Japan, for reasons unknown. No comments have been made thus far, but some suggest that Kururugi still lives as well, and is accompanying his prince on the way through Japan._

_The Royal Family has not confirmed the rumors at this time. Princess Cornelia said, quote, Lelouch vi Britannia was stabbed by Zero two years ago. We did not receive his body after the event. End quote. The purposefully ambiguous statement is normal for the royals, whom are just as stuck in the dark as the rest of the public for once, thank goodness._

_Prince Schneizel's public approval rating shot up from 70% to 82% after the shooting, an unheard of jump that shows how much the public loves the blond prince. Princess Cornelia experienced a similar jump, from 80% to 95% public approval. Lady Nunnally's rating fluctuates more rapidly with the journal entries, but is staying around 41% public approval. One LiveJournal user wrote that, quote, The only thing more astonishing than Nunnally's distance from the public today is her complete rejection of a boy who clearly loved and turned the world over for her._

_In other news--_

***Voting for Round 4 is only open for a few more hours! [Vote here to give YOUR royal the win!](http://www.surveymonkey.com/s/5MJBSR3)***

__________ **Princess Puff Love's Diary** __________  
Posted _Sept 7, 2020_

So you guys all know I live in Tokyo, right? Right? And Lelouch vi Britannia was spotted in Tokyo recently, right?

Well I have a present for all my lovely followers. ♥

Look at that! It's not only Lelouch vi Britannia, but Suzaku Kururugi! ♥ I know the photo's not too good, since it's from my phone, but it's them! :) For reals.

Ta! ♥

[Next Part  
](http://crescenttwins.livejournal.com/41743.html)


	6. Here are the Words (that I left for you) [6/7]

  
[Previous Part](http://crescenttwins.livejournal.com/41628.html#cutid1)

  


From the Journal of Lelouch vi Britannia

> One of the key reasons that Lelouch vi Britannia was capable of altering the political world was because he was aware of what people desired. By having such knowledge, Lelouch vi Britannia was able to gain several powerful allies during his time under the mask. The following shows the aftermath of one such alliance.
>
>> _
>> 
>> Men of power are boring, because they have so many routines. And although  was no different, I must commend him on his ability to eliminate doubt. He has cleared the fears that my Black Knights had of my identity, by telling them what they needed to hear and nothing of real value at all. True, I am not Japanese, and Britannia is my enemy. I would have given them that, had they asked. And yet, the message is so much stronger when given by a man with tangible power. People are drawn to it, I suppose, but it means nothing if they can not win.
>> 
>> was easy to get ahold of, more than I had hoped. Of the twelve candidates, he was the one most primed to give us Sakuradite, and his cooperation was exceptionally well-timed. But his security was easy to fool, which concerns me. They should have noticed that I was among them early on, and eliminated me: that alone would have made me trust  more. Worse, they reacted with genuine surprise when I was able to outmaneuver them.  will ask for more, and likely at his own leisure.
>> 
>> When Britannia conquered Japan,  prevented his execution by removing his backing of Kururugi Genbu and supporting the colonizers. He is a man who has lived by double-crossing, again and again, and I fear he will merely wait out the battle to see who the victor is. Still, if he will give me Sakuradite, I will show him victory.
>> 
>> I will return to Ashford Academy, though I have probably long missed the Britannian Symphonic Orchestra. Shirley probably won't have waited for me-- I'm sure she's enjoying the music now.
>> 
>> _
> 
>   
> 

  


Kallen ducked the knife, grabbing the man's wrist and breaking his elbow in one swift motion.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw movement and she kicked outwards, catching another's torso with her heel. She backed up, standing in front of Nunnally, and cursed this mask; it filtered the air oddly, which would make it hard to breathe if this started becoming more strenuous, and her peripheries were severely cut into by its weird shape.

"Back away," Kallen ordered the men, body still in the ready position. Four attackers, in broad daylight-- glancing around, there were plenty of observers, but none of them had stepped in to help. Some had their cell phones out, which was irritating, and one boy was talking loudly on his cellphone. Had the situation really become so bad, that Nunnally would be abandoned by this many of her subjects? Nunnally shouted, and Kallen side stepped an attacker and brought her palm against his jaw, followed by an elbow to the back of his head. Once he had hit the ground, she kicked him away. There was a loud crunch, and Kallen winced, but this was her job.

Of course Suzaku would step out as soon as people started having enough balls to attack Nunnally. It was just her luck. She took one step forward, refocusing on their assailants. It was unlikely they had any assistants in the crowd, but the longer this went on, the more likely it was that some moron in the crowd would start getting noisy and there would be a full scale riot on their hands. If Kallen wasn't in this garb, and Nunnally was safe in the palace, she would have welcomed it; there was no time like the present to put down protesters who only sought violence. But that wasn't the situation anymore because Zero had a certain image that he had to project, and beating up (somewhat) innocent citizens wasn't it.

Well, Zero would definitely have a different reputation after today. Kallen could imagine the headlines now: Zero attends Nunnally to art gallery, attacks four citizens in boredom. There certainly wouldn't be anyone who would want to be Zero after this... This was wretched. Of she hadn't known Suzaku, she would have suspected he was ducking out when things got tough. But that had never been Suzaku. Instead, Suzaku had taken the only other royal alive who was more likely to incite violence, and was accompanying him on...on some tour of the countryside, or what not. Who knew, with those two?

The man with the (probably) broken ribs was still on the ground; the man with the twisted elbow was curled around it, crying. The other two looked cowed, and Kallen eyed them from beneath the mask. One was gripping a knife uncertainly, but if he tried to stab from that position he'd only sprain his wrist. The other was staring at his friends, and Kallen figured that he was the more sensible one.

"Put your hands on your head and lay on the floor." Kallen ordered through the mask. "If you do, we will treat this matter as a public disturbance rather than an attack on a royal."

The second man fell to the ground, as if his strings had been cut. His arms scrambled to be placed atop his head. The first man gritted his teeth.

"The royals are corrupt!" He shouted. "We need to be cleansed of them in order to be a strong nation!" He spat on the ground, and people in eh ground began to murmur. Crap. Kallen slipped further into a ready position. It would be just her luck that someone like this guy was ready to bring the crowd in on it.

Well, it was his bad luck. Because Kallen had spent two years beside a man who was a hundred times the orator.

"And what nation is that?" She questioned. "What will it be ruled with?" She spread her arms, gesturing to the crowd. The cape spread out gratifyingly, and grudgingly Kallen understood why Lelouch had always been so dramatic. "And what will you build it on? These people?" She turned her head to look at them.

"Every great revolution requires sacrifice!" He spat back at her.

"So you would bloody our nation again? Perhaps you don't remember." Kallen said, solemnly, "But if you want your dream of a world to come to truth? You must discard every bit of your current life: throw it to the ground, and risk every single person you have ever loved. Revolutionaries are the most selfish of people, because they want their version of the world to overcome everyone else's."

The man faltered, face uncertain, and she continued, "And if you live a good life, now. If you have a home and you can see people you love, if you have money to eat, and you say these things because you are dissatisfied now but will be content later? Then you are nothing but an oblivious child having a tantrum." She glanced around the crowd, satisfied to see them focusing on her and not on Nunnally, who had her hand fisted in Kallen's cape. "So tell me. Are you a selfish child, or oblivious one?"

The man dropped his head, pulling his arms over it.

"Nunnally," Kallen prompted, and the seated girl nodded.

She rose to her full height, back straight, and she turned to face the crowd. "Spread the word," Nunnally said, an empress addressing the her subjects, "if you have legitimate grievances towards the royal family, then bring them to a public forum. I will listen, this I swear to you."

*** You voted, and Royal One is pleased to present the results of the Britannian Royal Popularity Tourney! Thanks to everyone who participated.***

  
  


  


***All hail Lelouch! Despite his unpopular reign and subsequent revival in Japan, Lelouch vi Britannia continues to rule over the fan's hearts! Congratulations! If Lelouch drops by the Royal One offices in Pendragon, Britannia, we will have a certificate for him, denoting this fantastic achievement. But for his fans, who tirelessly voted for him in the rounds, his official fan club will receive a one time gift of $5,000 from Royal One. Congrats!***

"Ow- ugh, just a little gentler, please."

" _Lelouch_."

"Suzaku."

"Lelouch."

"Look, I'm sorry--"

"Please be quiet, Lelouch."

"â¦"

"Thank you."

"â¦"

"There. That should hold for a little bit. Don't let the bandage get wet, or I'll have to re-do it."

"Thank you, Suzaku."

"Lelouch, you need to be more careful."

"Iâ¦in my defense, he didn't really _intend_ to shoot me."

"Lelouch."

"And he only scraped my arm; it could have been much worse."

"Come here, Lelouch."

"â¦"

"By this point you should know more than anyone else that a gun in a novice's hand is much more dangerous."

"You're right."

"I don't understand why you have to give them a loaded gun."

"It's meaningless, if there's nothing in the chamber."

"But none of the people on your list should have military experience-- they wouldn't be able to tell the difference."

"It doesn't matter, Suzaku. _I would._ "

**princesspufflove:** can we just  
 **princesspufflove:** talk about this: <http://britube.com/videos/2RLtQpS5F>  
**You:** yes yes yes  
 **princesspufflove:** Go Zro go  
 **princesspufflove:** *Zero  
 **You:** I don't even  
 **princesspufflove:** I know!  
 **princesspufflove:** I'm not even sure if the way he took down the first two  
 **princesspufflove:** or his speech afterwards  
 **princesspufflove:** was cooler  
 **You:** obviously both

  


From the Journal of Lelouch vi Britannia

> One of the reasons that the BRHS is so pleased to present excerpts from the journal to a larger audience is because Lelouch vi Britannia becomes more real in them. With the amount of power that he held, it is difficult to remember at times that Lelouch vi Britannia was a boy who struggled over the choices he made.
>
>> _
>> 
>> People die. I thought I was prepared for that.
>> 
>> It was raining, when I found Shirley. She was standing there, in the rain, crying. She asked me if Zero was a good person. She told me her father suffocated under the mud, at Narita. She kissed me.
>> 
>> She told me to forget about it, at her father's funeral. She tried to comfort me, when it was her world that was falling apart because I--
>> 
>> I am not a hero. I will never be a hero, because I am not trying to save people. And people will die, because I am waging war on Britannia, against the man who left Nunnally and I here to fend for ourselves.
>> 
>> People will die. If I stop here then--There will have been no meaning if-- It will be worth it, in the end.
>> 
>> It must be.
>> 
>> _
> 
>   
> 

  


**_BREAKING NEWS:_ Zero Attacks Citizens on the Streets**   
Surrounding crowd does nothing 

Video footage of Zero attacking citizens on the streets of Pendragon were posted on Britube yesterday. In the video, Zero takes down two citizens and then speaks in direct response to the outcry against the Britannian royalty, calling protestors childish. The video has received two million views as of **(Read More)**

_In a telephone interview today, we were able to speak with Mr. Kenji Hashimoto, who shocked the Internet last night when he tweeted, "Been visited by a dead man. #LelouchLives." Gathering almost sixteen thousand tweets and counting, #LelouchLives has been flooded with similar accounts of users who claim that Lelouch has approached them. When asked what about, users claim anything from "Wanted a minion" to "Apologized for killing my civilian father" to "marriage proposal!!!". No one is certain why exactly the late prince is traveling, but it seems clear that he has a purpose._

_A former member of the Black Knights who prefers to stay unnamed says, "If Lelouch was the Zero who led us at Narita, there are a thousand things that he regretted; he valued life above all else." Experts say--_

[Zero, on the illuminated screen of the television, speaks loudly and boldly to the audience, arms out and cape flaring around the shoulders as if to curtain the stage. The camera turns briefly to glimpse the men on the ground, jerking at the sheer pain on display, and returns to Zero. The speakers release the tinny sound, and briefly over the sound of Zero's voice you hear someone whisper, "He's so cool." The camera jerks to look at Nunnally, and over the din they hear her speak, simply and strongly.]

The pair paused, staring at the television screen in their hotel room.

[The footage pauses, before repeating from the beginning. A frustrated Nunnally appears on the screen, Zero walking her out of the Royal Convention Center. A snicker sounds through the speakers, and then someone throws water on her from off-screen. Nunnally jerks away, and a moment later shouting is heard through the speakers as the camera jerks this way and that, dizzying. A moment later, the views comes up just in time to see Zero dispatch a pair of men quickly and efficiently.]

Lelouch increased the volume.

[The cape flares as Zero spread her arms, and speaks loudly, the sound tinny but audible. The camera turns briefly to glimpse the men on the ground, jerking at the sheer pain on display, and returns to Zero.]

"Kallen's got quite the flair for it," Lelouch said, after a moment. "She's an excellent Zero."

"Well," Suzaku replied, "To be fair, she had more experience having a dual identity than I did." He flipped his phone open, tapping out a quick text, and shifted so Lelouch could see it.

"Good?"

"Perfect."

 

To: Kallen Kozuki  
Subject: You Britube Star ♥  
Text Sent: Wed, Sept 16, 1:23 PM  


> You're quite a bold Zero. 

**lelouchlives** Lelouch vi Britannia Sightings  
Spotted in Shinjuku, Japan -- near embassy  
1 minute ago via web

  


From the Journal of Lelouch vi Britannia

> Dated only four days after the previous excerpt, this entry consisted of two sentences of text, an oddity when compared to the ordinarily verbose writing of Lelouch vi Britannia. The female referred to in this entry is believed to be Lady Nunnally.
>
>> _
>> 
>> I have lost her, someone whom I loved so dearly. And even in her loss, she tries to comfort me.
>> 
>> _
> 
>   
> 

  


  


# Zero Pimp Post

  
Posted by Zevoneturn on September 17, 2020

If you haven't seen  this Britube video yet, check it out! Because despite what Coul Dent and other  news sources say, we care about Zero, the savior of Area 11!

I admit my doubts when it first came out that Lelouch vi Britannia was the first Zero, but come on, guys! Clearly  something is going well with this current Zero in place, no matter who s/he is. The person behind the mask is unknown to us, but it doesn't matter: they clearly have the same goals that the original Zero did, and that is (1) keeping the peace, and (2) stalling oppression. Plus they're wicked capable of handling themselves in a fight. ;)

So let's pimp Zero, the one and only entity that has consistently had the public's welfare at heart.

  
**Preview:**   
  
Rock on, Zero! 

** Watch? | 321 are watching **

_**ASHFORD:** Prince Schneizel made his first public appearance yesterday since the shooting earlier this month, accompanying Lady Nunnally at Summer Gala and showcase. The Summer Gala is a ball that began two years ago to honor those who were lost as well as celebrate those who are still alive. Students supported by the Clovis Foundation as well as professionals have the opportunity to contribute to the showcase._

_**RICHTER:** The Clovis Foundation began two years ago when Gabriella la Britannia, the late prince's mother and Consort to the late Emperor Charles vi Britannia, decided to invest her inheritance towards her son's strengths and help underpriveleged students. In addition to arts, the Clovis Foundation also supports students in the field of music, architecture, and theatre._

_**ASHFORD:** Also attending the Summer Gala was Princess Cornelia li Britannia and Zero, who arrived shortly after the empress and Prince. The group remained together for the majority of the evening, separating only to retrieve food or use the restroom. Prince Schneizel was not accompanied by Earl Kanon Maldini, contrary to his usual protocol for the Summer Gala._

_**RICHTER:** Student work from the showcase will remain up until November, at which point they will be relocated and displayed at the Clovis Foundation until the New Year. The exhibits are free to the public, with regular hours for the Pendragon Gallery._

_**ASHFORD:** Recent critics of the Britannian Royal Family suspected that the siblings were hiding due to their fear of public opinion; one of the primary arguements was that, quote, There is no doubt that the Britannian Royal Family is burying their heads because of their incompetence at handling the pressure of the journal and the shooting both._

_**RICHTER:** Prior to the Summer Gala, a spokesperson for the royal family released Lord Schneizel and Lady Cornelia's itineraries for the next month. Lord Schneizel will be remaining in Pendragon for the foreseeable future, likely due to travel constraints on his healing and post-care. He will be attending the entrance ceremony of P. Academy as they welcome their new class._

_**ASHFORD:** Princess Cornelia will be touring around Britannia, giving a lecture series on cyber safety, a growing problem amongst young girls. The lecture series was prompted after a 16-year-old female student at H. Academy was stalked and harassed with incriminating photos. There were three arrests of minors in the case, with counts of harassment, stalking, and child pornography. Lady Cornelia has long been outspoken on her belief that females are not equivalent to victims, and has criticized schools for not informing students of basic ways to protect themselves online and for failing to argue against stereotypes that promote violence._

_**RICHTER:** Lady Nunnally's schedule has not been publicised, perhaps due to recent threats. A spokesperson for Lady Nunnally admits that there have been threats of rape, stalking, and murder towards the empress and says that they are doing the best they can to track those involved. Lady Nunnally will be attending events and fulfilling her duties, but will--_

_\--and thanks for tuning in to N's radio talk show-- where we find the news you want to hear, and we talk about it! It's a blast receiving your guys' questions during the week, and we're pleased to give a shout out to @xfenn, @trianggg, and @missturrrr for the first topic, which is BXB's new line of cologne. In truth, we recently scoped out the store ourselves, and talked to several workers as well as users of the cologne._

_The overall message: it stinks! Despite the frankly attractive advertising and packaging, the cologne is more odor than scent, and it gets worse the longer you've had it on. The sales of the bottle continue to drop from the original release date, and several persons have reported rashes after spraying the mix directly onto their skin. The rashes disappeared within 48 hours of throwing the cologne away. So, what a flop! Instead, consider buying the FFX Woods line, where the smell is not only alluring but sales continue to rise, even six weeks after its release. Whew!_

_But tweet us your opinion @nradioshow! You can find both lines in any major department store, so take a whiff and tweet us your opinion! Are we spot on, or have our noses gone wrong?_

_This next topic popped up more times than we could count, so we're passing on repeating all of your handles. Sorry, guys! But this is a capital B.I.G. deal, so stop whatever you're doing and listen close! Weeks after the initial spotting of Zero, an official photo has been released! No question, this is a true and true photo of not only the presumed alive Lelouch vi Britannia, but his devilish right-hand man, Suzaku Kururugi! It's a double shock!_

_The photo originally appeared on a private blog of user princesspufflove, who is a Tokyo dwelling fan, and was almost immediately picked up and blogged all over Tumblr, Livejournal, and several news sites! Unexpectedly, this photo didn't receive a lot of attention here in Britannia, primarily due to the explosion of Zero on the streets about a week ago. In Japan, however, the photo is being passed around, and we expect it to be a big deal as soon as it crosses the language barrier! So it's official: Lelouch vi Britannia AND Suzaku Kururugi are alive. The question is: why? And what are they doing in Japan?_

_There've been a lot of speculation that the folks up top-- A.K.A. the Royal Britannian Family-- know a lot more than they're letting on, but our opinion is a resounding no! The Royal Britannian Family has long been characterized by their complete opposition of Lelouch vi Britannia and his ruling style, so I believe from the bottom of my heart that this is something that's caught them off guard as well! Princess Cornelia, in particular, has often said that she believes Lelouch died that day, before us._

_Juicy things to come out of this. Lelouch vi Britannia and Suzaku Kururugi are alive and roaming Japan, for an unknown reason-- maybe a honeymoon? Just kidding. Also, if Lelouch vi Britannia is recognized as a true criminal against Britannia, then the entirety of his journal will be released to the police. For those of you who don't get the implications of that, it means that the journal will become public property, free to be viewed by anyone who drops by in person. After the latest entry showing his sentimentality and openness with the journal, we can only hope that the rest of the journal is to come!_

_For those of you who're wondering about the Zero explosion I mentioned earlier, Zero was involved in a street brawl--_

****

ReadIt!

  


The Internet's Biggest Stories

  
49234  Cornelia's Gala Style best dressed at the ball  
Submitted _12 hours ago_ by royalnews to Royals  
  
**413 comments | share**   
  
49203  Prince Schneizel LIVES!!! appears after shot wound  
Submitted _11 hours ago_ by royalnews to Royals   
  
**193 comments | share**   
  
48834  Lady Nunnally portrait defaced Pendragon Museum   
Submitted _3 days ago_ by royalnews to Royals  
  
**94 comments | share**   
  
47404  Lelouch Lives spotted in Japan  
Submitted _1 day ago_ by adorAble to Demon Emperor Fans  
  
**9233 comments | share**   
  
47234  How people fall in love an expert opinion  
Submitted _2 hours ago_ by laughlaughlaugh to lifeandstuff  
  
**72 comments | share**   
  
47013  Schneizel x Kanon dead? Kanon missing at ball  
Submitted _3 hours ago_ by Schkan to schneizettes   
  
**6534 comments | share**   
  
45834  Britannia Popularity Crown goes toâ¦ Royal Tourney  
Submitted _4 days ago_ by royalone to Royals   
  
**19323 comments | share**   
  
43404  Zero attacks citizens stop whining  
Submitted _21 days ago_ by adantress to Royals   
  
**16 comments | share**   


view more: < prev | next >

  


From the Journal of Lelouch vi Britannia

> It is well-known that Lelouch vi Britannia and Lady Nunnally spent time at the home of Genbu Kururugi as children. It is here that they first met Suzaku Kururugi. However, this entry offers a unique insight to Genbu Kururugi and reveals a startling truth.
>
>> _
>> 
>> I have to keep Nunnally away from this; she isn't meant to see this, to be here. I let her get too close, let someone realize how important she was, and she was taken. Because I was able to save her this time, but only because Suzaku was there: and if he wasn't, then-- I would throw it away, all of it: Zero and the Black Knights and my alliances. I am a parasite: I would use them up to retrieve her, and then discard it away from me to keep her from seeing. I would do anything for Nunnally's safe return.
>> 
>> But I didn't have to, because Suzaku was there. He may not be next time. He may not be there next time, because seven years ago, he wasn't. Seven years ago, we were separated when Britannia invaded. And I thought he was dead. He lives: Suzaku lives, and he does so with reckless understanding of the world. But if he died...if he truly died, because of some noble's hand-- I would burn down the place where he died, cremate him and scatter his ashes in the forests we played in. I can not avenge him if it would stop me from creating Nunnally's world; I can only respect him and the life that he lived.
>> 
>> The mad man claimed that Suzaku murdered his father. In my memory, Genbu Kururugi was a singular sort of man, who would wreck those in his way. I remember that there were brief discussions of Nunnally's marriage to the man, as though that would have secured Japan's independence. I remember that he treated us like tools, not like children, and I remember respecting him for that. Nunnally and I were political hostages; that he would treat us so was common sense. The reason I disliked Genbu Kururugi was because he treated Suzaku the same way. In reality? I strongly doubt that someone who treated his son that way would commit suicide.
>> 
>> The Genbu Kururugi that I witnessed was a man that would fight to the death for his pride.
>> 
>> Suzaku may have killed him, but I will protect him if they try to accuse him of it. Because if it is true, then Suzaku and I will soon be a matched set. I trust him. I trust him more than anyone else, because Suzaku has never lied to me and he never will. Suzaku is the soldier, the man who enters the battlefield to protect. And on that battlefield, he is an enemy. However, he is the one person who never lie to me, whether he thinks me friend or foe.
>> 
>> I only wish I could say the same of myself.
>> 
>> _
> 
>   
> 

  


  


**breakingnewsbrit** Breaking News Britannia  
Report: Japanese Prime Minister's wife goes into labor  
3 hours ago via web

Kururugi a confidante to late emperor  
 _Posted 1 hour ago by Coul Dent_

> If you're trapped, stuck and confused and altogether hiding things from everyone in your life, you'll get stressed. I think it's easy enough to recognize that. Journal entries that have been (sparingly) released by the BRHS are painting a picture of a prince, that, under the right light, you could see as a victim fighting back. While I have no doubt that the BRHS are selecting the safe journal entries, the ones that will either confirm shocking accusations or tell you that the prince was intelligent-- there's something to be said about his focus in the entries that have been released.
> 
> There's an almost singular focus on the people in his life, rather than his plans. There's a goal-based drive that he lived by, and it's hard to argue that vi Britannia was selfish in his actions. You have to give him props, though: there are very few seventeen year olds who have the balls (and the brains) to pull of a full scale coup against their father in this day and age. Looking at it through that filter, you notice two things right off the bat.
> 
> Firstly, Lelouch vi Britannia was very much a child. Every action he took was meticulously planned out, consequences and back up plans, things he thought would go well and things he expected to fail at. However, the thing he was never able to truly take into account were the mentalities of his enemies. There was a familiarity to the people around him, so he made them personify his dreams and goals. But those he fought against? They were, as whole, nameless chess players who were outmatched.
> 
> Secondly, Lelouch vi Britannia was extraordinarily dependent on the people around him. Taking a look at his journals, every entry translates to some kind of action: something you think would be the mark of an independent person, tactically versed and skilled in the art of human nature. This isn't the case. Instead, you find pages of justification; he wants to create a beautiful world for Nunnally, and that's the reason why he fights. His father is evil, thus the system he created is evil, thus it must be destroyed. Suzaku is part of the Britannian army, but he isn't aware of the corruption, and so he is also someone to be protected. The list goes on and on. In a way, vi Britannia was using his friends as his moral compass. His pain after killing Shirley Fenette is likewise indicative of that. And if you look at the people he surrounded himself with, you wouldn't be surprised. Every single one of vi Britannia's living friends is active and successful in their field: the mark of someone who gathered dependable and capable people.
> 
> Of his notable high school friends, Milly Ashford and Rivalz Cardemonde now work for legitimate news companies; Nina Einstein is revolutionizing the physics academia; Kallen Kozuki works for the U.F.N.; and his sister inherited the Britannian throne after his death. Ashford works as a broadcaster and Cardemonde as a journalist; yet despite their closeness with media, neither has said a word to interviewers or gossip rags about the time they spent with him. Einstein, long believed to dislike vi Britannia, recently spoke about him when her guest radio appearance was hijacked with questions; instead of vilifying him, she admitted that she didn't know him well enough to say. Kozuki has been known to crack cameras 'for security reasons' of anyone who approaches her involving it.
> 
> So, despite using these people as his moral compass, they clearly weren't in on the plan. The question becomes: why not? Every single one of his friends showed tact and maturity when discussing him in public; and if he had discussed his plans with them, then surely we would live in a very different world.
> 
> I propose that it is because vi Britannia wanted to protect them, to keep them in a bubble. Like a child, he hoped that if they didn't see it, then they wouldn't be affected. Instead, he attached to the two people he was closest to: Nunnally vi Britannia and Suzaku Kururugi. Lady Nunnally was undoubtedly his goal, the person that he depended on to tell him that he was doing the right thing, that he was being a good brother. Kururugi, on the other hand, could only be his confidante.
> 
> There are some people who speculate the Kururugi and vi Britannia were in a homosexual relationship, but I argue that their bond was much closer to brothers. After all, if a brother does something stupid, you fight and make up; something we saw constantly in the Kururugi-Britannia relationship. If the two had been in a romantic or sexual relationship, I very much doubt they both would have survived the experience without shooting one another.
> 
>  
> 
> _Coul Dent is an author most well-known for **The Black Rebellion** , a history of the Black Knights established by vigilante Zero in an oppressive world, and **Cooking for Cats**._

**lelouchlives** Lelouch vi Britannia Sightings  
Spotted in Kyoto, Japan  
30 minutes ago via web

  


From the Journal of Lelouch vi Britannia

> Princess Euphemia li Britannia, known by her moniker The Massacre Princess, was killed by Zero after she opened fire on the gathered crowd of Japanese citizens. History tells us that the Britannian Royal Family at the time hushed up the event, reprimanding the late princess for her dishonesty and discarding her plans for the future. This entry presents another side to the event: the view of the killer
>
>> _
>> 
>> I have killed Euphemia li Britannia.
>> 
>> It feels right that this should begin as a confession, because we shared goals, she and I. The difference between us was merely our feelings towards Britannia, but Euphemia wanted equality, and I don't know what changed. The news is calling her the Massacre Princess, is claiming that she had planned this all along, another brutal twist knife in the back of the already suffering Japanese. But that wasn't Euphie. ~~Euphie wasn't that sort of person, and~~ I strongly believe that: she was perhaps the gentlest person I have ever known. It makes no sense that she would plot to kill the Japanese, because she was earnest in her desire to create a safe place for them. Why, then? Why would someone like that change, so drastically? Why would she become obsessed with hurting others, by attempting to eliminate an entire people? It doesn't make sense, and anyone who would claim that she had a hidden agenda is a fool.
>> 
>> The question then becomes: who could have manipulated her? And why did she change in that fashion? Who was capable of convincing Euphie that the best thing to do was fire a gun upon the crowd? And how did they do it?
>> 
>> â¦I was willing to go along with Euphie, to follow her plan and allow the transient peace that would occur. I, as Zero, was willing to take her hand and show the Japanese people that not all Britannians were evil, that it was the man atop the throne rather than his children. And Euphie knew me. I took off my mask before her, and I confessed to her my hopes for Nunnally and my reasons. Euphie allowed it. Euphie forgave me, and she wanted us to walk together, to show unification amongst the discord.
>> 
>> Two minutes. She was out of my sight for two minutes before she called for Japanese blood. ~~I should have watched her, been close to her--if I had perhaps she wouldn't have slipped into madness, choking in it. I have killed-- I have lost~~ I placed Euphemia's life against those of the Japanese people (against _Suzaku_ ) and ~~she was--~~ I chose them over her. And if someone should curse me for it, then let them scream; because Euphie didn't deserve what happened, didn't deserve her good intent to be wielded like a blade against the oppressed. The person that she was in the end, was not Euphie. ~~It wasn't her.~~ And people will laugh, because it was her body, but-- there are madnesses that come over people, things that the human will crumbles against, and Euphie was a victim of it.
>> 
>> She was a victim who was thrown about in her own body, firing upon the Japanese and asking them to die.
>> 
>> And so I shot her. ~~And two times now, I have killed a sibling who loved me.~~ Suzaku is my witness, and I will await his judgement. I am no innocent, but I will mask myself as one until the day that comes, clearing the path for Nunnally's dreams. ~~And if they should hate me, because of what I have done--~~
>> 
>> I will wear her death as a badge of pride atop my shoulder, because for the Japanese people, this is a victory. This is a victory, and I will rally my people around it. I can only hope that she and Suzaku will forgive me in the end. ~~I'm sorry, Euphie. Please allow me to be selfish again-- I seem to have been nothing but since our childhood. You were the brightest part of me, at a time and-~~ I'm sure Suzaku will hate a part of me now, ignorant as he is to the masks I wear. Because Euphemia has never held back her affections, and she was enthralling. I could never blame him for loving her or hating the me that murdered her.
>> 
>> I deserve nothing less than utter disdain, but I cannot crumble while I wear my masks. I have sacrificed one sister's dreams for another's, and I doubt it will be the last of my sins. Nunnally, you will hear this and be broken, as you were with Clovis, and I will never be able to apologize to you for causing you this pain. But, at least you will not notice, because I am cracking underneath this mask I wear for you, and the sound of your sadness will drown out my screams.
>> 
>> _
> 
>   
> 

  


Japan: It's a Girl!  
 **Royal One** \- 2 hours ago  
 **related:** Ohgi Kaname | Viletta Nu | Japan

>   
> 
> 
> Prime Minister of Japan Kaname Ohgi welcomed his second child today, and it's a girl!
> 
> According to official sources, the adorable baby girl was delivered at 3:35 P.M two days ago. She made her first public appearance today as her parents left the hospital. Prime Minister Ohgi was every bit the doting dad, holding his wife Villetta Nu by the waist and carrying his son on his hip as they showed off their darling little one.
> 
> Villetta Nu was dazzling as she stepped out in cream colored flats and a draping purple maternity dress by Kkissing, her hair gently pulled into a braid to the side and covered by a sunhat. ( **related** : Fashion Recap: The Maternity Style of Villetta Nu) Her husband wore black slacks and a collared shirt, a darker purple that matched his wife's shirt. Their older child, Isaiah, accompanied them, in purple cargo shorts and a white polo.
> 
> Their baby girl hasn't been named yet, but PM Ohgi joked, "The last one had a Britannian name, so this one will have a Japanese one."
> 
> Viletta Nu and Ohgi Kaname received a lot of attention two years ago when they were the first interracial couple to be married after Lelouch vi Britannia's reign. Despite initial misgivings, the public soon rallied behind them, especially when Ohgi ran for Prime Minister. Their past involvement with the Black Knights and the Britannian Army placed the couple in the prime position to understand the changes that Japan needed to make in order to continue to prosper.
> 
> Two years later, they are welcoming their second child into the world.
> 
> "Despite being an interracial couple in a very traditional Japan, Ohgi and Nu have received a great amount of support," says Kris Mathen of The New York Times , "partially because they are, frankly, attractive people, and partially because they have always been serious in their responsibility towards the people."
> 
> The Britannian Herald's The Chat wrote, "If only we had a royal baby here in Britannia! Alas, only overseas are we seeing such a great thing happen. Congratulations to the lovely couple from all of us at The Chat!"
> 
> Market analysts are predicting that the birth of a second child is a sign that Japan's economy is on the rise. After the birth of their first child, Ohgi silenced critics by stating that he would raise their children to understand the Japanese traditions but that he would promote a wider understanding of the world and the people who live in it. Nu confirmed that she was born and raised Britannian, but it was important that they understand the issues of the land they live in before tackling the world.
> 
> Villetta Nu and Kaname Ohgi have retreated to their home in Kyoto for her recovery, and we'll have to wait for an official announcement to finally find out their new baby's name!
> 
> **lelouchlives** Lelouch vi Britannia Sightings  
>  Spotted in Kyushu, Japan  
> 12 minutes ago via web  
> 

 

From: Kallen Kozuki  
Subject: Journal  
Text Received: Tues, Sept 29, 8:23 AM  


> I'm sorry, Lelouch.

  
To: Kallen Kozuki  
Subject: Journal  
Text Sent: Tues, Sept 29, 9:38 AM  


> I don't know why you're  
> sorry. 

  
From: Kallen Kozuki  
Subject: Journal  
Text Received: Tues, Sept 29, 10:03 AM  


> I was beside you at that time,  
> right?

  
From: Kallen Kozuki  
Subject: Journal  
Text Received: Tues, Sept 29, 10:07 AM  


> So I'm sorry for your pain.

  
To: Kallen Kozuki  
Subject: Journal  
Text Sent: Tues, Sept 29, 10:56 AM  


> â¦I miss her, still.

  
From: Kallen Kozuki  
Subject: Journal  
Text Received: Tues, Sept 29, 11:01 AM  


> It gets easier.

  
___Euphemia li Britannia___  
\- relation to Nunnally and Lelouch?  
\- age of their meeting/ how close were they?  
\- age at death?  
\- reason for becoming sub-viceroy?  
\- relation to Cornelia? --> why did they come together?  
\- "Massacre Princess"  
\- details on the project she was working on  
\- name of project she was working on  
\- witness accounts? people who met her?  
\- public opinion before death  
\- public opinion after death

___Lelouch vi Britannia Journal___  
\- "we shared goals, she and I"  
\- "difference between us was â¦ our feelings towards Britannia"  
\- "news is calling her the Massacre Princess, is claiming that she had planned this  
all alongâ¦that wasn't Euphie"  
\- "the gentlest person I have ever known"  
\- "Why would she become obsessed with hurting others, by attempting to eliminate  
an entire people?"  
\- "Euphie forgave me"  
\- "Euphie didn't deserve what happened"  
\- "there are madnesses that come over people, things that the human will crumbles  
against, and Euphie was a victim"  
-" two times now, I have killed a sibling who loved me" --> first = Clovis?  
\- "I will wear her death as a badge of pride atop my shoulder, because â¦ this is a  
victory"  
\- "since our childhood. You were the brightest part of me"

\- Guilt complex?  
\- Euphemia threatened? Why would she attack?  
\- close in childhood, first loves?  
\- Euphemia typically gentle: look up past involvement in country's affairs  
\- torn between two parts of identity  
\- ??? Relationship to Suzaku? Why does he come up as much as Nunnally?  
\- hidden resentment towards Nunnally?

  


From the Journal of Lelouch vi Britannia

> There is a brief period of time where the journal has no entries, and interviews with classmates of the time link this gap to Lelouch vi Britannia's diagnosis of retrograde amnesia. At the time, friends were told that Nunnally vi Britannia was gravely ill and had been taken in by the hospital for care; Lelouch vi Britannia had experienced a head trauma in the same accident that made him forget the recent years, and even Nunnally herself. A boy with similar coloring to Nunnally, Rolo, was training to be a home aide, and was surreptitiously caring for the ailing prince. Upon recovery of his memories, Lelouch vi Britannia found himself in a changed world.
>
>> _
>> 
>> The doctors say that it's normal to be disoriented after regaining your memory, but they were not referring to this hollowness that rests inside me.
>> 
>> Nunnally is gone, has been gone for months and i have not noticed it. In her place an imposter walks, pretending, and he calls me brother and accept the things that belong to Nunnally alone. And Nunnally is-- she is undoubtedly in Britannia. Uncaring as he may be, our father will never let a bargaining piece go, and Nunnally is doubly so: a princess that can be married for alliances and a knife against my further rebellion. But Nunnally-- Nunnally deserves better than that, deserves to be held by someone who loves her and will not mock her for her disability. She deserves to be loved, to be treasured and free from the politics that would tear away her last dregs of freedom. Because Nunnally is-- no, rather I have always sought to protect her from the machinations of the court.
>> 
>> That man has no right to gather us up after throwing us aside. He invaded Japan and he knew he forfeit our lives in doing so. But that was what our lives bought him: two years of a Cold War where he could build enough military strength to trample Japan. He already took our childhood and our home from us-- I will not allow him further conquests. Because that man has a weakness; he has never respected human will. Even a pawn can turn a dagger on a king and succeed.
>> 
>> Also, I-- I have previously written that I have no recollection of the time I had amnesia. I-- Suzaku returned to Japan today. He has become a Knight of Round, and I suspect it had to do with my amnesia, vain as it may be. The last thing I remember is Suzaku firing a gun at me, my mask beginning to crack off. Kallen tells me that Suzaku fired a second shot before the mask was entirely gone; the impact knocked me unconscious and Suzaku dragged me off. ~~It- it appears that Suzaku and I have entered a sexual relationship during the time--~~ Suzaku kissed me, and it felt natural, and he hugged me. Milly dismissed us from council duties early, and he took me to the gardens ~~and it felt like we had returned to childhood, surrounded by blossoms and green.~~ But that time is long past and Suzaku's promotion puts us at odds once again.
>> 
>> My body has become foreign to me: I crave touch, and Suzaku gives it freely, whether it be friendly or sexual in nature. ~~I held him in my hand today and I knew what he liked, the tightening pressure as I stroked down his shaft. He touched my- he groped me when he licked my penis, poking at my rectum and telling me how badly he wanted to be inside, to feel me gripping him again. He rubbed his semen into me, and the sensation made me ejaculate. I--I enjoyed it, even more when he kissed me until I fell asleep. He was warm, so warm, and when I awoke he was hard and he rubbed our penises together until we leaked and made a mess of the sheets.~~ During the day he treats me the same: like something precious to him, and I didn't expect it to feel this way, being loved by him. It feels strange, because despite the fact that he has used me, will be fighting against me, I never want him to leave. I want him to stay with me, to always be close enough to kiss.
>> 
>> If he knew the truth, that I remembered, would he leave? Clearly he has compartmentalized a little, to touch me so when he knows what I am capable of. But if I could just have Nunnally again, I think this would be somewhere I would like to call home. We could go to the beach together, let Nunnally collect shells while we walked; we could graduate together, and live together, and be that couple that lets their friends wander in freely. We can live in a house on a lake, and Suzaku can run while Nunnally watches the fish. And when the sun sets, we can let our feet trail in the water and wait for the stars to appear.
>> 
>> And maybe it will come true. But two things must happen first. I will rescue Nunnally, and bring Britannia to the ground. Then, we can be happy.
>> 
>> _
> 
>   
> 

  


# Secrets Post #442

  
Posted by RoyalSecrets on September 30, 2020

Please check out the submission post if you're interested in submitting a secret! Without further ado, your secrets:

  
**01:**  
  
I wish he was my big brother, even though he killed so many people.

**02:**  
  
I wish she would give up the throne- she has no charisma and no leadership skills whatsoever.  
s!b: I have friends that are hardcore Nunnally-lovers.

**03:**  
  
I want Cornelia to punish me. Sexually.  
s!b: I'm a girl.

**04:**  
  
I ship Royalcest.

**05:**  
  
I want him to be my big brother, and I know it's bad.

**06:**  
  
I wish I was Nunnally, growing up.  
Although her siblings were insane, she was so loved.

**07:**  
  
I only miss Euphie because Cornelia would smile with her.

**08:**  
  
It irritates me that no one remembers Clovis,  
just because he was the normal one of the bunch.

**09:**  
  
I don't understand how this man had all those beautiful children.  
s!b: No one likes to talk about genetics. :(

**10:**  
  
Sometimes, I think Nunnally's going to jump out of her chair and scream "Gotcha!".

**11:**  
  
These two. I know they were evil murderers,  
but that doesn't stop me from shipping 00.

**12:**  
  
I _still_ have no idea who these people are.

** Whisper? | 234 have whispered **

[Next Part](http://crescenttwins.livejournal.com/42227.html)


	7. Here are the Words (that I left for you) [7/7]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lelouch vi Britannia was killed on September 28, 2018. Three days later, he rose and now? He's coming for your braaaiinnnssss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genderbending refers to Nunnally vi Britannia and Milly Ashford.)

  
[Previous Part](http://crescenttwins.livejournal.com/41743.html#cutid1)

**You:** Can we talk about the lelouch diary  
 **Stranger:** lol sure  
 **You:** I mean  
 **You:** it's practically pornography at this point  
 **Stranger:** what?  
 **You:** It doesn't matter if he crossed out  
 **You:** this is completely unnecessary and disgusting  
 **You:** FROM I held him in my handâ¦  
 **You:** TO â¦mess of the sheets.  
 **You:** I mean if they just should have omitted it  
 **You:** if it was crossed out already  
 **Stranger:** hm.  
 **You:** don't you agree?  
 **Stranger:** wellllllll  
 **You:** Well what?  
 **Stranger:** u c  
 **You:** What?  
 **Stranger:** im a 00 shipper  
 **You:** â¦?  
 **You:** Huh?  
 **Stranger:** as in i ship it  
 **You:** What?  
 **You:** What does that even mean?  
 **You:** "Ship" what?  
 **Stranger:** i think its hot  
 **Stranger:** them having sex  
 **Stranger:** them being lelouch and suzaku  
 **Stranger:** lol  
 **You have disconnected.**  


# Confirmed: Suzalulu Existed!

  
Posted by 00suuzaalluuuuluuu00 on October 1, 2020

OMG THIS JOURNAL ENTRY. I CAN'T EVEN.

OMG.

AND  VISUAL CONFIRMATION OF SUZALULU IN JAPAN?

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

*panting*

Despite the dubious consent of their relationship, 00 (the Suzalulu version) existed! In your face, Schneizettes!!! What even, they never existed. They clearly did.

I can't wait for the next journal entry! Somehow I have a feeling that they'll avoid releasing anything that explicit, but it's pretty clear that they had UST this entire time. I can't see that changing any time soon.

And the fact that they reappeared in Japan? Lol, it's definitely still going on. Who WOULDA guessed (yes, I'm looking at you, demonqueen's fic)? There's a new fic comm that is humming with excitement, so join in on the ficcage, guys! Can't wait for more info to come out.

That's it, guys. Suzalulu is forever at the tops of fandom: we're _canon_.

Win, LvB. Utter WIN. ♥

** Shout? | 1147 are shouting **

  


# Update: Best of Royal RPF

  
Posted by bidgream on October 2, 2020

So I've been receiving a lot of positive feedback on my first post, so I thought I'd do another round up! With all the rumors (and confirmation? maybe) of Lelouch vi Britannia's survival, there's been a huge influx of Lelouch fic, so that's what's going to dominate this list. Again, completed works only!

Brain Me

>   
> SUMMARY: Lelouch vi Britannia was killed on September 28, 2018. Three days later, he rose and now? He's coming for your braaaiinnnssss.
> 
> COMMENTS: This is the Zombie!AU that you've seen everywhere, where Lelouch is ridiculously in character for being undead, and smart enough to convince everyone that he's really, really alive. (Even with the horrible smell.) 

  
here comes the rain

>   
> SUMMARY: Lady Nunnally announces "Lelouch vi Britannia was the first Zero".
> 
> COMMENTS: This is a great introspective piece on why Lady Nunnally made the first announcement. The author's attention to detail is especially remarkable: I hadn't even remembered that Lady Nunnally was present when the late emperor was killed, for instance. This does a fine job of walking us through that day up until she made the announcement that made the world go nuts. 

  
Kiss Kiss Kiss

>   
> SUMMARY: Suzaku Kururugi is a transfer student to the exclusive Britannia Academy, an all boys' school where he is surrounded by high class, well, everything. Despite promising his childhood sweetheart Kallen Kozuki that they would stay together, he finds himself attracted to the mysterious school president, Lelouch vi Britannia. Despite finding that Lelouch is adored around the school, Suzaku must fight to prove he is worthy of the school president's hand! Along the way, he will find that the president has secrets up his sleeve. (Note: Genderbending refers to Nunnally vi Britannia and Milly Ashford.)
> 
> COMMENTS: Let's start off by saying this: the writing is really rough to begin with, but the author improves quickly and the storyline is just cliche enough that you know it'll be worth it. This is a Rule 63 fix, folks. It's hilarious, because even though you see some plot points coming a mile away, there's just enough charm in the writing that you still laugh. Milly's voice is especially well-developed, and her parts never fail to crack me up. 

  
Now You See Me

>   
> SUMMARY: While Nunnally vi Britannia was blind, her brother Lelouch and Suzaku were sexin' it up. Now that she can seeâ¦ well, let's just say her entire house is a love love pad for them all, and she's not sure how to say: what?
> 
> COMMENTS: This is an AU 'verse where Lelouch, Nunnally, and Suzaku were living together and everything was peaceful. The first part is naughty fantasy where Suzaku and Lelouch have sex while eating breakfast with Nunnally. The second part is a PWP where they basically have sex all over the house, safe only because they can keep their sex sounds down. This is the third part, where Nunnally recovers her eyesight andâ¦well, she's surprised. She spends most of the fic squinting and being a voyeur, which Lelouch eventually figures out with a lot of embarassment.

  
Please Pass the Get Out of my House

>   
> SUMMARY: Sequel to Locks are Suggestions, not Demands. Schneizel is starting to heal, and just wants some private time. Except his family isn't leaving, and he has to take drastic measures. Including, but not limited to, hiring his best friend to make it seem like the house is haunted.
> 
> COMMENTS: Another return to the crazy Britannia family. Schneizel really just wants to mastur-- take a breather, and his crazy number of siblings ensures that someone is always with him. Finally, he caves in and hires Kanon to make the house creepy. Only to find that the entire family is going to a) ship him out to a safe place, and b) exorcize the ghost for him. Hilarious as the first part. 

  
Cats

>   
> SUMMARY: Instead of overthrowing his father, Lelouch vi Britannia gets a cat.
> 
> COMMENTS: Lelouch vi Britannia, pet owner. That's pretty much the story. It helps that Lelouch has a love-hate relationship with the cat, which he calls Suzaku and basically uses as a sounding board. This uses quotes from journal entries, which should make it messed up but actually makes it extremely well-placed.

  
The Great Escape

>   
> SUMMARY: After his death, Lelouch tries to rule the worldâ¦ of food making. Unfortunately, from decor to menu ideas, the world of foodies is much more complex than he had ever imagined.
> 
> COMMENTS: It's a (sort of) well-known fact that Lelouch vi Britannia was a fantastic cook. Nina Einstein made a comment relating to this on one of her radio shows or something. So after he's lost all of his support, he decides to build up some cash in the restaurant business, only to find true love.

  
Do Not Collect $200

>   
> SUMMARY: As punishment for the people he killed, Suzaku is thrown into the Guardian Angels division of Purgatory, where he must stop Lelouch vi Britannia's madness or never go to Heaven. | "Lelouch," Suzaku whispered, "I am your Guardian Angel." | It would have been a lot more convincing if all the lights hadn't exploded when he began to talk.
> 
> COMMENTS: This is a story about Suzaku trying to save his childhood friend, and only succeeds in making Lelouch think that he's being haunted by Suzaku's ghost, which wants to kill him. It's hilarious from one side, and really sad from the other, and half-way through we get an appearance by Shirley Fenette who basically solves their misunderstanding by telling Suzaku he's got his I WANT TO HELP YOU aura on too hard. It's pretty much the best thing ever and you should read it. Now. 

  
Grab the Gear

>   
> SUMMARY: Lelouch vi Britannia just wants to live in peace.
> 
> COMMENTS: This was a really sad piece on why Lelouch isn't in our faces, despite being alive. It probably originates from one of Coul Dent's articles, but really it's about how Lelouch wanted the world this way, and now he just wants to be left alone. It has a really slow build, and a bittersweet ending.

  
Can you hear me now?

>   
> SUMMARY: Sometimes, Cornelia wishes she were an only child.
> 
> COMMENTS: Basically, Princess Cornelia is the only royal in the whole world who makes sense and isn't high off painkillers, and she isn't afraid to call other people out on their crap. Great protective!Cornelia and woobie!Schneizel.

** Scream? | 147 screams **

  


From the Journal of Lelouch vi Britannia

> Shortly after Lelouch vi Britannia regained his memories, Lady Nunnally took her first political post as the Viceroy of Area 11. This entry is the direct response to her promotion.
>
>> _
>> 
>> They say that drowning is the most peaceful way to die, that as your lungs fill up you feel warm. I can't imagine it. I can't imagine how it feels, your body fighting to keep you alive, where every straining breath rushes in choking water, pulling you deeper and farther away from salvation.
>> 
>> Nunnally has become the next Viceroy of Area 11. ~~She is closer now, but--~~ I want to believe that Nunnally has a good reason for this, that she is trying to build the world that she wants with her own hands. I fear that Nunnally is trying to make Euphie's dream come true, to make a place for the Japanese. In reality, however, it is a foolish task. Euphemia was able to get as far as she did because she was capable of imagining it. But if I-- if I use this, then I may be able to do something better.
>> 
>> How much is Zero worth, to Britannia?
>> 
>> But if I do that, then I will be leaving Japan. I will not be able to stay with Nunnally, or with Suzaku. ~~Regarding Suzaku, I think I'm in love--~~
>> 
>> ~~I don't want to leave them alone, to let them think that I would abandon them on a whim, like a child--~~
>> 
>> ~~\--I want her to be happy, to be able to be surrounded by people she loves. Perhaps she is safer where she is than at my side, where I will be crashing against the Chinese. Britannia will keep her safe for her value as a hostage; my father already knows who wears this mask, he must. But who has he told? Does Suzaku--~~
>> 
>> ~~Suzaku is dear to me and-- is this right? To enjoy his touches and kisses, to delight in returning them when he only knows--~~
>> 
>> ~~I love him.~~
>> 
>> I will depart from Japan, using this hand that Nunnally has lifted to me. The Britannians are stagnant in their war theory, and we will undoubtedly win this gamble. (I believe in Nunnally. She won't allow us to be killed.) Before peace can come, first destruction and fear must reign. People will forget, otherwise, and place too low an importance on peace.
>> 
>> _
> 
>   
> 

  


Sophie pulled her hair into a tight bun atop her head, pinning it in place and accepting the apron that Tamaki tossed at her.

"Regular crowd," Tamaki called, twisting his wrist to finish off a strawberry sundae. "Seriously, though, what is this fluffy crap?"

She finished tying off her apron and accepted the sundae on a tray. "It's one of the most popular items, Tamaki! Seriously, you know this already!" She stepped through the bar area to walk over the sundae in front of a stern looking man. "One strawberry sundae." Once he had acknowledged her, she smiled and walked back to the kitchen, eye skimming over the rest of the room. It was pretty typical of a Sunday morning, slow until the church crowd would come in. Aside from the man, there was a couple clearly hungover and in need of a coffee refill, and a woman with bright green hair.

Pulling the regular and extra dark pots of coffee off the stove, she skipped over to the couple. "What kind of coffee can I get the two of you?" Sophie asked softly, raising the pots. Their eyes tracked over to the extra dark pot, and she poured generously into their cups. "Please let me know if I can get anything else for you."

She was eying the green-haired woman on her way back to the kitchen. "Tamaki, does the lady at Table 6 have an order waiting?"

Tamaki said, "What?" and peered out of the kitchen. "Oh, that's just C.C. Nah, just leave her there."

"What?" Granted, it wasn't like they had much business at this time of the day, but in general Tamaki was very keen on kicking out customers whoâ¦didn't order anything.

"What about it," he said, defensive, flipping a pancake without looking. "Look, if you really want, bring her a water or something. But otherwise, just leave her alone. I owe her a favor." He refocused on the plate. "Do you think I should garnish this?"

"Why bother?" Sophie said, filling a glass with water. "You hate garnish-- you're always complaining about the unnecessary costs." She walked to Table 6, sliding the water in front of her.

The woman looked at her.

"Is there anything I can get you, ma'am?" Sophie asked, smiling uncomfortably.

The woman looked at the glass of water. Then back up at Sophie.

"All right, then." Sophie shrugged, tucking her tray under her arm. "Please let me know if I can get you anything." As she turned, the woman muttered something, and Sophie couldn't help but listen.

"You're pursuing it now, right, Lelouch. Your happiness."

**breakingnewsbrit** Breaking News Britannia  
Report: Japanese Prime Minister's child named Koemi, meaning "little laugh"  
3 hours ago via web

_\--undreds have come out today to speak to Lady Nunnally, in the first public forum of its kind._

[Camera turns toward the crowd, showing the densely packed auditorium and returns to a small podium in the front, at the same level as the audience. There is a flag of Britannia hanging behind the podium, still.]

_Lady Nunnally announced after a public altercation that she would listen to public complaints in a forum, and this is the first view of the validity of that claim. The announcement picked up speed when the video of the altercation involving Zero and four citizens went viral. At the time, Zero had been accompanying Lady Nunnally as she left an event and were unexpectedly attacked._

[Screen changes to highlights from the aforementioned video, a few shots of Zero hitting a man lunging, before cutting to Lady Nunnally and her announcement. The camera returns to the crowd.]

_The auditorium has been open for the past three hours, and the line began at approximately 8 AM this morning, with citizens rolling out of bed to get in line for the event. Each party was given a button with a number on it, to press when they arrived: this button places them in a queue with their question. At the time Lady Nunnally comes out, the person at the top of the queue will have their button light up, allowing them to present the question to the empress._

[Camera zooms into what looks like a joystick, white and with a soft button surrounded by a ring of silver.]

_These buttons, specially designed by Pendragon Memorial Corp., will also double as microphones while lit up. Lady Nunnally will have the only microphone that is active during the entire session. There will be approximately four hours of question and answer, with a fifteen minute break every hour. Royal News will be broadcasting live, and Royal One will be tweeting the answers to questions to keep viewers at home updated._

[Camera returns to empty podium.]

_After Prince Schneizel's shooting earlier this year, security is high and citizens should not be concerned for their safety when entering the area. It should be advised that the venue is now full, and that citizens may either wait outside the venue, where Royal News' live coverage will be played on inflatable screens, or return home to catch our lifestream. Members of the audience have already taken to Twitter, with one of the lucky members stating, quote, If you tweet me a serious questions, I'll ask when it's my turn. Other members are having audience members vote on the question they ask--_

**lelouchlives** Lelouch vi Britannia Sightings  
Spotted in Nagasaki, Japan-- remaining in Japan?  
25 minutes ago via web

  


From the Journal of Lelouch vi Britannia

> In his journal, Lelouch plots out his death on the stage that we know as the day that Zero liberated the world. He refers to the event as Zero Requiem, and as he writes, he carefully plots out every aspect such that the world will become a truer, freer place. The following entry is an examination on how he depends on the people around him for stability in this time.
>
>> _
>> 
>> Suzaku hates this plan. He whispers alternatives into my ears after he thinks I have slept, tangles our legs together as if to bind me to him. I know it isn't fair, but this is-- this is Suzaku's punishment, too. For the rest of his life, he will give up his name and face; his identity and happiness. Suzaku will become Zero, will rest beside Nunnally and help her; he will have the support of Schneizel and the approval of the world. He will never again be Suzaku Kururugi. And amidst it all, he will be alone.
>> 
>> It is his punishment, for loving Lelouch vi Britannia.
>> 
>> I never expected myself to be a jealous person. But I am so envious of the people who will be able to walk by his side. I've placed as much money as I can in his accounts, so that he may live comfortably. I am so envious of the people he will let into his heart and his home and his bed, the people who he will touch. But I-- by sealing him in that mask, I have stolen his kisses away from the future. I will hoard them to myself, let myself imagine them at the time I disappear. ~~Suzaku is-- he has.~~ He always will have my trust, and I am thankful that he walks beside me.
>> 
>> The human will is something I will trust in. This human will that will force a way of peace amongst the terror I have wrought; and those who understand the reasons for Zero Requiem will act to hasten its arrival. Schneizel will support it; Cornelia will likely go with the fastest way to achieve security; Nunnally will ensure that the people are thought of. In this, I can believe, because Charles vi Britannia passed on one thing I am thankful for-- determination. Perhaps stubbornness is a better word for it.
>> 
>> Kallen will notice that it's Suzaku, I think. Perhaps Toudou as well. But I believe they will let it be. They will watch him while I'm gone, ensure that someone is still seeing him beneath the mask. I won't get to see it.
>> 
>> I will die. And the world will return to zero.
>> 
>> _
> 
>   
> 

  


When the keeper came into work that evening, there was only one man in the graveyard. He was dark-haired, a bit on the skinny side, and his clothing had clearly seen better days. He had a silver handled cane at his side, and the keeper took a moment to sigh sadly. It was a strange world their youth had grown in, war and rebellion and now a lingering peace drawn only by the death of a tyrant. All those times needed a grave keeper, so he kept his job, but there were so many wounded now.

Another man came into the cemetery, carrying bright yellow flowers and a bucket of water to cleanse a grave; he was Japanese and brown-haired, and he was familiar with the proper Japanese traditions, from the looks of it. He walked over towards the first fellow, steps even and sharp sounding in the otherwise buzzing atmosphere.

They cleaned the grave, together, and slipped the flowers around it, and the keeper went inside the small hut to gather the log books and paperwork. There was a new one coming in tomorrow, and they had to keep the place nice and tidy so the new guy wouldn't get confused. It wasn't hard work, but brainless work, and it took the better part of an hour before the place was clean enough.

When he had finished he peered out of the hut, and the pair of visitors bowed to him as they left; the one with the cane was limping and slow, but the brown haired boy didn't seem bothered.

The keeper nodded back at the departing men, beginning his circuit around the graveyard. He began to smell smoke, not an unusual smell in the place. What was odd was the piece of paper that had been left on a grave ahead. He picked it up, its burnt edges wrinkled and warm. The grave's name was _SHIRLEY FENETTE_ , and he wondered what sort of person she was, to have the boys litter her grave this way. It was strange, though; the rest of her grave was freshly cleaned, and the bright flowers declared her to be someone loved.

"Tamaki!" Ohgi said, embracing his friend over the bar. "It's been too long."

He was flipped off, the motion comforting in its familiarity. "It's been too long for you, youâ¦ I don't know. I've been here all along-- you're the one getting all busy." Scrubbing down the cup in his hand, Tamaki gestured. "Get back here, anyway. Can't have all the citizens knowing you're a patron of a dive bar like this."

"It's a half-cafe now," Ohgi said, voice amused.

"Sh-shut up!" Tamaki stuttered. He put the cup down roughly. "Stupid friends and their stupid ideas. Oi! Do you know what I'm serving now, because of that bastard Yoshitaka? Huh? I'm serving," he gestured at the enormous image posted on the far wall, as though Ohgi could miss it, "strawberry sundaes! What even."

"Business is doing well, then."

"Like that was even a question." Tamaki puffed his chest up. "Business is freaking awesome. You can all, run the country and have babies and whatever. I'll dominate that Best Bars list before you can snap your fingers, oh Great Prime Minister of our country." He paused. "Actually, how is the wife?"

"The wi--? Tamaki, you've known Villetta for years. You can use her name."

"Nah, she broke the bro code."

Ohgi laughed. "I'm not even sure what that means."

"She's not supposed to be a good politician, dude." Tamaki said, shaking a soapy fork at his friend. "She's supposed to come over here whenever you're in meetings with the kids so they can meet their super awesome Uncle Tamaki and complain with me about how you're always busy and shit." He rinsed the fork. "Instead, she's all bad-ass politician who makes you look like a novice, and the two of you run circles around the prejudiced old dudes who still occupy our government."

"Well, it looks like it's going well." Ohgi responded. "Her appetite is back, and the little ones seem to be getting along well. Isaiah doesn't much like the way his sister cries all the time."

"Babies, man. You can't do much with them." He shrugged. "What were you even thinking, having them that close in age? They're going to hit puberty at the same time." Tamaki laughed. "And if you hang on to that Prime Minister position, the whole world will know when it happens."

Ohgi narrowed his eyes, smiling. "Oh, I'll just have to keep my public approval rating up high so that no one bothers me about things like that."

"Like you can plan that."

"Well, the economy's on the rise; if we keep this up, we should be fully out of debt in the next three years. That's a good start, isn't it?"

Tamaki laughed. "Sure."

"And with Lelouch vi Britannia reappearing in Japan, our tourism has increased significantly." Ohgi said, satisfied. "We're receiving a lot of business that way, especially since he is conveniently not letting us know why he's visiting places. Thus far, everyone's visiting the traditional sites, and it's getting the tourism industry up and running again."

"You're seriously going to try to advertise using that guy?"

"Oh, Tamaki," Ohgi said, his voice laughing, "I already have."

**_BREAKING NEWS:_ Diary of Lelouch vi Britannia released to police**   
Britannian Royal Family wants to catch Demon Emperor 

An official spokesperson for the Britannian Royal Family announced today that the family would be releasing the entirety of the journal of Lelouch vi Britannia to the police in order to assist the search for the former emperor. The family wished to verify the survival of Lelouch vi Britannia before releasing sensitive information to the public, but agree that capturing him is a high priority for them, considering his past actions **(Read More)**

_Oct. 10, 2020_

_Where is your home? They say that any person who can answer this question is truly blessed.Â  I want to believe that home is the place your heart yearns for more than anywhere else.Â  It is the place you want to go to sleep at night and the place you want to wake up in the morning.Â_

_Or perhaps it's simply the place you want to protect the most. I don't know._

_But my time has come and gone for such questions.Â  I know where my heart is and it hasn't changed in the past two years.Â  It comes with me on this trip._

_Where is your home?_

_The world is not yet stable enough for me to disappear again.Â  Instead, I will run-- run to give the people something to vilify, to chase after.Â  I don't mind, because this is the world I wished for, and I intend to live in it, Suzaku by my side.Â_

_And maybe, when this is over, I'll buy a cabin on a lake for us to call home._

_Forever Yours,  
Lelouch vi Britannia_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Poke me at crescenttwins.tumblr.com if you want to chat!


End file.
